Prisionero
by thought sparkle
Summary: Luego del rescate del herido Kylo Ren por parte del general Hux , la nave en la que se transportaban es ferozmente atacada ... Hux logra sobrevivir pero es atrapado por un grupo de mercenarios que buscan obtener información con fines de lucro sobre la primera orden...¿lograra escapar de su prisión? (HuxXOC)
1. Captura

**¿A que no saben quien regreso con nueva historia? :D...tenia esta idea rondando por mi cabeza hace días, se me ocurrió escribir un fanfic sobre nuestro querido y adorado general Hux así que dije ¿por que no?...iba a escribir otra de Kylo...pero esta idea no me dejaba tranquila así que decidí empezarla primero...sera algo breve de pocos capítulos...y quiero aclarar que la historia esta situada momentos después de la destrucción de la base Starkiller...en fin creo que eso es todo espero que les guste y disfruten de esta nueva historia**

* * *

La base se estaba viniendo a pedazos, la tierra se abría, los arboles caían, explosiones, deslaves, fuego y ruido por todos lados, una nave de rescate descendió con cierta dificultad justo a la posición donde se encontraba el caballero de Ren gravemente herido e inconsciente, la nave se abrió dejando mostrar a varios soldados que bajaban rápidamente por la rampa con una capsula médica en dirección al caballero…detrás de estos los seguía el General Hux

-¡Apresúrense este lugar se está viniendo abajo!- ordenaba el general

Los soldados siguieron las ordenes enseguida, tomaron al caballero de Ren deprisa colocándolo sobre la capsula llevándolo de regreso a la nave…mientras toda la tierra tras ellos se venía abajo, el general entró y ordenó a los pilotos despegar de prisa nuevamente antes de que la nave también cayera al vacío...luego de algunos problemas para despegar lograron salir del medio de la destrucción, cruzando el cielo hasta llegar al espacio alejándose de aquel desastre. Dentro de la nave algunos droides médicos comenzaron a tratar al herido Kylo Ren.

Hux por otro lado se encontraba viendo a través de una de las ventanas de la nave como el planeta era destruido hasta quedar reducido a nada…Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban muy abiertos sorprendido ante lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser posible como pudo dejar que sucediera eso, se sentía frustrado, iracundo, quería gritar y golpear todo a su alrededor tenía mucho sentimiento reprimido dentro de sí que quería liberar , pero no debía perder el control sobre todo frente a sus subalternos, después de todo él no era como Kylo Ren, por lo que solo se limitaba a apretar los puños y los dientes con fuerza, mientras continuaba observando como todo por lo que había trabajado era destruido, su mirada estaba endurecida y su respiración era profunda, claramente ese era el fracaso más grande de toda su vida, era seguro que el Líder supremo Snoke estaría decepcionado de él, incluso hasta el mismo lo estaba.

Cerró los ojos exhalando de forma profunda para luego desviar la mirada con gran desilusión, miró en dirección a Kylo, se fijó en sus heridas en esa gran laceración que atravesaba su rostro.; él no pudo contra la resistencia aún con todo su ejército de soldados y su gran súper arma, ni siquiera Kylo con sus habilidades pudo evitar tal fracaso…ambos habían fallado tanto a su líder como a sí mismos…se sentó a un lado de uno de los soldados con su mirada fija al frente, su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente viajaba por un mar de pensamientos recapitulando todo lo ocurrido, el soldado sentando a su lado lo observó con detenimiento, se percató de que algo no estaba bien con el General lo notaba aturdido y perdido por lo que decidió indagar un poco sobre su estado.

-¿Señor?... ¿Señor? – intentó sacar al general de su trance, Hux volteó con cuidado aun con la mirada perdida -¿Se encuentra usted bien?- lo miró fijamente diciendo con un leve tono de preocupación, el pelirrojo fijó la vista en este por un momento no parecía estarle prestando atención, era como si se encontrara en estado de shock…- ¿se encuentra bien?- reitero el soldado que lo miraba con más preocupación

Luego de un segundo… el general volvió en si, no dejaría que sus subalternos lo vieran en ese estado debía recuperar su compostura, lo que menos le convenía era que lo vieran perder el control, era su líder y por ende tenía que comportarse como tal, Hux endureció su expresión y se levantó con gran ímpetu, teniendo de nuevo esa mirada soberbia y orgullosa, todos los soldados voltearon a mirarlo atentos, estaban a la expectativa de lo que el general podía hacer o decir, algunos de ellos no tenían sus cascos puestos, el pelirrojo estudió los rostro y las expresiones de cada uno, no hacían falta palabras solo el mirarlos claramente le decía que esperaban algo de él , la base ya no existía y seguramente pensaban que sería el fin de todo, su deber era cambiar esa opinión, ahora más que nunca no había lugar para miedos y dudas, debían permanecer firmes y seguir adelante.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- respondió sin mirar al soldado que le formuló la pregunta, su tono de voz denotaba algo de arrogancia, debía seguir demostrando que tenía el control de la situación- En cuanto a lo que sucedió…no crean que este ha sido el final…aun no nos han vencido- decía con gran seguridad para poder inspirar nuevamente confianza en los soldados- nos vamos a recuperar, volveremos más fuertes que nunca y acabaremos con ellos de una vez por todas, defenderemos nuestra ideología, así que entiendan este no es el final de la primera orden, solo es el comienzo de algo más grande de lo que muy pronto cada uno de ustedes serán parte y juntos cambiaremos el curso de esta historia- los rostros de los soldados se iluminaron con un aire de una irónica esperanza

El general sin inmutarse dio media vuelta atravesando un pasillo, la nave no era demasiado grande por lo que se dirigió rápidamente a otra instancia de esta dentro de una habitación en la cual se encontraba un pequeño holocumunicador, tenía que establecer contacto con el líder para notificarle que consiguieron salvar a su aprendiz justo como pidió , sin embargo por alguna razón había una terrible interferencia en la comunicación…Hux intentó establecer contacto al menos con el destructor estelar al cual se dirigían pero fue inútil, el general estaba irritado apretó los dientes con rabia, nada estaba saliendo bien últimamente y eso le frustraba, le molestaba infinitamente no poder tener el control de lo que quería, para una persona correcta como él que le gustaba tener todo en completo orden y como debía ser, le alteraba que todo se le haya ido de las manos

De pronto se sintió una fuerte sacudida dentro de la nave provocando que el general se tambaleara un poco apoyándose de la pared para no caer, las luces parpadearon por un momento restableciéndose finalmente luego de un segundo, Hux estaba alerta ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se preguntaba…cuando de nuevo se volvió a sentir una sacudida más fuerte seguido de sonidos de disparos de cañones, el general se alarmó un poco y salió rápidamente de la habitación corriendo por el pasillo con algo de dificultad encontrándose a uno de los soldados que se dirigía hacia donde éste se encontraba

-¡Señor estamos siendo atacados!- le exclamó este con un tono de voz alarmante

-Si eso veo- lo miro con el ceño fruncido las cosas no se podían poner peor, continuó hasta el frente donde se encontraba el piloto- informe de la situación

-Nos están atacando- el piloto presionaba varios botones, movía palancas, revisaba monitores al mismo tiempo que intentaba maniobrar con la nave para esquivar los ataques

-¡Ya lo sé…no he venido hasta acá para que me diga algo que ya se!- reclamó enojado el pelirrojo que intentaba mantener el equilibrio- ¿son de la resistencia?

-No señor…son naves desconocidas, no sabemos contra quien nos enfrentamos- el piloto a pesar de parecer profesional estaba algo nervioso, sentía una gran presión después de todo lo sucedido, y más aun con el General a su lado que no estaba muy contento y que realmente no era de gran ayuda

-¿¡Y que han hecho que aún no los han derribado!?- reclamo de nuevo Hux de manera autoritaria y tajante…estaba comenzando a exasperarse

-General este es solo una nave de rescate...apenas contamos con dos cañones para defendernos… hacemos todo lo que podemos -intentaba explicar el piloto que se mantenía concentrado en los ataques de las naves enemigas

-¡Pues eso no es suficiente para mi…quiero que los derriben ahora mismo…o que los pierdan o como sea…no quiero ver más a esas naves volando detrás o alrededor de nosotros!, ¿¡quede claro!?- ordenó con firmeza el pelirrojo haciendo gran énfasis en el final

-Pero General, la nave ha sufrido muchos daños- intento replicar el piloto pero se detuvo luego de observar por un momento la mirada desafiante de su superior- si..si, señor

Después de escuchar lo que quería, Hux se retiró, volteó, camino rápido por el pasillo sosteniéndose de las paredes y se fijó en dos cubículos separados como dos soldados ocupaban cada cañón intentando por lo mucho hacer retroceder a sus atacantes…varias gotas de sudor corrían por el rostro del general, aunque no quería demostrarlo se sentía seriamente preocupado, apenas contaban con cuatro soldados más el piloto, además del inconsciente y herido Kylo Ren…estaban vulnerables y claramente cualquiera podía aprovechar eso para atacarlos, entró de nuevo a la habitación en la cual se encontraba el holocomunicador, intentaría contactar de nuevo al destructor al menos para pedir refuerzos, presionó algunos botones mientras comenzaba a hablar

-Aquí el general Hux estamos bajo ataque, necesitamos refuerzos…- intento establecer contacto pero era imposible había demasiada interferencia causada principalmente por los daños a la nave- ¡maldición! – exclamó entre dientes

Hux se llevó las manos a la cabeza enredando sus dedos entre mechones de su cabello perfectamente peinado, sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos, por la mente del general pasaban muchas cosas, los estaban atacando , no tenían refuerzos, estaban incomunicados, incluso Kylo que lo habían logrado estabilizar y que podría servir de ayuda no estaba a la disposición, , la respiración del pelirrojo comenzó a acelerarse, se creía perdido, no sabía qué hacer, era demasiado y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo Hux volvió a sentir algo que no había sentido hace mucho, desde que empezó a iniciarse en los ideales de la primera orden , el general sentía miedo…miedo a fracasar nuevamente, a morir, a no lograr salir de esta como esperaba. De repente una fuerte explosión se escuchó a un lado ocasionando que el general cayera bruscamente al suelo

-¡Nos han dado!- grito uno de los soldados, las luces cambiaron súbitamente de blanco a un color rojo mientras el sonido de una alarma resonaba por los pasillos emitiendo una alerta, el mismo soldado que gritó entró a la habitación buscando al pelirrojo- ¡General!, ¡General!, ¿¡se encuentra bien!?- asistió al hombre y lo sacó de la habitación llevándolo hasta el frente en dirección al piloto dejándolo reposar en uno de los largos asientos que sobresalían de la pared, Hux estaba algo aturdido, pero finalmente pudo reincorporarse aproximándose al lado del puesto del piloto

-¿Que...que sucedió?- dijo con algo de dificultad

-Nos han dado un golpe crítico y han afectado severamente la nave no se cuánto tiempo podremos resistir- informo con preocupación el piloto, la nave despedía humo y fuego, algunos sonidos de chispazos se escuchaban al fondo, habían acertado a una de las cabinas de los cañones terminando con la vida del soldado que se encontraba en ese lugar

-¡Quiero escuchar soluciones! ¡Ahora!- demando iracundo el general

-Po.. Podríamos intentar aterrizar en ese planeta- Hux asomo su cabeza por el ventanal del frente y pudo divisar un planeta al cual se iban acercando poco a poco- sería una posibilidad por su puesto si no nos vuelve a atinar- el piloto lo miró esperando aprobación por parte del general, este lo pensó por unos minutos, no tenía más alternativa por lo que accedió solo asintiendo con seguridad al joven

Se dirigió como pudo al planeta adentrándose finalmente en la atmósfera de este, y esquivando los ataques de las naves enemigas que insistían en derribarlos, las sacudidas eran aún más fuertes, lo que dificultaba que pudieran estar de pie sin apoyarse de cualquier cosa que sirviera para ese fin

-Quizás deba retirarse y sujetarse fuerte general –el piloto sugirió a Hux que se ubicara en otro lugar por seguridad; este acepto la sugerencia y procedió a retirarse con ayuda de un soldado que lo sujetaba para que no cayera debido a los movimientos bruscos

La nave seguía descendiendo rápidamente seguida de los ataques de los hostiles, justo en el momento en el que Hux se disponía a sujetar con fuerza una de las barandas que sobresalía de la pared, otro ataque impactó directo a ellos ocasionando que la nave perdiera el control y que comenzara a caer a toda velocidad…el pánico se apodero de los tripulantes, pensaban que era demasiado tarde ya para hacer algo, toda la esperanza se estaba desvaneciendo en el aire

-¡General… ¿¡General que hacemos ¡?…¿¡que hacemos¡?- gritaba desesperado uno de los soldados a Hux, que se encontraba en el suelo aferrado a la baranda fuertemente, había caído igual que los otros dos soldados que quedaban a causa del impacto pero logró sostenerse de la baranda a tiempo para evitar ser empujado por la fuerza de los movimientos que generaba la nave al descender

El general no parecía estar allí en ese momento su mirada estaba llena de miedo, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento… era la muerte, ¿realmente ese sería el final del gran general de la primera orden?, ¿realmente así acabaría todo? Pensaba, la nave bajaba rápidamente envuelta en humo y llamas acercándose crecientemente hacia la superficie del planeta, Hux levantó la mirada por un momento y vio como la superficie se hacía clara ante sus ojos; el piloto estaba inconsciente o probablemente muerto, no había nada que hacer ese era el final, por lo que unos segundos antes del inminente impacto solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos resignándose a aceptar su destino

Esa fue la última imagen que tuvo Hux antes de que la nave finalmente se estrellara en la superficie del planeta, deslizándose dejando un brusco camino en la tierra y llevándose unos cuantos árboles y otras cosas de la vegetación de por medio, dando vueltas destruyéndose gran parte de la nave en el proceso, desprendiendo fragmentos, hasta que por fin se detuvo.

Después de probablemente unas cuantas horas o minutos, el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos con gran dificultad, la nave quedó con una enorme abertura en un lado, Hux se encontraba frente a este dentro de la nave, que seguía desprendiendo desde las entrañas del fuego una enorme nube de humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo, intentó levantarse pero no podía moverse se encontraba muy lastimado, tenía un camino de sangre desde su ceja hasta el final de su barbilla, su visión era borrosa intento buscar con la mirada alguna señal, no sabía que había pasado con Kylo, pero lo que sí pudo ver a lo lejos fue a un soldado disparando hacia una dirección en defensa; sin embargo le regresaron el ataque atinándole certeramente haciéndolo caer, Hux continuó mirando a la misma dirección sentía que no aguantaba la pesadez de sus parpados, la última imagen fue la de una figura probablemente humana alta y corpulenta que se detuvo frente al cuerpo del soldado y que posteriormente al percatarse de su presencia empezó a dirigirse despacio hacia él, el General no tenía fuerzas dejándose por fin dominar por la pesadez de sus parpados cayendo en la inconsciencia y dejando a la suerte su destino

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo de la historia...aprovechare estos dias libres para seguir escribiendo y poder publicar pronto el cap que sigue, me gustaría saber ¿que les pareció este primer capitulo?, y bueno agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leerlo, un abrazo y saludos a todos :D**


	2. Captores

Hux abrió los ojos rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que exhaló de forma profunda, achico sus ojos en señal de dolor, sentía que su cuerpo estaba destruido apenas podía moverse, se encontraba tendido en el suelo y su visión permanecía borrosa, tenía una gran herida sobre su ceja lo que provoco que una línea de sangre se dibujara desde esta hasta el final de su barbilla, intento llevarse una de sus manos a su dolorida cabeza pero se percató de que había algo extraño, cerro y abrió sus ojos varias veces tratando de aclarar su vista y cuando lo consiguió la dirigió hacia sus manos, unas esposas estaban fuertemente ajustadas alrededor de sus muñecas separadas apenas por una cadena, abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, de la impresión el dolor pasó a segundo plano levantándose velozmente quedando sentado en el suelo, un grillete aprisionaba el tobillo izquierdo del pelirrojo que también estaba asegurado por una cadena soldada a la pared

-¡Maldición!- exclamó por lo bajo con preocupación

Sentado y olvidando el dolor que recorría su cuerpo a causa de la impresión, empezó a estudiar el lugar donde se encontraba, definitivamente ya no era la nave o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba dentro de una habitación, una celda con paredes metálicas para ser más preciso, relativamente pequeña con una diminuta abertura en el techo con barrotes de acero por la cual entraba un tenue luz que apenas iluminaba el sitio, frente a él estaba la gran puerta reforzada y automática de la celda tenía una hendija rectangular cerrada, por la que probablemente serviría para mirar dentro del lugar, en este no había nada más que el general, ni camas ni mesas, ningún mobiliario, solo él y el silencio que lo acompañaba, lo habian atrapado eso era seguro, pero ¿quién podría haberlo hecho? ¿sería la resistencia?...esto generaba gran impotencia en Hux, otra falla más…pero realmente ahora en esa situación no era mucho lo que podía hacer, solo le quedaba esperar…

-¡Demonios!…¡demonios!…¡demonios!- repetía el pelirrojo con gran frustración apretando sus dientes, llevó sus dos manos a la cabeza con exasperación, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, tenía que calmarse, desesperado no lograría nada, ya habia perdido el control por demasiado tiempo era hora de tranquilizarse, tener paciencia, trataría de encontrar una solución tarde o temprano, solo debía organizar sus pensamientos y ver como evolucionaba su situación. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse por lo que decidió acercarse a la pared de la celda y recostarse a ella para descansar un poco, esperando a que algo aconteciera o que al menos alguien apareciera en cualquier momento

El general cerró sus ojos por unos minutos pero no duró mucho ya que un sonido llamó su atención, el característico sonido de la puerta automática abriéndose, Hux miró directamente hacia esa dirección, apareció la misma figura que habia observado antes de quedar inconsciente en la nave, el general estaba atento a cualquier movimiento, hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que la figura se dignó a adentrarse definitivamente en la celda dejando ver por fin quien era, un hombre alto y corpulento de tez morena hizo acto de presencia, vestía un pantalón negro holgado y unas botas que estaba ajustadas con algunas cintas del mismo tono , llevaba una camisa sin mangas color beige que dejaba lucir sus brazos bien formados con algunos tatuajes parecidos a runas de origen desconocido, su cara estaba semi tapada hasta por debajo de sus ojos con una especie de tela negra , su color de ojos era de un verde profundo, su cabello era castaño largo y ondulado, el hombre lanzó una mirada penetrante sobre el prisionero

-¿Quién eres?... ¿dónde estoy?- pregunto Hux irguiéndose al notar la presencia de aquel hombre

No recibió respuesta alguna, el moreno solo lo miraba duramente

-¡Te ordeno que me sueltes ahora!- demando el general con un tono autoritario

El hombre cambio su expresión a una de ira y bufo con rabia, comenzó a acercarse con un aire amenazante pero fue detenido por una mano que se asomó tras el posándose sobre su hombro, el moreno se detuvo ante esa acción gruñendo en señal de desagrado

-Tranquilo Zarek- dijo una voz detrás del gran hombre

Zarek continúo gruñendo con rabia y lazando constantes miradas de odio al pelirrojo, para luego apartarse y situarse a un lado de la puerta de la celda dejando mostrar el origen de las palabras anteriores, otra persona se encontraba parada frente a él, era un poco más baja que el moreno y vestía los mismo colores, a juzgar por la figura no parecía ser un hombre, su silueta marcada por sus ropas era prueba de que se hallaba delante de una chica, ésta llevaba una ropa similar a la del moreno solo que sus pantalones negros eran un poco más ajustados pero de una tela que parecía flexible, tenía una camisa cruzada color beige con una faja negra ajustada alrededor de la cintura, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha negra y su boca estaba semi tapada hasta debajo de sus ojos con una tela del mismo tono, lo único que se podía percibir con facilidad eran sus ojos de un color azul profundo como el cielo, esa mirada estaba clavada directamente en el general

-En cuanto a ti…creo que no estás en posición para dar órdenes… ¿no lo crees?- advirtió la chica

-Y tú no estás en posición para decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer…no saben con quién se han metido- decía el pelirrojo desafiante

La chica rio ante el comentario del general y dio unos pocos pasos hacia éste, hasta quedar justo al frente, lo miró desde arriba con superioridad, al general se le dificultaba un poco leer las expresiones de la joven pero podía sentir su arrogancia, lo sabía porque esa era la misma forma en la que el miraba a los prisioneros que capturaba la primera orden. La joven en un movimiento rápido desplegó un bastón que uso para golpear fuertemente el rostro del general haciendo que este cayera a un lado chocando su cara contra el piso frio escupiendo un poco de sangre

-Es increíble como aun tienes la suficiente valentía de comportarte como si siguieras siendo superior- se agachó frente a Hux e inclinó la cabeza un poco - pero te tengo una noticia- lo tomó fuertemente por el rostro- ya no estás en la base…esto no es la primera orden…aquí no eres nada- hizo gran énfasis en la última parte escupiendo la palabras con gran odio y soltando bruscamente el rostro del general, levantándose quedando parada aun frente a el

Hux estaba aturdido por el golpe, pero aun así se llenó de fuerza suficiente para voltear y decir con rabia, enseñando los dientes apretados y llenos de sangre a causa del golpe

-Pagarán por esto…la primera orden me encontrará…y ordenaré matarlos a todos- tenía una expresión entre rabia y dolor

-Ehh…no…no lo creo- la mujer negó con la cabeza

-¡No sabes con quién estás hablando!…¡verán de lo que soy capaz! – decía con un tono amenazante mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los labios

La chica soltó una carcajada- ¿tú?...por favor claro que se quién eres poderoso general Hux- se burló del pelirrojo- no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo a menos que tengas un gran ejército… el tipo de negro y la máscara tendría mil veces más posibilidades que tú de salir de aquí

El general Hux abrió los ojos con mucha impresión, sabía quién era…y aparentemente también sabían de Kylo, a juzgar por la forma en la que hablaban esas personas tenían conocimientos sobre la primera orden, pero ¿que estaban buscando realmente?

-No necesito a un ejército ni a Kylo Ren para salir de esta y deshacerme de ustedes - el general seguía desafiando la autoridad de la chica- se sintió obviamente ofendido y quería mantener su orgullo intacto

Para la joven cada palabra que decía el general le hacía gracia, le parecía interesante como el hombre seguía hablando de esa forma intentando parecer que tiene el control de su situación…rio de nuevo volteo a mirar a Zarek y entre risas le dijo

-Este tipo es hilarante- regreso su cara al frente y rápidamente propino nuevamente otro golpe con el bastón al general esta vez a un costado, haciéndolo contraerse en el suelo por el dolor- te diré algo aquí tú no eres nada…en este lugar las ordenes las doy yo, tu vida ahora está en mi poder, yo decidiré que sucederá contigo ahora, si mueres, si vives, si quiero usarte como un maldito saco de entrenamiento solo por diversión, ahora todo eso depende únicamente de mi ¿está claro?- dijo firmemente al hombre que todavía yacía en el suelo

-Maldita…- susurro el general entre dientes

La muchacha rodó los ojos con fastidio , le extendió la mano que sujetaba el bastón y se lo cedió a Zarek, cruzo los brazos, exhaló profundamente y se dispuso a hablar

-Muy bien así está la situación…si quieres seguir con vida tendrás que portarte bien y colaborar con nosotros ¿sí?- fingió un tono de amabilidad- lo único que queremos es que compartas encarecidamente información sobre la primera orden y prometeremos no matarte…más o menos

-Jamás revelaré información…y menos a escorias de la resistencia- Hux había reconocido uno de los tatuajes que tenía el moreno en sus brazos, este llevaba el símbolo del ave estelar dibujado en su brazo izquierdo por lo que infirió en seguida que se trataban de soldados pertenecientes a la organización

\- Espera… ¿crees que somos de la resistencia?- se burló por un momento del general para luego agregar seria- quisieras, estar con la resistencia ahora sería demasiada suerte para ti

-Para mí todo aquel que vaya en contra de nuestra ideología es la misma basura- escupió con odio el general

Zarek se sintió aludido ante el comentario mal intencionado de Hux por lo que se acercó de manera agresiva al pelirrojo

-¡YA NO AGUANTO TANTA CORDIALIDAD VOY A MATAR A ESTE MALDITO!- desplegó el bastón que le dio anteriormente la joven para disponerse a golpearlo

Pero la chica lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el pecho

-Espera, espera, espera un segundo fortachón- miró fijamente al general y preguntó- dime generalísimo ¿hoy te sientes dispuesto a otorgarnos esa información?

Hux logró sentarse de nuevo en el suelo y miraba desafiantemente al hombre, nadie pisotearía el orgullo del general Hux sin importar las circunstancias en las que se encontraba y mucho menos personas como ellos…el definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a ceder

-¡Nunca!- exclamó con seguridad

-Mmmm…muy bien- quito la mano del pecho de Zarek- puedes proseguir, el moreno comenzó a golpear a Hux fuertemente, este gemía de dolor su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir marcas y golpes pero su soberbia seguía intacta maldecía y gritaba muchas cosas a Zarek, la chica observó por un momento- ¿ves? esto es lo que pasa cuando no colaboras…y apenas es el comienzo…- posterior a esas palabras se dio media vuelta tranquilamente y antes de salir agregó- sé que te estás divirtiendo pero recuerda que muerto no nos va a servir- salió por completo de la habitación dejando a Hux en manos de un molesto Zarek

La chica camino fuera de la celda de contención por unos pasillos metálicos y grises, sus pisadas sobre las rejillas hacían eco por el lugar, no le inmutaba para nada el hecho de lo que estaba pasando, estaba acostumbrada, así era la vida de un mercenario, obtener información, matar personas, llevar a cabo ciertos trabajos de los cuales no le importaba el resultado, moralmente hablando claro y todo eso solo por dinero o cualquier beneficio propio. Llegó hasta una habitación en la cual se encontraban algunos monitores y controles en la que se reflejaban varias imágenes de los distintos lugares donde se encontraban, algunas celdas, con otros prisioneros y otras estancias, donde mostraban a más mercenarios entrenando, o en cualquier otra actividad

La muchacha examinó los monitores para ver si todo estaba en orden, luego dio unos cuantos pasos hasta una silla acolchada y se lanzó pesadamente sobre esta soltando un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos buscando descansar, puesto que desde que atacaron la nave del general y lo habían capturado no le quedó tiempo para descansar, así que aprovecho al máximo ese momento…pero su tranquilidad se eclipsó cuando Zarek entró violentamente en la habitación

-¡Ese tipo me desespera!- Zarek uso un tono de voz fuerte para expresar su desagrado hacia Hux-¡apenas lo capturamos y no puedo esperar el día para matarlo con mis propias manos, no me importaría mancharme las manos con su sangre aun así no obtenga beneficio a cambio!- apretó fuertemente sus puños frente a si mismo

A pesar del leve escándalo que tenía su compañero,la mercenaria siguió en la misma posición sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados, trataba de ignorar los ataques dramáticos que le daban a Zarek cuando se encontraba con casos especiales de prisioneros como esos, el moreno miró en dirección a la joven que parecía no estarle haciendo caso a propósito, Zarek frunció el ceño, bajó la tela que le cubría la nariz y la boca para sentirse más cómodo

-Dasha…Dasha- repitió el nombre de la chica para llamar su atención- Dasha te estoy hablando sé que no estas dormida- sin respuesta- ¡DASHA!- dio un grito a la joven

-¿Qué?- Dasha abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse con Zarek parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados recostado a la pared- ¿qué sucede?

-¿Por cuánto tiempo tendremos a esa basura con nosotros?- preguntó el compañero

-No lo sé…primero veamos que podemos obtener de él- para más comodidad también se quitó la capucha y retiró la tela que cubría la mitad de su rostro mostrándolo finalmente, tenía el cabello corto estilo pixie un poco desordenado de un fuerte color negro que contrastaba perfectamente con el color azul cielo de sus ojos, sus labios rosados, finos delicados eran atravesados verticalmente por una leve cicatriz que apenas se notaba sobre su piel blanca...le regalo una sonrisa a su compañero para liberar la tensión que el mismo generaba

-¿Crees realmente que vaya a dar información sobre la primera orden?- Zarek levantó su ceja incrédulo

Dasha rio un poco para después contestar -Por supuesto que no…bueno, al menos creo que no, por lo que veo será difícil quebrar a este tipo, en serio es muy terco y orgulloso- miro hacia el monitor que proyectaba la imagen del general dentro de su celda, sonrió agregando- ya algo haremos con él, por ahora esperemos a ver qué sucede...así que tranquilo algún beneficio sacaremos de esto y todos saldremos ganando, te lo aseguro- una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en los labios de ambos, lo que le esperaba al general no era nada bueno

* * *

 **Hola corazones aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, a Hux las cosas no le están saliendo muy bien últimamente y por fin aparecen nuevos personajes jajaja en respuesta a** **Omar2:** **primero muchas gracias por tu comentario y por el follow lo aprecio realmente y bueno Hux es pelirrojo aparece en su pagina de wikia, ahi fue donde lo corrobore para evitar esa confusión :D...en fin aclarado eso muchas gracias a todos por leer, ya el próximo cap esta en proceso y espero publicarlo pronto un abrazo y saludos :D**


	3. Memoria

Pasaron varios días desde la primera visita de los mercenarios a la celda del general. Para Hux todos esos días parecían una eternidad, apenas sabia cuando era día y noche gracias a la abertura de barrotes en el techo que servía en cierto modo como contacto con el exterior, le sentaba bien sentir un ápice de luz natural pero esto no era grato cuando el día era lluvioso, la celda se llenaba de humedad, las paredes y el piso parecían de hielo por el frió, el único provecho que podía conseguir Hux de eso era el agua de la cual lo habían privado hace un tiempo…la comida era escasa y esporádica, se la hacían llegar bruscamente por la hendija de la puerta tirándosela al suelo, aunque al general le desagradaba esto cuando ya no miraba alternativa lo que le quedaba era sucumbir ante la necesidad del hambre y comer las pocas sobras que le daban, se sentía completamente humillado. ¿Cómo era posible que la primera orden todavía no lo haya encontrado?... ¿Será que lo habían dado por muerto?, ¿Algún día podría escapar? esos eran los pensamientos que atormentaba constantemente la mente del general mientras solo era acompañado por la soledad.

-Mantén la cordura Hux…en serio tengo que mantener la cordura- se decía a sí mismo

Pero algo inquietaba al general, algo que estaba rondado por su cabeza al mismo tiempo que todos esos pensamientos… la chica… eso era, algo le parecía familiar en ella, su figura o su voz…o quizás su manera de ser, pero tenía algo que él creía reconocer, puede ser que solo este confundido, y probablemente la falta de agua y comida o las golpizas lo estén haciendo pensar o ver cosas donde no las hay, sin embargo Hux estaba seguro de que su mente no podía engañarlo, él es un hombre muy astuto e inteligente y sabía perfectamente que algo se le estaba escapando, pero tarde o temprano lo descubriría

En otra habitación se encontraban Dasha y Zarek junto a otros dos mercenarios, la chica daba indicaciones a estos últimos sobre una misión que tendrían que llevar a cabo, estaban nerviosos e intimidados por el moreno que estaba parado a un lado de la chica, sería su primera misión, asignada con el propósito de saber si realmente valía la pena incluirlos al grupo, la joven termino de dar información y los dos chicos se retiraron rápido de la sala. Dasha se recostó del espaldar de la silla donde yacía sentada

-Explicarle misiones a los novatos es agotador

-¿Crees que puedan lograr misión?- se sentó sobre el escritorio que estaba frente a la silla de la joven

-Creo que lo que más espero es que sobrevivan…como podrán gozar de los beneficios si están muertos- bromeo un poco

Zarek miro hacia uno de los monitores de vigilancia enfocándose específicamente en la del general

-¿Ya pensaste que hacer con el tipo ese?- pregunto Zarek con desprecio aun mirando hacia el monitor

Dasha le siguió la mirada dándose cuenta de a quien se refería- pensaba en vender información de la primera orden a la resistencia, o a quien pudiera interesar y por su puesto al mejor postor-volvió su mirada al frente hundiendo su cabeza en la silla y con una sonrisa dijo- pero por muy rudos que seamos el bastardo es terco y muy resistente…

\- Ya lo creo por muchas torturas y castigos no ha pronunciado ni una palabra referente a su organización…está comenzando a desesperarme y sabes lo que pasa cuando me desespero- sonrió siniestramente

Zarek había tenido como el los llamaba momentos divertidos con el general donde lo torturaba y golpeaba sin contemplación, cada cierto tiempo lo visitaba para darle una lección e intentar quebrar el orgullo de Hux pero nunca conseguía nada, incluso Dasha intento muchas veces indagar por medios menos violentos, como tratar de desequilibrarlo mentalmente pero ni eso funcionaba…

-Supongo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto…antes de que lo mates como has hecho con muchos otros- se levantó del asiento y mirando a Zarek le dijo- busca el gancho te veré en su celda

Hux estaba dormido, después de tanto tiempo consiguió conciliar el sueño aunque sea solo un momento, su cabello estaba todo desaliñado, y su barbilla comenzaba a poblarse de una tenue barba, sus labios se veían resecos y quebrados, sus ropas estaban sucias llenas de sangre al igual que su rostro, que a su vez mostraba diversos hematomas y laceraciones , el general no era ni la sombra de lo que parecía antes, ese hombre pulcro e imponente líder de la base… estaba desapareciendo.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y unos tres hombres entraron en ella Zarek era uno de estos, el moreno ordenó a uno de ellos que colgara el gancho del techo, mientras que él junto al otro hombre tomaron al general y lo colgaron por la cadena del medio de las esposas quedando con los brazos extendidos completamente hacia arriba, el general no parecía resistirse ante estas acciones aun después de todo no deseaba mostrarse débil o acabado su mirada soberbia se mantenía

-No sabes cómo odio cuando me miras de esa forma…me provoca matarte de la peor manera posible cada vez que lo haces- escupió con odio apretándolo por el cuello pero Hux no parecía inmutarse

-Déjalo Zarek…yo me encargare de él a partir de aquí- Dasha entró nuevamente con la cara tapada y la capucha, no le interesaba que Hux identificara su rostro y éste claro se percató de eso desde hace mucho tiempo-veamos si de esta manera consigo que colabores- se dirigió al general- así que hablemos- cruzo sus manos y lo miro fijamente

-Yo no tengo nada que decirte- sus palabras fluyeron rápido y firme

Dasha levanto una ceja, cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro finalmente frunció su ceño al igual que sus labios en señal de exasperación

-Mmm…entonces supongo, que deseas continuar la reunión con tu nuevo amigo- movió uno de los brazos cruzados y señalo a un lado con el pulgar en dirección a Zarek – ¿o me equivoco?

Hux la miro y luego miro a Zarek que estaba tronando sus nudillos con una siniestra sonrisa, sabía lo que le esperaba si lo dejaban nuevamente con Zarek, el general sentía que en algún momento su cuerpo cedería, sabía que no iba a resistir toda la vida, el entrenó alguna vez para resistir algo así, pero nada más allá de eso. Él volvió a dirigir su mirada a la chica su expresión se suavizo tenuemente, para luego mostrar cierta preocupación

-Bien…inferiré que es un no- tomo de su cinturón un bastón, lo desplego y lo apunto hacia el general quedando la punta a pocos centímetros de sus rostro, Hux parecía no inmutarse ante ese hecho- haremos esto de una forma simple, te portaras bien, me darás información y a cambio no te daré una descarga con esto…probablemente- la punta del bastón soltó un pequeño destello seguido de un sonido parecido a electricidad- ¿estamos de acuerdo?

El general trago en seco, una gota de sudor cayó por un lado de su rostro, este no emitía palabra alguna, estaba consciente de que eso le causaba problemas, no decir nada era algo que agotaba la paciencia de los mercenarios y que traía terribles consecuencias para él, Dasha esperaba aunque sea una palabra del pelirrojo pero este seguía firme en su conducta

-Muy bien…como quieras- retiro el bastón que permanecía frente al rostro de Hux y lo enterró con rapidez a un costado de su abdomen generándole una fuerte descarga, el general apretó los ojos y los dientes tratando de resistir el choque, se sacudía y retorcía de un lado al otro, era inevitable la inestabilidad al moverse por el dolor ya que estaba colgado, no podía hacer nada solo aguantar hasta el final

La chica continuo solo por unos segundos y luego se detuvo, el general acabo con la cabeza gacha, por su cara corrían varias gotas de sudor y su respiración era agitada, Zarek sonreía desde atrás, le placía verlo sufrir. Dasha solo esperaba atenta una reacción distinta, se acercó inclino un poco su cabeza para mirar mejor el rostro del pelirrojo que seguía clavado hacia el suelo

-¿No te gustó cierto?...como veras no estoy jugando…por lo que te conviene obedecer

Hux subió su cabeza lentamente, tenía el ceño fruncido con una expresión dura, odiaba estar en esa situación, "si estuviera en la base en este momento ordenaría matar a todos los que me están haciendo esto y de la peor manera posible, principalmente a ella y al tipo de atrás" eso era lo que pensaba luego de esa acción

-Habla- ordeno tajante la mercenaria

Hux escupió a la cara de Dasha sin embargo en un rápido reflejo esta bloqueo el escupitajo con la palma de su mano

Primero rio para agregar- típico…estoy acostumbrada a que los prisioneros hagan esto, tanto que ya desarrolle el reflejo necesario para evitarlo… ¿curioso no?- siguió riendo y luego abofeteó fuertemente al general usando la misma mano con la que detuvo el escupitajo

La bofetada hizo que se balanceara un poco Dasha sujetó firme con una mano el rostro de Hux apretándola y dirigiéndola hacia ella

-Parece que aún no te ha quedado claro quien tiene el poder aquí…ya no estás en la base…de hecho ya ni siquiera existe - se burló- y a estas alturas seguramente pensaran que tú tampoco, a la primera orden no parece importarle que hayas desaparecido, además tu más que nadie deberías saber que todos son reemplazables ¿no lo crees?- Dasha intentaba jugar con la mente del general

La sangre de Hux comenzaba a hervir de la rabia, aunque sonara muy rudo era cierto la primera orden tenía una misión y no se detendrían solo porque él ya no estaba, buscarían la forma de continuar… lo que ya no es necesario se desecha o se olvida

-Si un Stormtrooper muere hay muchos otros que lo pueden reemplazar…si un general desaparece o muere…bueno supongo que es la misma situación…tu relevancia se ha acabado- dijo con un tono de cinismo para luego soltar el rostro del pelirrojo

-La primera orden no es nada sin mí- miraba a la mercenaria con odio

-Oh vaya…todavía puedes hablar…ya me estaba preocupando-rio y luego agregó- si la primera orden no es nada sin ti…no crees que al menos ¿hubiesen tomado mas esfuerzo por encontrarte?

\- ¿Y cómo sabes si no lo están haciendo?-replicó al instante

-Oh querido…yo se muchas cosas…y una de esas es que tus queridos soldados cesaron la búsqueda hace un buen tiempo- se notaba un aire de victoria y suficiencia

Hux puso una expresión de extrañez, ¿sería eso verdad?, ¿dejarían de buscarlo así de simple?...él se consideraba una pieza importante para la organización, él la levanto, y la dirigió la convirtió en lo que era…no podía ser cierto…

-Es mentira-aseguró con enfades

-Seguramente ya te encontraron un remplazo- se burló del general

Hux apretó los dientes con rabia el solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad lo hacía enojar, intento abalanzarse a la chica pero el estar suspendido no lo permitía, Dasha no se sorprendió ante tal reacción porque era justo lo que esperaba, por otro lado Zarek disfrutaba ver como Hux se frustraba con cada palabra que decía su compañera…Dasha uso el bastón nuevamente y le dio una descarga

-Tranquilo… tranquilo general- le decía mientras continuaba torturando a Hux con la descarga- no tenemos que ponernos violentos…

Hux se retorcía, podía sentir toda la corriente recorrer su cuerpo sin contemplación, intentaba aguantar, no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente…Dasha de cierto modo admiraba la perseverancia y el aguante que tenía Hux pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que era estúpido soportar todo eso por nada

Pasaron varias horas y los mercenarios no pudieron conseguir nada relevante, Dasha continuaba con sus juegos mentales pero Hux apena mencionaba palabras u oraciones que no contenían ninguna información de importancia, en otros intervalos solo quedaba inconsciente por segundos debido a las descargas, pero aun asi nada que pudiera servir

La mercenaria dio la última descarga al pobre cuerpo débil del general, Hux quedo sin fuerzas colgando desde el techo con la cabeza gacha al parecer estaba inconsciente nuevamente…Dasha soltó un suspiro con fastidio, ya estaba cansada de esa situación por lo que hizo una seña a uno de los hombres que ayudo a colgar al pelirrojo en el gancho inicialmente para que lo bajara, este obedeció soltándolo rápidamente, el cuerpo del pelirrojo cayó bruscamente quedando tendido en el suelo.

-Quiero que me dejen a solas con él- ordenó a sus hombres

Los otros dos mercenarios obedecieron sin problemas y se dispusieron a salir de la celda pero Zarek no estaba de acuerdo, Dasha lo miro esperando a que saliera también

-No iré a ningún lado… me quedare aquí contigo-reclamo a su compañera

-Zarek necesito que te retires, ya has contribuido lo suficiente déjame manejar esto

-Pero…- Dasha le lanzo una mirada desafiante, Zarek achico sus ojos con gran molestia y exclamo- BIEN…como quieras- salió de mala gana de la celda gruñendo por el pasillo

La puerta se cerró la chica se giró hacia el general que seguía tendido en el suelo, lo observo detenidamente… "idiota" pensó, dio unos pasos hacia él, se inclinó y comenzó a darle palmadas en la cara para reanimarlo

-Oye…oye despierta… oh vamos exageres…no fui tan dura esta vez- decía la chica con poca seriedad mientras seguían en la misma tarea

Después de unos cuantos segundos Hux volvió en sí, con cierta dificultad abrió los ojos, se sentía exhausto… Dasha se fijó de que el general estaba volviendo en sí, cuando el pelirrojo la miro tan cerca de él se sobresalto y esta vez como pudo se apartó de ella pegándose a la pared de la celda mirándola como un animal acorralado pero a la defensiva, la mercenaria se sorprendió ante ese hecho, no pensó que reaccionaria de esa manera aunque fuese muy lógico…

-Descuida ya se acabaron los castigos…al menos por hoy claro- la chica se cruzó de brazos y miro con seriedad a Hux

El hombre permanecía en silencio y a la expectativa del próximo movimiento de la muchacha, aunque de igual manera no era mucho lo que podía hacer apenas tenía energía para mantenerse consiente…estaba débil pero seguía intentado parecer fuerte

-Sabes…creo que a veces me das algo de pena- la muchacha rompió el silencio

Hux sintió molestia y ofensa por el comentario pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba que se traía entre manos la chica

-Dime Hux ¿realmente vale la pena que mueras por la primera orden?- pregunto curiosa

-Lo vale- respondió automáticamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto nuevamente con un tono de extrañez aunque conocía su respuesta le intrigaba el hecho de saber que era lo tan importante para ese hombre

-¿Por qué?...- estaba ofendido ante tal pregunta- ¿quieres saber el por qué?... he dado gran parte de mi vida para convertirlo en lo que es ahora…no puedo dejar que por una nimiedad sea destruido todo por lo que he trabajado…mis ideales prevalecerán incluso si yo mismo debo morir por ellos

-Que estupidez…sinceramente pensé que eras más inteligente…pensé- hizo una pausa para calcular bien lo que diría- creí que eras un verdadero líder

-Lo soy

-Por supuesto que no…es decepcionante…el estado en el que estas ahora es terrible y solo estas aquí esperando a que tus subordinados te encuentren…porque eso es lo que siempre haces esperar a que otros hagan lo que tú quieres

-Siguen órdenes- aclaro Hux

-Igual que tú-dijo con seguridad

Hux mostro asombro ante esa afirmación ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-Eres otra marioneta a la disposición de alguien con más poder que tu-la chica trataba de llegar a un punto…se preguntaba si conseguiría lograrlo

-¿Que estás diciendo?

-Yo se muchas cosas Hux créeme es mi trabajo…tengo ojos y oídos en todos lados, sé del tipo ese de negro Kylo…y de su maestro a quien sigue con gran fervor y al cual igualmente te has rendido a su merced…decepcionante- reiteró-¿Qué pasó con eso de ser el hombre de poder?…el que controla todo, al que respetan y aclaman, el que da órdenes y no el que las recibe, el ejemplo de lo que debe ser una figura de alta jerarquía

-Todo eso era yo antes de que me trajeran aquí…libérame para que veas de lo que soy capaz

-Claro…por supuesto- dijo con sarcasmo

-Incluso- una idea vino a la mente del general- …la primera orden podría otorgarles mejores beneficios más que otras organizaciones…yo me encargaría de ello- Hux intentó persuadir a la chica

-Primero nos querías matar y ahora quieres hacer tratos- rio un poco- aunque suena interesante saber que podría obtener…no gracias, tengo otros planes y ninguno de ellos incluye liberarte – su expresión paso a uno más serio

Hux endureció su rostro…parecía que no tenía salida, estaba harto de estar encerrado, sufriendo la cantidad de golpes, torturas, horas de hambre y humillación, día tras día, semana tras semana…parecía algo de nunca acabar sin embargo no pretendía ceder

-No seas estúpido y colabora…no tiene caso resistirse-sugirió la mercenaria

El general no menciono otra palabra en su lugar desvió la mirada mantenido su expresión

Dasha exhalo con exasperación y rodo sus ojos con fastidio -Olvídalo…me rindo…ya veré que puedo hacer contigo -se dio media vuelta dando la espalda al general para retirarse pero antes -Crees que tienes el poder pero solo es una ilusión autocomplaciente de tus ideales inútiles

Esas últimas palabras llevaron al límite a Hux… que pareció haberse percatado de algo, de repente un impulso recorrió su cuerpo lo que fue suficiente para que se levantara de donde se encontraba y embistiera a la chica por la espalda, esta solo vio como la cadena de las esposas que aprisionaban a Hux pasaban lentamente frente a sus ojos hasta acomodarse alrededor de su cuello, la fuerza del impulso generó que la chica cayera al suelo boca abajo con Hux sobre su espalda tirando con mucho afán de la cadena estrangulándola. La chica intentaba zafarse como podía trataba de quitarse la cadena del cuello pero era imposible el general se lo impedía no pensaba cesar

-¿Crees que no recordaría quién eres?...al inicio me costó un poco…pero finalmente lo conseguí…como podría olvidar yo a una traidora como tu…Dasha- hizo gran énfasis con desprecio al mencionar su nombre

Los ojos de Dasha se llenaron de asombro ya sabía quién era. Hux sonreía se sentía victorioso al estar llevando acabo tal acto, creía que por fin estaba pagando todo lo que le hicieron. La capucha había caído a causa de la embestida dejando lucir parte de su rostro y su cabellera, por lo que Hux pudo apreciarlo mejor. El rostro de la joven estaba comenzando a tornarse rojo, varias venas se marcaban en su frente y el aire empezaba a faltar, su mirada estaba llena de desesperación

-Ya me parecías muy familiar…con que este es el grupo de mercenarios llamados los desertores…el grupo de puros traidores…han sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza, entorpeciendo muchas de las misiones de la organización… ¿realmente abandonaste la primera orden para esto?...que patético- seguía halando la cadena con fuerza mientras decía cada palabra con un aire de superioridad y satisfacción

Dasha continuaba luchando por su vida, mientras una de sus manos seguía intentando inútil y desesperadamente liberarse de la cadena la otra la extendió a un lado buscando algo con que defenderse hasta que finalmente consiguió el bastón que a causa de la caída se separó de la chica a cierta distancia, lo tomo con rapidez y lo enterró a un costado de Hux soltándole una descarga suficiente para hacer que cediera su ataque, logró zafarse como pudo, estaba aturdida por la falta de aire, trato de levantarse, pero nuevamente el general se lo impidió tomándola con sus propias manos por el cuello apretando con gran ira, esta vez no planeaba soltarla hasta asegurarse de que ya no viviera.

* * *

 **Hola corazones lamento en serio mucho mucho mucho muchísimo el enorme retraso pero he estado al tope con los exámenes finales y apenas me da chance escribir y todavía me faltan mas exámenes pero tratare de ponerme al día aun no he abandonado esta historia y tampoco lo pienso hacer así que no se preocupen quedan varios capítulos por publicar...y bueno como les prometí aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo espero les haya gustado, el siguiente esta en proceso y espero publicarlo pronto un saludo y abrazos a todos :D**


	4. Conciencia

En la habitación de monitoreo Zarek se disponía a dejarse caer en la silla acolchada para descansar sin embargo algo llamo su atención al desviar la mirada a una de las pantallas, pudo notar como Hux estaba estrangulando a Dasha

-¡Maldición!- exclamo alarmado y salió rápido de la habitación al rescate de su compañera

De vuelta en la celda Hux mantenía su acción, no tenía intención de detenerse no hasta que lograra vengarse de todo lo que le había hecho

-Odio a todos los traidores… ustedes son la peor basura que existe…puede que muera aquí pero no será antes de té mate primero- apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de la muchacha

La joven seguía luchando por su vida, el aire disminuía poco a poco, la debilidad y desesperación no le permitía pensar con claridad en otro movimiento, Hux se percató de la mirada de miedo que tenía la chica, sonriendo frente a ese hecho...consiguió lo que quería, mostrar quien finalmente tenía el control, sin embargo antes de continuar fue interrumpido por un potente golpe directo a su rostro ocasionando que cayera hacia un lado aturdido deteniendo su ataque al instante. Dasha tomo una gran bocana de aire para posteriormente comenzar a toser, afortunadamente Zarek llego junto a otros dos mercenarios que encontró camino al lugar de contención, el moreno se acercó a ella justo después de propinar el golpe al general

-¿Dasha te encuentras bien?- ayudo a la joven a levantarse su respiración era rápida Zarek tomo la tela que tapaba la boca de la chica y la bajo para que pudiera respirar mejor mostrando su rostro por completo, Dasha apenas podía hablar así que solo asintió…Zarek miro a uno de los mercenarios- sácala de aquí asístela en lo que sea necesario-el hombre obedeció- en cuanto a ti- se dirigió hacia el general que apenas se recuperaba del golpe- ya me cansaste- avanzo con rapidez hacia el pelirrojo para posteriormente propinarle varios golpes y patadas junto a su otro compañero en represalia a lo que le hizo a Dasha

La chica que ya se estaba recuperando el aliento se fijó de lo que sucedía, si Zarek continuaba iba a matarlo, aunque lo merecería no era lo que ella quería, se aproximó hacia su compañero y trato de detenerlo

-¡Zarek!…¡Zarek!...no detente…¡lo vas matar!

-¿Y qué? es lo que este miserable se merece- decía airado regresando a los golpes

-No…no…-insistía la chica- recuerda que aún lo necesitamos vivo…muerto no va a servir Zarek no olvides cual es nuestro principal objetivo- insistía

El moreno no pretendía ceder, Hux paso el limite al casi matar a su amiga, Zarek además de tener un profundo odio hacia el general sentía que era su deber hacerlo pagar por sus actos pero Dasha seguía insistiendo

-¡Zarek…Zarek! ¡Detente ahora!- exclamo con firmeza

Zarek gruño con ira y se apartó de mala gana saliendo de la celda enfadado gritando improperios…La joven miro a Hux que se encontraba mal herido en el suelo y aprovechando sus últimos momentos de conciencia y lucidez dijo con firmeza

-La próxima vez que intentes hacer algo asi de nuevo… no lo pienso detener- uso un tono serio y amenazante

Hux se desvaneció y lo último que vio fue el rostro completo de su antigua compañera del deber. Dasha se dispuso a salir de la celda afuera de esta la esperaba un muy enojado Zarek su expresión mostraba gran desaprobación por haberlo detenido

-¿Por qué me detuviste?...tu más que nadie sabe que es lo que se merece- reprocho a la joven

-¿Podrías calmarte de una vez?...tampoco es el único prisionero que ha hecho eso con alguno de nosotros

-Y los hemos matado… ¿qué hay de diferente con este? no dice nada no le veo el caso-agitaba sus manos con desesperación frente a la chica

-Primero TU los has matado -lo señalo- segundo debes aprender a pensar fríamente…no todo lo puedes obtener a golpes- cruzo sus brazos

-¿Me estas reprochando después de haberte salvado?- pregunto enojado

-Sí, me ayudaste y lo agradezco pero siempre es el mismo problema contigo…tienes que aprender a controlarte

El moreno apretó los dientes y sus puños con rabia descargándola en un certero golpe a la pared de metal abollándola levemente y soltando un gran grito…Dasha rodó sus ojos ante tal acción

-Muy bien abollaste la pared… ¿ahora te sientes mejor?- pregunto con algo de molestia el ambiente estaba tenso a consecuencia de lo sucedido

-A decir verdad no…no sé qué hubiera hecho si…- Zarek se acercó a la chica, la tomo por el rostro y la miro fijamente a los ojos –Dasha sabes que me preocupo por ti…y si ese bastardo te pone una mano encima otra vez lo voy a matar de la peor forma que exista

-Lo se…pero eso no volverá a suceder te lo aseguro- afirmo posando sus manos sobre las de su compañero

-¿Qué medidas tomaras con él?...porque algo vas hacer algo al respecto ¿verdad?- el moreno no daba puntada sin dedal

Dasha retiro las manos de Zarek de su rostro y se apartó a un lado

-Sera mejor que lo dejemos en aislamiento por ahora…que no tenga contacto con nadie y continúen con la porción escasa de alimentos y agua…mi mente no está muy clara en este momento como para pensar en otra cosa

-Tienes razón…lo siento…mejor ve a descansar yo me encargo de lo demás-aconsejo

Dasha se dirigió a su habitación al entrar se quitó la chaqueta que traía encima y la dejo a un lado, necesitaba algo de tranquilidad después de ese día agotador y concurrido. Entro al baño y mientras caminaba se iba despojando de algunas de sus prendas tiro a un lado la camisa negra que llevaba bajo su chaqueta y sus pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior , se miró al espejo por un momento y empezó a examinar las marcas en su cuello

-Imbécil- susurro molesta refiriéndose al pelirrojo

Frunció el ceño, Apretó sus puños y los hizo chocar duramente contra el lavabo, "eso no debió suceder" pensó…miro nuevamente su reflejo unos cuantos recuerdos empezaron a inundar su mente, dos jóvenes tendidos en una pradera observando hacia el cielo sonrientes joviales llenos de sueños e ilusiones. Dasha agito su cabeza no podía dar lugar a ese tipo de pensamientos no ahora, no de nuevo…se aproximó hasta la ducha retirando sus últimas prendas, abrió la regadera y se posó bajo el agua fría que salía de esta, necesitaba relajarse…dejar de pensar en lo sucedido…dejar de pensar en Hux, agacho la cabeza permitiendo que las gotas golpearan su espalda masajeándola suavemente, pero los recuerdos continuaban invadiendo sus pensamientos, Dasha gruño con enfado y acto seguido golpeo la pared del baño reiteradas veces mientras decía entre cada golpe

-YA-DEJA-DE-PENSAR-EN-ESO

Sus nudillos empezaron a lesionarse, la sangre en la pared se unía con el agua y se deslizaba hasta el suelo…se detuvo en un instante, apoyo la frente a la pared, solo se escuchaban las gotas caer…su mirada guardaba cierta nostalgia. Mucho tiempo evito que los recuerdos le afectaran, sin embargo el hecho de volverse a encontrar con él y que ya este consiente de quien es ella…hace que esos recuerdos atormenten su mente de nuevo

-Demonios…no puedo dejar que nubles mi juicio…no de nuevo- musito con pesar

Termino de ducharse salió tomo una toalla y la coloco alrededor de su cuerpo, llego a un pequeño estante metálico de seis gavetas abrió la primera y saco una panty negra, de la segunda sustrajo una ancha camisa…se colocó ambas prendas y finalmente se lanzó sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo, necesitaba descansar, dormir y despejar su mente de todo lo ocurrido

Los días pasaron, tal cual como dijo Dasha, Hux paso días en aislamiento sin contacto con nadie, su estado no era el mejor, había sufrido muchas heridas a causa de la golpiza de Zarek por lo que apenas podía moverse, la comida continuaba siendo escasa aunque a veces lo privaban de ella por varios días, la fuerza del general se estaba apagando cada vez más conforme pasaba el tiempo. Por otro lado Dasha continuaba con sus misiones junto a Zarek o enfocada en cualquier otra obligación , entrenando, delegando misiones o tareas entre otras cosas, buscaba mantener su mente ocupada sin embargo después de ese día no conseguía mantenerse tranquila parecía hacer las cosas de manera automática mientras su mente viajaba a otro lado, un lado enfocado en el general

Dentro de una sala de entrenamiento se encontraban Dasha y Zarek teniendo un enfrentamiento amistoso

-Dasha que te pasa te noto algo distraída- Pregunto Zarek posando la punta filosa de una especie de lanza desplegable bajo la barbilla de la chica finalizando el entrenamiento entre ambos

La joven respiraba con cansancio, miro al hombre no hallaba con exactitud que responderle, y tampoco le diría que su mente últimamente estaba más enfocada en el general que en su propio trabajo

-Nada- se limitó a responder

Zarek la miro primero con cierta sospecha, luego retiro el arma del cuello de la joven y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Dasha tomo fuerte la mano de su compañero aceptando la ayuda

-Tienes que estar alerta no querrás darle ventajas a tus enemigos- le aconsejo el moreno esbozando una pícara sonrisa

-Si… si…como digas- dijo con poco interés

El mercenario mantuvo su mirada de sospecha sobre Dasha esta reacciono rápidamente ante esto

-¿Qué?- levanto una ceja

-Últimamente parece que estuvieras y no estuvieras aquí- el moreno continuaba mirándola fijamente

Dasha exhalo con fastidio rodando sus ojos -No empieces de nuevo- comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida de la sala de entrenamiento tratando de evadir las palabras del moreno

-Desde lo que sucedió con el tipo ese has estado actuando extraño- inquirió su compañero- incluso tu misma has dicho que eso ha pasado muchas veces, pero en ninguna de esas veces te has puesto de esta forma

Dasha seguía caminando ignorando al moreno…pero este insistía dando cualquier argumento para demostrar que a su compañera le sucedía algo

-Tengo muchas cosas importantes en las que pensar eso es todo- respondió a Zarek esperando que pudiera satisfacer sus dudas- nuevos miembros, misiones, prisioneros, pensar en qué hacer con el tipo ese…es un prisionero valioso y no podemos darnos lujo de dejarlo ir por nada

-Claro, claro…por su puesto-agrego Zarek aún no muy convencido

Ambos dejaron la sala atravesaron el pasillo y llegaron nuevamente al mismo cuarto de monitoreo en el que siempre se reúnen, la joven se aproximó a una despensa que se encontraba suspendida en una esquina de la habitación de esta sustrajo dos botellas de vidrio medianas que dentro contenían una sustancia amarillenta, tenía una tapa metálica y estaba rodeada de una etiqueta que tenía palabras grabadas en ella en una lengua difícil de identificar. Dasha lanzo una de las botellas al moreno con la intención de que este lo atrapara lo cual hizo en efecto

-Esto te hará recuperar energía- destapo su bebida y procedió a tomar de ella soltando un suspiro de satisfacción al terminar de probar el primer sorbo

Zarek hizo lo mismo a diferencia que termino tomándose todo el líquido de la botella de una vez -Entonces…no pasara toda la vida en aislamiento ¿o sí?- el muchacho retomo el tema buscando indagar sobre la situación- es inservible tenerlo así

Dasha dirigió la vista hacia el monitor, ya desde hace unos días su atención estaba puesta en el general y sobretodo en su preocupante estado, aunque no lo quisiera admitir estaba comenzando a generar una ligera y extraña sensación dentro de sí, ¿preocupación quizás? No, no lo lograba identificar o mejor dicho no lo deseaba, no podía flaquear ante sea lo que sea que creyera sentir, Hux era su prisionero y debía tomar medidas acorde a ello

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la resistencia?-desvió la vista nuevamente hacia el moreno

-Si claro- asintió

-Creo que podríamos obtener algo bueno a cambio- sugirió la muchacha

-Si el tipo ese no nos dio información a nosotros menos lo hará con la resistencia- agrego con seguridad

-¿Y eso que importa?-replico al instante-mientras nos beneficiemos, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran con él, ya no sería nuestro problema

Zarek sonrió, le encantaba cuando Dasha se comportaba de esa forma, fría ante todo, al parecer estaba regresando

-Suena muy bien- apoyo la idea de la chica

-Creo que es hora de ir hacerle una visita a la general – sonrió maliciosamente mientras examinaba la botella en su mano a la que casi ya no le quedaba contenido luego agrego- ¿cuento contigo para la visita?

El moreno dejo su botella vacía de lado y dijo -Sabes que me encantaría acompañarte pero no podre- puso una falsa y divertida mueca de tristeza- tengo un encargo pendiente

-¿El tipo de Jakku?- interrumpió irritada la chica

-Si, en efecto…le debo ese trabajo, ha tenido ciertos problemas…además paga muy bien…así que no estaré por aquí por algunos días

-Ya veo…entiendo

-Pero envíales mis saludos-dijo divertido

Zarek perteneció a la resistencia hace mucho antes de formar parte de los desertores sin embargo sentía que sus ideales diferían mucho a los de la organización por lo tanto abandono la resistencia y siguió a Dasha en sus planes de independencia

En D'qar la noche había caído la tranquilidad se hacía presente en la base de la resistencia, después de su victoria sobre la primera orden, consiguieron ganar un tiempo provisional de calma, donde podrían descansar pero igual permaneciendo alerta a cualquier intento de amenaza que se pudiera presentar y trazando planes y estrategias futuras en caso de que la primera orden o cualquier otro enemigo actuara de nuevo

La general Organa caminaba por el corredor de la base con Poe Dameron a su lado, este le daba un informe detallado sobre la situación de su última misión

Entraron a la sala esta era iluminada por focos que irradiaban una luz blanca fluorescente, había un enorme ventanal de vidrio por el cual se podría ver el paisaje arropado por la oscuridad de la noche estrellada y el silencio, también había una larga mesa en la cual se sentaban los altos mandos a discutir sobre temas importantes respecto a situaciones que involucraban su participación…los dos miembros ingresaron a la habitación posteriormente sin saber que alguien les estaba esperando

-Buenas noches general

Poe rápidamente desenvaino su blaster apuntando directamente al origen de aquellas palabras. Dasha estaba frete a ella sentada sobre una de las mesas de la sala de reunión, otros dos hombres se encontraban en cada extremo de la puerta apuntando amenazante al piloto y a la líder de la resistencia

-Vaya tranquilos no tenemos que ponernos violentos- fingió una reacción de preocupación y asombro

-¿Dasha que haces aquí?, sabes que no eres bienvenida-hablo firme la general

-¿En serio? …¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto con un falso interés

-Desde que boicoteaste una de nuestras misiones, dejaste que destruyeran media base murieran varios miembros de la resistencia y que casi me mataran…eso fue por tu culpa- reclamo el piloto con mucho enfado

-No seas exagerado Dameron…no fue para tanto- cruzo sus piernas sobre la mesa

-Sal de aquí- apunto a la chica con aire amenazante

-Cielos cálmate no he venido a pelear ni nada por el estilo…solo quiero hablar con la general

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- aseguro Leia con firmeza

-Por favor Leia…sé que esto te puede interesar…sobretodo porque involucra a tu querido hijo- le clavo una mirada penetrante esperando que sus palabras hicieran fuerza sobre la general

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron enormemente en sorpresa a las palabras de la chica...Dasha logro rápidamente captar la atención de la general

-¿Realmente no creerás que confiaremos en ti verdad?- Se dirigió Poe a la chica

-Eso no depende de ti Dameron- no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la mujer esperaba una señal de ella

-General no podemos permitir que nos vuelva a engañar…- el piloto se dirigió a su superior, sin embargo esta estaba en silencio, pensaba con detenimiento la decisión que tomaría- ¿general?- reitero hasta que finalmente

-Baja el arma Poe- la mirada de Poe se clavó rápidamente en la general con una clara mueca de extrañez, Dasha sonrió divertida ante ese hecho

Poe no estaba de acuerdo no se fiaba de la chica en absoluto- lo siento general no bajare mi arma si ella no ordena a estos dos tipos que bajen las suyas primero…no me arriesgare- era sensato lo que demandaba el piloto…ambos miraron a Dasha mientras continuaban apuntándola, esta frunció los labios y con un ademan ordeno a sus hombres que bajaran las armas, posterior a eso el miembro de la resistencia hizo lo mismo

-Muy bien ya calmada la situación…supongo que podemos hablar de negocios- se irguió y cruzo los brazos

-Hablemos a solas en otro lugar- sugirió Leia

-Oh no hace falta…esto será breve no hay nada que ocultar tampoco

-Perfecto entonces vayamos al punto… ¿dime de una vez que es lo que quieres?- pregunto tajante la general

-Quiero hacer negocios…tengo capturado a un prisionero que le puede proporcionar información sustanciosa sobre la primera orden claro que-no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por la general

-¿Ahora haces negocios y vendes prisioneros?...pensé que no te movías de tu lugar a menos que no fuese que alguien te contratara

-Digamos que tengo mis pasatiempos…debo buscar ganancias por otros medios…no puedo estancarme… ¿no lo cree?

-Vaya medios- dijo con un tono de sarcasmo-¿Entonces que pretendes?- se mantenía firme y alerta parada frente a la chica sabía que no era de fiar por lo que estar en guardia era lo más conveniente aun así lo que dijo al inicio había captado su atención

-Solo quiero obtener algo a cambio por mi prisionero…ya sabe usted obtiene algo yo igual y todos salimos ganando ¿no le parece?

Leia medito un poco antes de responder tenía que ser cuidadosa con sus palabras –supongamos que accediera… ¿qué seria eso que quieres a cambio?

-Bueno veamos…simples cosas materiales… algunas naves, armas…algún que otro artilugio tecnológico de utilidad… nada del otro mundo solo cosas que ayuden a elevar mis inventarios…y por supuesto inmunidad…mientras nuestras misiones no los afecte directamente a ustedes…no estarán interfiriendo como siempre

-¿Estás loca?...pides demasiado…por algo que aún no sabemos si es fidedigno- reclamo el piloto

-Como dije anteriormente Poe eso no depende de ti…además mi información es completamente confiable

-Pruébalo- demando la general-prueba que es cierto lo que dices

Dasha frunció los labios nuevamente, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano era lo que le pedirían…hizo una seña a uno de los hombres parados en la puerta, este se acercó a la general, Poe volteo mirando al sujeto amenazante y apretó su arma con fuerza, si intentaba algo no dudaría ni un segundo en encargarse de él, el mercenario le entrego a la general un dispositivo donde mostraba una imagen directa de Hux en la celda. Leia observo el estado del pelirrojo impresionándose un poco pero trato de disimularlo al menos, levanto la mirada y la fijo en Dasha está la observaba de forma fría y penetrante ahora si podía corroborar que la chica hablaba en serio

-¿Y bien?- pregunto levantando una ceja

-Muy bien…pero aun así no puedo aceptar…tuvimos muchas bajas luego del ataque a la base Starkiller…no puedo proporcionarte todo lo que me pides- negó con la cabeza devolviendo el dispositivo al mercenario

-¿Qué?...-endureció su rostro la mercenaria realmente esperaba que aceptara, al menos podría deshacerse del general y su problema se acabaría, pero no podía dejarlo ir por nada-Oh… bueno…es una lástima, ese prisionero es muy valioso… vale todo lo que pido…supongo que tendré que negociar con alguien más- intento no darle importancia al asunto, bajo de la mesa donde estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia la salida

-General- se despidió asentando la cabeza antes de salir- de igual forma si cambia de opinión sabe dónde buscarme…claro si no es que ya alguien se ha adelantado para entonces- rio y se dispuso a salir seguida de los dos sujetos que la acompañaban sin embargo algo la detuvo

-¿Quién es ese hombre a quien le das tanta importancia?- inquirió curiosa la general

-Eso es clasificado…y ya no importa de igual forma no se concretó nada por ende deja de ser su problema- respondió Dasha mirando de reojo a la mujer y esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Espera un segundo…De hecho general…creo haber visto a ese sujeto antes…- el piloto intervino…Dasha fijo su atención en este, su rostro hizo una mueca de extrañez

-Debió ser cuando estuviste en la base- se dirigio Leia al piloto

-No, no, lo recuerdo de mucho antes…a pesar de tener esa apariencia deplorable me parece muy familiar- entrecerró sus ojos tratando de hacer memoria

Los ojos de la mercenaria seguían clavados en Poe…ambos miraron a la joven que permanecía estática ante los dos, esas palabras realmente captaron la atención de la chica y tanto la líder como el piloto se percataron de ello

-¿Algo más que quieras compartir Dasha?- pregunto la general a la joven

Ella solo estaba en silencio…era como si las palabras de Poe hicieron que quedara en trance…Dasha estaba consciente de lo que era ahí venían de nuevo… los recuerdos

Poe intento hacer memoria -Ahora lo recuerdo- ese sujeto lo vi la última vez que Dasha y yo fuimos a una misión, justo el día que saboteo todo y casi muero…estoy seguro de que es el…no me acuerdo de su nombre…pero si de que era un oficial de la primera orden- decía cada palabra sin mirar a la joven solo informaba a la general lo que sabia

-La última misión que tuviste con Dasha fue para detener un ataque de la primera orden a una aldea…de la misma información que ella nos dio- Leia compartió otros datos…dando más base a los hechos pasados

-Exacto…ese día antes del ataque estaba tensa…actuaba de forma extraña…cuando ya íbamos a llevar a cabo el ataque fue cuando paso todo, casualmente el sabotaje no solo sirvió para beneficio de ella sino que preciso en el momento en que aun teníamos posibilidad de detenerlos, los dejo ir…y ese hombre estaba a cargo de ese ataque- aseguro el piloto

-¿Oigan si saben que estoy aquí verdad?...puedo escucharlos y están hablando de mi- puso cara de desagrado- ¿pero cómo sea a que punto quieres llegar?

-Al punto de ¿cómo saber si no es otra artimaña tuya en confabulación con el para hacer algo en nuestra contra otra vez?- pregunto Poe con un tono desconfiado

-¿Perdón?- levanto una ceja con incredulidad

-Dameron tiene razón…nos causaste muchos problemas ese día…aunque ese último dato no lo sabía…porque quisieras entregar a alguien a quien ayudaste a escapar, sacrificando a tus propios miembros de equipo -agrego la general

Se notó algo de incomodidad en el rostro de la chica después de escuchar eso, apretó sus puños con fuerza su expresión era seria, no le agradaba oír esas cosas…cosas que le recordaban su pasado y menos si involucraban al pelirrojo

-En primer lugar si quisiera hacer algo en contra de ustedes les hubiese disparado al entrar a esta habitación…igual no necesite estar confabulada con nadie para burlar su seguridad y llegar hasta aquí…y en segundo lugar supérenlo eso paso hace años...no estoy interesada en hacer algo en contra de la resistencia a menos que me paguen por ello- se notaba algo alterada aunque intentaba disimularlo- ya sabe general si decide creerme y aceptar es su decisión, si no…bueno es algo que me tiene sin cuidado seguro encontrare a otro que si pueda darme lo que quiero… buenas noches- pronuncio cortante para darse media vuelta y retirarse a pasos pesados de la sala seguida de los otros dos mercenarios

Luego de ese episodio la joven se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación aun vestía su ropa diaria…estaba falta de concentración, sus codos estaban apoyados sobre sus rodillas, sostenía su barbilla con la palma de su mano tapando parcialmente sus labios con sus dedos…su expresión era seria, no se percató que desde hace un tiempo sus cejas estaban arqueadas con molestia le había desagradado mucho que Poe le recordara esa situación vivida hace años, se supone que eso era historia, ya no tenía que existir en su memoria, continuaba pensando en Hux, creía sentir lo mismo que aquella vez el último momento en el que lo vio para después separarse solo hasta ahora…Dasha cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos soltando un gruñido.

Se levantó con rapidez se paró firme en el medio de su habitación, comenzó a detallar todo a su alrededor , realmente no sabía lo que hacía, su mirada intentaba buscar un punto fijo en el cuarto pero no lo conseguía la enredadera de pensamientos la estaba descontrolando, hasta que clavo sus ojos azules en algo…se aproximó rápidamente a una gaveta de su ropa lanzo todo su contenido al suelo buscaba algo con cierta desesperación hasta que finalmente entre tantas prendas lo consiguió envuelto en un pañuelo muy debajo de todo, lo extrajo de su lugar y lo desenvolvió con cuidado dejando mostrar un hermoso relicario ovalado, plateado tallado delicadamente…lo examino con nostalgia pasando su atención después al pañuelo en el que estaba envuelto éste, solo tenía una inicial grabada "H". Apretó la joya junto al pañuelo fuertemente

Salió de su habitación entrando al lugar habitual de reunión trato de ignorar los monitores paso frente estos y sustrajo de la despensa una de las misma botellas que había brindado a Zarek antes, la destapo y comenzó a consumir su contenido con rapidez…quería convencerse de que probablemente tenía mucha preocupación y le hacía falta algo para relajarse , pero no pudo evitarlo…su mirada se desvió un poco en dirección a lo que justo no deseaba ver…Hux estaba ahí recostado a la pared no parecía moverse…al parecer ya se estaba apagando la energía del general…a ese paso moriría más pronto de lo esperado…ella tomo aire profundamente, cerro sus puños al igual que sus ojos, mordió su labio inferior…se le estaba ocurriendo una insensatez

-¡Rayos!- se reprochó a si misma

En la celda Hux estaba recostado a la pared, apenas se movía, su cuerpo estaba cediendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, tenía cierta dificultad para respirar…y sus ganas de vivir eran pobres…se estaba comenzando a resignar. De repente la puerta de la celda se abrió mostrando una figura marcada por las luces exteriores, Hux lentamente levanto la mirada entrecerrando sus ojos para divisar mejor quien era, pero la habitación estaba oscura por la noche y solo entraba la misma luz tenue de la luna por la rejilla del techo…la figura camino lentamente hasta un distancia prudente siendo enfocada por la única luz que entraba a la celda

-¿Vienes por más?- Fue lo único que pronuncio el general casi sin fuerzas

* * *

 **Hola a todos aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo especial para ustedes corazones...ya me falta poco para terminar los exámenes finales de la universidad por lo que tendré un poco mas de tiempo para continuar escribiendo espero les haya gustado este capitulo...muchas gracias por sus visitas agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo para leer esto...en fin un beso y un fuerte abrazo :D**


	5. Compasión

Dasha estaba parada bajo la luz irradiada por la luna, estaba vez no traía el rostro cubierto ya no tenía sentido, llevaba consigo algunas cosas, un bolso en su espalda y una caja mediana sujetada con una mano, la otra mano la mantenía sobre el blaster que llevaba en la funda de su cinturón

-Me voy a acercar…si intentas algo estúpido te voy a- fue interrumpida

-Disparar en la cabeza lo se…aún recuerdo tus amenazas- dijo sin mayor esfuerzo permanecía recostado a la pared con sus brazos tendidos entre sus piernas, estas últimas estaban estiradas abiertas por completo, la cabeza descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros, su respiración era lenta y poco fluida- igual…no es mucho lo que podría hacer

-Bien- dio unos pasos hacia el pelirrojo quedando en frente se arrodillo, coloco la caja a un lado y descargo el bolso que cargaba en el piso…Hux hizo lo posible por dirigir su atención a la chica, ésta se concentró en la caja, la abrió y saco de ella unos cuantos instrumentos de primeros auxilios, vendas, gasas, antisépticos entre otras cosas de utilidad

-¿Por…que…haces…esto?-observaba como la muchacha se dedicaba a preparar todo

"Ni yo misma lo sé" pensó -Guarda silencio…antes de que me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo- tomo un pañuelo lo humedeció con uno de los líquidos de las botellas, sujeto con delicadeza el rostro del general y empezó a limpiar la sangre presente en éste, la cara del hombre estaba llena de laceraciones en las cejas los labios los pómulos y la nariz, Hux soltó un leve quejido de dolor al sentir el contacto del pañuelo

Además del dolor el ciertamente estaba confundido por las acciones de la chica, y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber sus intenciones

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?- reitero pero no hubo respuesta toda la atención de la muchacha estaba en las heridas del general

-Oh rayos- Dasha puso una mueca de preocupación

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto con curiosidad al ver la expresión de la mercenaria

Dasha dejo el pañuelo a un lado y tomo el rostro del pelirrojo en sus manos examino con detenimiento por un rato desde distintos ángulos- el bastardo te disloco la nariz- dijo con una sonrisa como si de un chiste se tratara- por eso tienes dificultad para respirar- aseguro- tendré que reacomodarla y te va a doler… aunque es lo que mereces- agrego con diversión

Dasha puso sus manos a cada lado del rostro del pelirrojo situando sus pulgares alrededor de la nariz preparada para enderezarla-muy bien veamos… es la primera vez que hago esto

-¿Qué di-ni siquiera le dio chance reaccionar cuando ya Dasha en un movimiento rápido reacomodo en el primer intento la nariz del general soltando éste un quejido, sintió un tirón fuerte y doloroso sin embargo a pesar de todo sus respiración se comenzaba a normalizar…

-No estuvo tan mal- agrego complacida con el resultado para continuar curando al pobre hombre

Hux seguía confundido, hace unos días la estaba ahorcando y ahora lo está ayudando, "¿Qué está pasando?", "¿será una de sus estrategias o de sus juegos?" pensaba. El general miraba la cara de seriedad de la chica que continuaba con su tarea, veía toda esa atención para él, ese cuidado que tenía al tratar las heridas en su rostro la suavidad con la que limpiaba cada una de ellas, le traía recuerdos, le hacía sentir bien poder probar un poco de sutileza después de toda esa serie de tratos hostiles.

Hux cerró los ojos y sonrió tenuemente, el cansancio le ganaba, Dasha había dejado quieto el rostro del pelirrojo por un momento para buscar dentro de la caja otra cosa sin embargo cuando volteo a mirarlo se fijó de que ya no podía mantenerse consiente

-¿Hux?- lo miro con rareza- ¿Hux?..Oh vamos no te desmayes…al menos no antes de que te de esto- saco una pequeña botella de vidrio color negro, el contenido no era visible y tampoco tenía etiqueta pero su fin parecía ser medicinal en vista del origen inicial de esta

Destapo la botella, se arrimó más a Hux tomo su rostro y acerco la botella a su boca, Hux que ya no parecía estar ahí pero luchaba por seguir consiente se rehusaba a tomar su contenido, negaba con la cabeza varias veces en señal de desacuerdo, permitió que le curara las herías pero no tomaría algo que no sabe que es, además del terrible olor que despedía no tenía idea de que podía hacerle si lo bebía o eso era lo que pensaba

-No…no-Decía apenas con un tono de debilidad

-Por favor no seas un bebe y tomate esto…te ayudara…no es veneno si es lo que piensas, si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, así que vamos colabora- insistía con la botella en la mano y luego de zarandeos lentos y necios del general pudo hacer que empezara a beber el líquido desagradable ocasionando arcadas por parte de este- ni se te ocurra regresar esto, pórtate como hombre y tómatelo todo-un poco del líquido corría por la comisura de los labios del hombre pero en contra de su voluntad consiguió consumirlo todo, Dasha aparto la botella aun sin soltar la cara de Hux tomo un pañuelo y limpio su rostro- Muy bien, perfecto…eso te hará sentir mejor poco a poco ya lo veras…ahora si puedes descansar

Los ojos del pelirrojo se cerraron lentamente su cuerpo se fue soltando muy despacio Dasha ayudo a acostarlo en el piso con cuidado, se puede decir que esa noche al fin pudo dormir con tranquilidad. Dasha lo observo con detenimiento aún no se creía lo que acababa de hacer ¿realmente ayudo a Hux?...no le hubiese importado un bledo si se trataba de alguien más que estuviese en esa situación, pero con él era diferente y aun se preguntaba el ¿por qué?…¿por qué aun no lo puede dejar ir?

Lo que sea que haya sido el líquido de la botella ayudo a Hux a tener un buen descanso, parecía reposar plácidamente el suelo estaba frió pero Dasha tendió una pequeña sabana en esta, ahí yacía el cuerpo dormido del general, el sueño de Hux parecía profundo, en el llegaban distintas imágenes desde su infancia hasta la primera orden, personas cercanas a él, momentos vividos…recuerdos

Hux abrió sus ojos con suavidad, sentía que había dormido por horas, su cabeza reposaba sobre una sábana envuelta, se levantó lentamente quedando sentado en el suelo aún estaba oscuro, se fijó de que podía respirar bien y su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto, su ropa vieja y sucia había sido cambiada por una nueva, solo una simple camisa negra holgada y una pantalón beige igual de suelto, no eran iguales a su uniforme impecable de la primera orden pero al menos estaba mejor que las ropas ensangrentadas de antes, no creía que todo eso que paso fuera real y mucho menos creía que lo haya hecho Dasha, a pesar de todo seguía pareciendo un sueño

-No fue un sueño si es lo que piensas- Hux levanto la mirada y la dirigió rápidamente al origen de las palabras, Dasha estaba recostada a la pared sus ojos azules e intensos era lo que más resaltaba en toda esa oscuridad se aproximó hacia el general quedando iluminada nuevamente por la luz que entraba por la rejilla- te dije que lo que tomaste funcionaria, ¿te sietes mejor cierto?, no es mucho pero ayuda

Hux solo la miro de reojo desconfiado y afirmo para luego agregar- ¿que era eso que me diste?

-Es una infusión especial que me vendió un anciano hace mucho tiempo, me dijo que es capaz de curar muchos males, da energía, recompone el cuerpo, entre otras cosas… obtuve la receta antes de matarlo y desde entonces lo preparo y lo uso cuando es necesario…es desagradable lo sé pero muy efectivo- le explicaba detenidamente

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?-Hux lanzo la pregunta directa necesitaba saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, no creía que simplemente le ayudaría porque si, alguna razón oculta debía de existir

-No te creas especial…si voy a negociarte tienes que estar en buen estado- cruzo sus brazos y sonrió de medio lado

Hubo silencio por un momento…uno muy incómodo, el general trataba de procesar lo que ocurrió, no era necesaria tanta atención después de todo, pero el hombre seguía un código y para él era difícil confiar en un traidor

-¿Alguien te ordeno hacerme esto?- el pelirrojo rompió el silencio

-¿Te refieres a ayudarte?- respondió con otra pregunta mientras levantaba una ceja

-No…me refiero a capturarme

-Oh ya veo, quieres saber si alguien me PAGO para esto-hizo mucho énfasis en las últimas palabras

El general asintió, Dasha soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza

-Entonces- Hux esperaba una explicación

-Todo fue una casualidad...encontrarte en esa nave fue solo una coincidencia, una muy desafortunada-hizo una pausa para luego continuar- oye aunque no lo creas puedo atacar a otros sin necesidad de que me contraten- bromeo

Hux mantenía una expresión seria, estaba silente pensaba bien que sería lo próximo que podía decir, hizo una mueca para hablar pero fue interrumpido

-¿Tienes hambre?-su tono de voz era cariñoso y se podria decir que hasta amigable

La expresión de Hux cambio drásticamente a una de rareza, fue una pregunta rápida e inesperada demasiado de hecho

-Realmente me estas preguntando eso- respondió retóricamente, sus ojos denotaban incredulidad ante tal pregunta- ni siquiera deberías estarme preguntando eso…me privaste de comida y agua por mucho tiempo…CLARO que tengo hambre- finalizo con molestia

\- Bueno ya cálmate solo fue una pregunta- rio por la reacción del general

Dasha se regresó por un momento tomo el bolso que había traído consigo inicialmente volvió a la posición frente al general se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, Hux observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento. Dasha abrió el cierre del bolso, de este saco una hogaza de pan algunas frutas y una botella, cortó un trozo de pan y lo ofreció al general, este lanzo una mirada con cierto recelo, Dasha rodó sus ojos y luego lo miro

-Vamos agárralo…no tiene veneno- sacudió el pedazo de pan mientras decía esas palabras

Hux la miro y luego observo el trozo de pan nuevamente, ¿debería confiar en ella? pensaba, seguir luchando era imposible aunque quisiera ya no podía, sencillamente quedaba resignarse ante la situación, guardando muy dentro de sí un ápice de esperanza, esperando a que algo ocurra en algún momento…no se rendía, claro que no, solo esperaba. Fuera de eso tomo el pan rápidamente entre sus manos y lo aprecio por unos instantes antes de dar el primer mordisco, Dasha sonrió tenuemente ante ese hecho, ella arranco un pedazo también y acompaño al general a comer

Hux devoro el pan vorazmente, después de tanto tiempo era la única comida decente que había logrado comer, termino su parte y miro las frutas aunque le daba un poco de pena agarrarlas, ver toda esa comida frente a él le provocaba comerlas todas sin detenerse pero trataba de guardar la compostura. Dasha que seguía comiendo se percató de que el pelirrojo nada mas comió lo que le ofreció inicialmente y ahora solo velaba los otros alimentos absteniéndose a tomar alguno

-¿Qué sucede?...¿por qué no sigues comiendo?- pregunto curiosa

-Yo… no quiero abusar…no es correcto- no apartaba la mirada de las frutas

-Tú y tus códigos y reglas y todo perfecto…- reprocho divertida

Hux frunció el ceño, Dasha siempre le critico sus métodos correctos y perfectos para llevar acabo cualquier cosa, el general siempre debía hacer todo según la norma, pero ya que ella le cedía el permiso, entonces si sería pertinente continuar, agarro la primera fruta que vio y se la llevo a la boca de la misma manera vehemente que el pan, Dasha volvió a sonreír al notar que Hux estaba tomando un poco más de confianza

-¿ves?...de igual forma toda esta comida la traje para ti- pronuncio para seguir comiendo del pan sin ni siquiera voltear a ver al pelirrojo

El general se detuvo por un segundo al oír eso, clavo sus ojos en ella algo sorprendido, quería agradecerle pero de sus labios orgullosos no salía nada…en su interior tenía la urgencia de decirlo por cortesía, pero dentro de si se debatía una lucha de poder entre su orgullo y lo que era correcto. Ella estaba siendo amable con el…era lo que merecía después de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar, no tenía porque agradecer, pero al mismo tiempo le está ayudando aun cuando el intento matarla por lo que ella también merecía al menos un agradecimiento o quizás una disculpa, sin embargo la soberbia y arrogancia le sellaban los labios

Solo para eso claro, algunos minutos pasaron comiendo en silencio no encontraban que decirse el uno al otro, mucho tiempo paso desde la última vez que pudieron compartir un momento de tranquilidad, sin golpes insultos o cualquier otra cosa que afectara a uno de los dos, esto ocasionaba que un aire de incomodidad reinara por unos cuantos segundos en el ambiente hasta que casi de la nada, la voz del general rompió toda tensión

-¿Por qué dejaste la primera orden?

Dasha abrió sus ojos con impresión ahogándose simultáneamente con lo que estaba comiendo, tomo un poco de agua para pasar lo que molestaba en su garganta y posterior a eso comenzó a toser, esa pregunta fue demasiado sorpresiva para ella, realmente no lo esperaba, ni siquiera sabía si responder o al menos si lo haría...Hux la contemplaba esperaba atento una respuesta por parte de la chica que ya había logrado calmar la tos

-¿Qué?- dijo aun respirando con cierta dificultad trago un poco de saliva y continuo- ¿para qué quieres saber eso?- no se atrevía a girar la vista al general aunque perfectamente sabía que sus ojos estaban clavados en ella

-Es lo mínimo que merezco…después de que te marcharas de esa manera… ¿no lo crees?- dejo de un lado su comida para concentrarse en la chica- mírame Dasha, la muchacha no quería enfrentar esa mirada-MÍRAME- demando firme

La joven vacilo por unos minutos pero luego se armó de valentía y volteo a mirar al pelirrojo cruzando su mirada directamente con la de él, ocasionando que su corazón comenzara a latir con gran rapidez. Dasha se sentía nerviosa como si la desafiara el enemigo más letal y grande con el que se haya enfrentado, y quizás si lo hacía, pero no era Hux, no era siquiera humano, ese enemigo que Dasha no quería enfrentar al que se oponía rotundamente era a la verdad

-No hay nada que decir…-se negó a responder

-¿Estas segura?- Hux replico insistiendo, este aun no apartaba la mirada de ella la observaba expectante, esa respuesta no le satisfacía, esperaba algo mas y Dasha lo sabia

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?- pronuncio tajante con un tono de molestia mientras le sostenía la mirada con fiereza al general, sus palabras fluían velozmente de su boca- no esperes que te voy a decir algo, eso se supone que quedo en el pasado Hux…además si tu no compartes información yo tampoco lo pienso hacer

-Sabes que no estamos hablando de lo mismo- refuto el pelirrojo con bastante seguridad

-No puedes simplemente olvidar eso…es parte del pasado es todo- trató de no levantar la voz pero mantenía la firmeza en sus palabras

-Creo que hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden olvidar ni dejar en el pasado y tú lo sabes Dasha-su rostro tenía una expresión seria, esa frase parecía contener un tono tenue de desilusión

-Pues supéralas- agrego en seco de forma automática, hizo una pausa y luego continuo- ya debería marcharme amanecerá pronto, y debo volver a mis deberes- se levantó tomo su bolso y le dejo algunos alimentos, agarro la caja de primeros auxilios y se dispuso a dirigirse a la puerta

Hux no decía nada solo la observaba, ella había dado por terminada la conversación, no tenía sentido continuar, al menos no por ahora…El general la miro marcharse, quería decir algo antes de que se fuera, al menos agradecer lo que hizo por él pero aun asi su orgullo bloqueaba cualquier palabra relacionada con eso, a duras penas salio un susurro uno muy tenue

-Dasha-a pesar de lo casi silente sirvió de aviso para que la chica se detuviera y volteara

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin el más mínimo interés

Hux abrió sus ojos enormemente no pensaba que le había oído, ella lo miraba atenta expectante, el necesitaba dejar salir esa palabra pero no podía sus labios hacían muecas extrañas implorando con urgencia que el pelirrojo se atreviera a decir algo, sin embargo no lo consiguió, decidió rendirse y solo decir

-Nada…no es nada…- desvió la mirada a un lado

Dasha le restó importancia al comportamiento del general, y antes de retomar su camino se dirigió a él

-Te deje suficiente agua y comida-indico- pasare en tres días para revisar tus heridas y tu estado de salud- informo al general con mucha seriedad y luego termino con un frío y rígido- Adiós

La chica ya había dejado la celda por completo abandonando nuevamente Hux quedando en compañía de la soledad y del torrente de pensamientos y confusiones que venían a su mente, sin embargo lo que restaba de esa noche pudo dormir con tranquilidad. Por otro lado Dasha se recostó a un lado de la puerta soltando un suspiro silente cerrando sus ojos, pasando sus manos delgadas y blancas por su rostro y su cabello, negó con la cabeza como si mentalmente se reprochara que lo que acababa de hacer estaba mal, luego de eso procedió a continuar su camino hundida también en un mar de pensamientos

* * *

 **Hola corazones lamento de verdad la tardanza...he tenido muchos inconvenientes en estas ultimas semanas, pero como les prometí aquí esta el siguiente capitulo...ya he salido de los examenes finales, así que espero tener un poco mas de tiempo para escribir, he estado trabajando también en otros proyectos pero aun así no dejare de seguir con la historia, espero les haya gustado el capitulo...un abrazo y saludos a todos :D**


	6. Visitas

Eran tres días… solo tres días que para el general parecían una eternidad estando dentro de la celda, apenas distinguía la noche y el día, pero parecía que las horas o los minutos se congelaran o simplemente el tiempo en su totalidad, por la mente del general rondaban una película de recuerdos y pensamientos

Dasha por otro lado había regresado a sus labores diarias en esos días, sin embargo esa pregunta formulada tan directa del general provoco que muchas imágenes de su pasado cayeran sobre ella como una avalancha, su mente estaba dividida entre el trabajo y Hux

Zarek aún no hacia acto de presencia pero se mantenía en contacto con su compañera, Dasha trato de que su pequeña visita al general se quedara en secreto, no quería que los miembro de la organización comenzaran a generar habladurías entre ellos, aunque ciertamente ellos no se inmiscuían en los asuntos de su líder pero nunca faltaban algún que otro cuchicheo ante cualquier conducta cuestionable

Los tres días pasaron y como Dasha le aseguro al general, se presentó nuevamente ante el para revisar su estado, el ambiente era incomodo luego de la última visita. Ambos se limitaban a decir o preguntar cosas superfluas, o sin mucha importancia, después de terminar su trabajo Dasha se retiraba hasta otros días más y así pasó durante cierto tiempo

Sin embargo en la siguiente oportunidad de visita, Hux se veía recuperado, la muchacha se encontraba sentada frente al pelirrojo examinaba con cuidado el estado de salud verificando que todo estuviera bien, por otra parte el hombre la miraba con detenimiento, fijándose en la dedicación que esta tenia hacia él.

Aunque ciertamente al inicio sentía unas enormes ganas de matarla por traidora y por lo que le había hecho, ahora eso quedaba en segundo plano por la cantidad de preguntas que pasaban por la mente de este sin embargo no sabía cómo podría aclarar cada una de ellas…él estaba seguro de que si intentaba indagarla ella no cedería así de fácil, por lo que decidió comenzar con algo de sutileza o algo así.

Mientras pensaba que podía ser idóneo preguntar contemplaba a esa antigua compañera que había tenido hace ya tanto tiempo atrás. Las cosas parecían haber cambiado mucho, ella cambio tanto como el...no solo físicamente sino también en comportamiento dejando solo algunos rasgos del pasado…pero dentro de si él sabía que aún quedaba algo de ese pasado en su interior y estaba seguro que dentro de ella igual…una pregunta inconsciente y fluida salió repentinamente del general

-¿Que le sucedió a tu cabello?-miraba a la muchacha que terminaba de revisarlo apartándose posteriormente de el para luego comenzar a buscar algo dentro de su mochila con gran interés

"¿En serio Hux eso fue lo mejor que pudiste pensar?" se reclamó mentalmente, Dasha dejo lo que hacía para mirar con extrañez al general levanto una ceja y dijo

-¿Qué pasa con él?-mantenía su ceja levantada – ¿tiene algo malo?

-No…no…solo que…era…largo…y te gustaba tenerlo así- sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella fijamente

Dasha trato de sostenerle la mirada pero fue vencida finalmente desviándola hacia un lado y continuando con su labor -Supongo que las cosas cambian- respondió sin interés

La chica que ya estaba abrumada por tantos recuerdos odiaba que Hux intentara sacarlos a flote con esa simple y molesta pregunta, ella adoraba su cabello largo eso era un hecho pero si las cosas tenían que cambiar, debían hacerlo desde todos los ámbitos, ella sabía perfectamente que Hux comenzaría a indagar tarde o temprano y por muy sencillas que fueran cada insignificante pregunta la llevaba en un viaje a través del tiempo.

Termino su búsqueda afanosa dentro de su bolso, el general había guardado silencio después de eso quizás dio por terminada la conversación o porque no sabía que más preguntar o solo porque no quiera avergonzarse con otra pregunta imprudente y estúpida…Sin embargo Dasha rompió el hielo

-Bueno lo que te di realmente ha sido efectivo, y me alegro porque solo podía tener dos resultados que te recuperaras o que lo rechazara tu organismo y murieras…supongo que fuiste uno de esos afortunados -dijo con un tono divertido mientras sacaba dos frutas de un precioso color rojo ofreciéndole una al pelirrojo

-¿Podía morir si me dabas eso?- abrió sus ojos con impresión y susto -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- reclamo sin prestarle mínima atención a la fruta

-Si te lo hubiese dicho no te lo habrías tomado, ya de por si fue difícil dártelo no sabiendo que era…no quería complicar más la situación- la chica se encontraba sentada en el suelo a poca distancia de Hux, este accedió a tomar la fruta luego de titubear un segundo - aun tienes algunas heridas y hematomas pero poco a poco irán desapareciendo, supongo que la alimentación ha contribuido igualmente a que te sientas mejor

-Si...aun me siento adolorido…pero a diferencia de cómo me sentía hace unos días estoy mejor- dio un mordisco a la fruta disfrutando de su sabor

-Bien-sonrió levemente

-¿Cómo es que no has tenido problemas por hacer esto?- pregunto curioso

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ayudarme...asistirme… como lo quieras llamar

-Nadie sabe aún que hago esto-respondió sin mayor importancia

-¿Es furtivo?... ¿Y las cámaras? ¿Nadie lo ha notado?-crecía mas el interés

-No es de su incumbencia…de igual forma yo soy la líder digamos que tengo la libertad de hacer algunas cosas que ellos no-concreto

-Si es así… ¿por qué lo haces de manera furtiva?-Hux insistía

-Porque no quiero que empiecen habladurías entre mis subordinados, aunque a ellos no les importa lo que haga mientras les pague…habrá uno que otro que empiece a hablar…y no quiero complicaciones- explico sin problema

-¿Y las cámaras? ¿No se refleja lo que haces?- Aprovechaba cada segundo para indagar

-El cuarto de monitoreo es mi oficina…las personas que entran ahí es porque se los autorizo…de igual forma use una grabación y la coloco a la hora de venir aquí…así evado a cualquier curioso que intente algo

Hubo silencio por un momento, parecían que las palabras se había acabado, así como pudieron fluir velozmente hace unos minutos atrás con la misma velocidad se apagaron, ninguno sabía que decirle al otro, cada uno miraba hacia otra dirección con un aire de incomodidad, aunque a pesar de todo, la tensión y la rigidez no era tan grande como al inicio aún se sentía un aire incomodo en el lugar, Hux intervino de repente

-Cuando tu compañero se entere de que me ayudaste se enojara

-¿Zarek?-Dasha lo miro levanto una ceja y sonrió apenas de forma picara-...eso no me preocupa el igual se enoja por todo

-Irónicamente me recuerda a alguien-seguía sin mirar a la chica-…pero en fin parece que no le caigo bien de todos modos

Dasha termino de comer y luego se hecho hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en el suelo mirando al general- tampoco creas que es solo contigo

-¿A qué te refieres?- surgió una ligera curiosidad

-Cualquiera que sea miembro de la primera orden puede estar por seguro que será enemigo jurado de Zarek...el de por si es algo violento…cuando tiene en frente a alguien de la primera orden se pone un poco…bueno…ya deberías de saberlo…y claro al saber que eras el general digamos que su odio sería tan grande como tu rango- rio un poco al decir las últimas palabras

-Algo le sucedió para ponerse así supongo- inquirió el pelirrojo

-Supones bien

-¿Que sucedió?- realmente le parecía curiosa la actitud de Zarek contra el al principio pensaba que era algo solo en su contra pero al parecer estaba equivocado

Dasha soltó un gran suspiro luego de una diminuta pausa empezó a relatar- Zarek fue vendido como esclavo cuando era solo un niño…después de mucho tiempo por fin pudo salir del yugo de su "dueño" se estableció en una aldea lejos y trato de vivir una vida común con una esposa y un hijo, sin embargo la primera orden ataco su aldea…aniquilo a todos incluyendo a su familia, frente a sus propios ojos , el logro escapar destruido guardando rencor a la primera orden por lo que le hicieron y jurando venganza…se unió a la resistencia pero su naturaleza violenta lo llevo a la expulsión de la misma…además de que Zarek cuestionaba los ideales de su líder y ya pensaba en desertar…hasta que finalmente nos cruzamos en el camino y bueno henos aquí

-Ya veo…entonces te aliaste con alguien que usa más la fuerza bruta que la inteligencia…no parecen cosas tuyas- reprocho sutilmente a la chica

-Tu no hables, no tienes derecho a cuestionar las cosas que hago…además si tus aliados son tan inteligentes ¿cómo es que aun sigues aquí?- respondió con perspicacia

Hux entrecerró sus ojos con molestia, pero luego sonrió ligeramente dando validez a su punto, Dasha sonrió igualmente

-Bueno…ya debo retirarme- se levantó despacio - y ahora que te has recuperado me temo que mis visitas será menos recurrentes- puso una expresión fingida y graciosa de tristeza

Ese anuncio capto la atención del general, la miro fijo no esperaba que le dijera eso, ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar a la compañía de ella sin embargo el conocía su estado en ese lugar, no era un amigo o un compañero, era un prisionero y debía ser tratado como tal

-Ya veo…entiendo- trato de mostrar desinterés

Dasha se percató del toque nostálgico en la voz de su antiguo compañero, una pequeña parte de ella le gustaba estar nuevamente en contacto con el…ella pensaba en su interior que el estado de salud del general solo era una perfecta excusa para seguirlo viendo y comenzar a ganar su confianza otra vez que quizás y según ella de algo serviría

La chica se levantó completamente recogió ciertas cosas que había llevado al lugar y procedió a dirigirse hacia la salida mientras decía

-Descuida estaré al tanto de que no te deje como hace unas semanas…aunque si te portas mal, no puedo prometer mucho

Hux rodó sus ojos con fastidio…hasta que súbitamente recordó que una duda rondaba por su mente desde hace días…

-¡Espera!- Hux pronuncio firme con intención de llamar su atención

Dasha se detuvo al instante como si estuviese esperando muy en el fondo que el general la detuviera, se quedó un momento quieta, cerro sus ojos los abrió despacio y luego volteo

-¿Que sucede?- se dirigió al general casi neutral

-Tengo una pregunta…no sé si me la puedas responder- un tono de seriedad se escucho es sus palabras

-Depende… ¿de qué se trata?

-Es sobre Kylo Ren- respondió rápidamente

Dasha levanto sus cejas mostrando una leve sorpresa ante las palabras del hombre, ¿a que venía eso?

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Dasha frunció el ceño con extrañeza

Aunque al principio se notaba una urgencia por aclarar su duda, Hux se retrajo por un momento no tenía la certeza de lo que sucedería con lo que llegara a preguntar, pero luego decidió dejarlo salir por completo

-¿Que hicieron con él?

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-¿Ustedes no lo ha capturado también?

-Por supuesto que no…con tipos de su clase andamos con cuidado

-¿Significa que no está aquí?

-No.

-Creí que…estaría…aquí

\- ¿Por qué infieres eso?

-Él iba con nosotros en la nave…estaba herido-Acoto Hux

-Hux cuando encontramos su nave…solo estabas tú, los pilotos muertos y unos soldados de los cuales nos encargamos…pero te puedo asegurar no se encontraba nadie más-había sinceridad en sus palabras aunque Hux se rehusaba a creerlas realmente todo este tiempo Kylo podría estar vivo y nunca se tomó la molestia de ubicar el lugar de su cautiverio

-Él se encontraba en la capsula medica

-Estaba vacía- Dasha replico

-¿Estaba vacía?... ¿Significa que está vivo?- las dudas en lugar de aclararse iban incrementando

-Puede ser, mis fuentes no me han informado nada…así que también podría estar muerto...pero lo dudo ese tipo se ve muy fuerte como para morir tan fácil

Hux estaba pasmado…si Kylo había logrado escapar, y conocía a sus captores, ¿por que si quiera no se tomaría la molestia de rescatarlo?…o al menos notificarlo para que se tomaran las medida pertinentes…muchas cosas se pudieron evitar de ser así…sin embargo también contemplaba la idea de que estuviese muerto entonces ese sería otro fracaso más para su lista de vida como servidor a la primera orden…nada era positivo para él ni lo uno ni lo otro

-¿Hux?... ¿estás bien?...te noto algo extraño- miraba al pelirrojo con atención

-Estoy bien-era claro que nada estaba bien, la mente del general estaba más confundida, otras interrogantes surgían… ¿estaría Kylo Ren muerto?... ¿o estaría a salvo?…lo que sea que haya sucedido con él es un misterio que a Hux le gustaría descubrir

-Entonces eso es todo supongo…debo continuar-pero antes se seguir el general la detuvo nuevamente

-Veo que ya no usas tu blaster

Dasha se detuvo casi frente a la salida -Oh…si lo olvide pero sabes que igual puedo neutralizarte sin el- pronuncio con bastante seguridad

-Esa es una terrible excusa…lo has dejado de traer desde hace días-replico

La mercenaria guardo silencio por un segundo pensando en las palabras correctas para decir, estaba acostumbrándose tanto de nuevo al contacto con Hux que incluso abandono su arma para las visitas, pero obviamente no notificaría ese pequeño dato- Ya te dije no lo necesito para neutralizarte- una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en su rostro..Hux sonrió levemente aun recordaba el cierto toque de egocentrismo de su compañera

Dasha salió de la celda, camino distraída hasta su habitación, ya se habían cumplido varios días que visitaba a Hux en su celda por alguna horas, aunque era poco convencional el trato a lo que ella recordaba del pasado, aun así el no tratar a Hux de forma hostil la hacían sentir como si las cosas pudieran cambiar de nuevo

-Hola Dasha

Dasha dio un pequeño sobresalto casi al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Zarek se encontraba recostado a un lado de ella con los brazos cruzados, estaba cubierto apenas por una sombra que se generaba producto de una bombilla del pasillo que había dejado de funcionar hace ya mucho tiempo. Era evidente que al estar distraída la chica no se percató que el moreno la observaba, ella definitivamente no se lo esperaba, fue sorpresivo y desde luego su sobresalto dio fe de ello

-Vaya parece que no me esperabas…aun sigues algo distraída- la mirada penetrante del moreno se clavó en ella

-Casi me matas del susto- le reprocho

-Te busque por todos lados… ¿dónde estabas metida?

La chica sintió incomodidad por la pregunta no le iba a decir que venía de la celda de Hux, eso traería probablemente una discusión por lo que rápidamente desvió el tema

-¿Desde hace cuánto llegaste?

Zarek se fijó de eso pero lo ignoro, no le gustaba interrogar mucho a su amiga sabía que eso muchas veces la enojaba por lo que decidió hacer caso a su pregunta

-Llegue en la mañana, pero primero dio un paseo por el mercado, compre unas cuantas cosas y vendí otras

-Me alegra que te haya ido bien

-¿No me preguntaras que vendí?

-¿Y por qué tendría que interesarme eso?

-Porque mi querida compañera…me sentí mal por lo de aquella ocasión con Leia cuando no acepto tu oferta… así que decidí mover contactos por mi parte y logre hacer el mejor negocio de nuestras vidas, ganando mucho sin el mayor esfuerzo –informo a su compañera

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

-Vendí a nuestro querido general

-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE!?- El grito de Dasha fue tan fuerte por la sorpresa que se escuchó hasta en la esquina más pequeña del recinto

* * *

 **Wow ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique un capitulo, lamento mucho la tardanza, no tenia internet y también estuve un poco desmotivada, por muchos factores así que no se me daba mucho escribir, peeero ya regrese, espero poder publicar pronto el siguiente capitulo, ya he comenzado de nuevo la universidad y he estado también llena de tareas, pero tratare de publicar en lo que este a mi alcance, espero les haya gustado el cap, una abrazo saludos a todos :D**


	7. Conflicto

Zarek había vendido al general entrego a Hux en bandeja de plata sin el consentimiento de Dasha...Ella no se preocupaba en esconder su ira ante el acto cometido por su compañero

-No pareces muy feliz-dijo Zarek al notar eso

-¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!... ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO!-levanto la voz sin moderación

-Creí que te querías deshacer de él-Zarek intentaba defenderse

-¡QUE QUIERA ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE TOMARAS DECISIONES SIN NOTIFICÁRMELO Y MENOS UNA TAN ESTÚPIDA COMO ESA!… ¡NO PUEDES PASAR SOBRE MI AUTORIDAD!- estaba muy alterada

-¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE GRITARME?... ¡TE HICE UN FAVOR!- finalmente el moreno también alzo la voz

-YO NO TE LO PEDÍ-Dasha se detuvo por un momento y respiro profundo cerrando sus ojos buscando calmarse-…puedo aceptar que hagas tus negocios ajenos a nuestra organización- su tono de voz ya se había moderado de nuevo pero continuaba siendo firme - pero cuando nos involucra directamente no puedes tomar decisiones de esa manera…reconozco la habilidad que tienes para negociar pero aquí quien toma las decisiones soy yo y lo sabes

-No me lo digas como si estuviera cometiendo Insubordinación

-¡Lo que hiciste está mal y lo sabes!-exclamo la mercenaria

-Pues lamento si solo intentaba ayudarte

Dasha gruño con rabia

-¡MALDICIÓN ZAREK!...¿a quién se lo vendiste?-pregunto ofuscada

Zarek guardo silencio por un minuto y desvió la mirada a juzgar por el cambio brusco a Dasha no le gustaría la respuesta

-¡DIME A QUIEN!-exigió una respuesta

Después de cierto titubeo y vacilación lo dijo

-Jez

Dasha abrió los ojos enormemente tenía una mirada entre enojo y sorpresa

-¿¡A JEZ!?...¿¡EN QUE RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!?...COMO SE TE OCURRE- reprocho duramente cada instante que pasaba alteraba más a la chica

-¿QUE QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA?-grito de vuelta

-SABES QUE YA NO HACEMOS TRATOS CON ESE MALDITO LO SABES…ES UNA BASURA CON LA QUE NO HABÍA QUE RELACIONARSE NUNCA MAS-continuo reprochando

-Lo se…pero debes admitir que él siempre nos pagó bien incluso mucho más que los demás

-No me importa…deje de trabajar para el cuándo comenzó a pedir que secuestráramos a mujeres y niños para-ni siquiera podía pronunciar la palabra por lo que desvió el tema con rapidez-…solo ¿EN QUE RAYOS PENSABAS?

-Pensé que esto sería de otra forma-pronuncio con enojo

-Pues te equivocaste…yo…yo…-puso su mano en su rostro con exasperación- sabes que necesito tiempo a solas…si sigo contigo aquí te juro que te voy a partir la maldita cara…quiero que arregles esto…no sé como pero arréglalo

Algunos curiosos se asomaron a ver que sucedía, Dasha y Zarek voltearon lanzándole una mirada profunda de rabia, todos se movieron rápidamente hacia donde no los pudieran ver. Dasha procedió a retirarse, sin embargo Zarek hizo caso omiso a la petición de su compañera, y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella

-Dasha no podemos retroceder el negocio y sabes porque…recuerda lo último que pasó cuando nos rehusamos a seguir sus órdenes-intentaba explicar

-YA LO SE… NO TIENES QUE DECÍRMELO- reclamo la joven- y si tú lo tenías presente ¿por qué diablos hiciste el trato?

\- ¡POR QUE SOLO INTENTABA HACER LO MEJOR PARA TODOS!

-Lo mejor para todos…no me hagas reír Zarek- dijo Dasha con un tono de ironía

-CLARO QUE SI…siempre trato de hacer cosas por ti solo que tú no las ves…o no quieres hacerlo

Esas palabras trajeron a la mente de la chica una breve imagen del pasado en la cual una versión más joven de ella está pronunciando con sentir las mismas palabras a un Hux igual de joven. La mercenaria se detuvo de espaldas a Zarek, este de detuvo detrás de ella y la miro atento

-Zarek…-dijo con calma y sin aun voltearse ante este- ¿Cuándo es la entrega?

-En 3 días-informo

-¿3 días?...eso es demasiado tiempo para él, ¿cuál su propósito?-comenzó a caminar de nuevo

-No lo sé…solo dijo que lo lleváramos en 3 días-Zarek comenzó a seguir el mismo curso de Dasha

-Muy bien…entonces, mañana nos presentaremos ante el

-¿qué?...¿qué vas a hacer?-pregunto preocupado

-Intentare convencerlo de anular el negocio-dijo con seguridad

-Estás loca…Sabes que no hay oportunidad- estaba muy seguir de sus palabras

-Si no lo arreglas tú, lo tengo que arreglar yo, pero ya que eres el causante tu deber será acompañarme y dar la cara por lo que hiciste

-Pero Dasha él no lo permitirá…no es una buena idea- continuaba insistiendo

-Tampoco tengo muchas opciones…pero al menos se puede intentar

-Porque simplemente no lo dejas así Dasha solo es un prisionero más que importa-Zarek estaba consiente que desafiar a Jez era buscar más problemas

Dasha se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación de forma automática y violenta, de esa misma forma el moreno freno su caminar tras la chica

-Primero y que te quede claro, yo soy la líder y yo decido que se va a hacer no puedes desafiar mi autoridad…Segundo es mi prisionero y YO decido a quien se lo voy a entregar… ¿quedo claro?-hablo con un tono severo y autoritario de esos que no necesitan levantar la voz para hacerse sentir fuerte y molesto en los oídos

El moreno se quedó estático mirándola fijamente, no sabía perfectamente que decir, aunque no quería continuar con la discusión el ambiente ya estaba suficientemente tenso como para seguir hundidos en el mismo tema, por lo que decidió cederle un espacio a su compañera como ella había demando hace unos cuantos minutos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió Dasha se adentró a esta, la puerta se cerró y Zarek quedo en el pasillo solo acompañado un silencio incómodo y frió, esa era la indudable señal de que esa conversación había terminado

Dasha que mantenía esa expresión rígida en su rostro se recostó de la puerta cuando se percató de que ya estaba tranquila en su habitación, ya no estaba a merced de la mirada expectante o acusadora de nadie, no tenía que seguir demostrando rudeza o autoridad, su expresión comenzó a aflojarse de a poco, pero era inevitable pensar en esa delicada situación que se había hecho presente en ese día, se colocó las manos en la cabeza con preocupación

-Maldición…maldición- se dijo a si misma

No quería admitir preocupación por Hux, no era por él, su preocupación era por Jez, ese hombre era una bestia degenerada y no se iba a detener, sabía que si le entregaba a Hux y tomando en cuenta como es el general no viviría por mucho. Dasha respiro profundo

-Puedo hacerlo…Mañana será otro día

 **Dios desde hace mucho tiempo no actualizo ni me meto por aquí...lamento mucho eso, he estado muy ocupada últimamente y me cuesta actualizar e incluso escribir...y todo por cosas personales la universidad, mala conexión entre otros, pero en fin les dejo este pequeñisimo capitulo acá para al menos tener algo actualizado, la extensión de los próximos capítulos dependerá del tiempo que tenga disponible para escribir, estoy trabajando en otras cosas también así que trato en la medida posible de estar al día con todo, espero puedan disculparme si aun queda alguien por allí...pero como había dicho anteriormente no abandonare esta historia y mucho menos cuando ya le falta poco para acabar...en fin eso es todo un abrazo y saludos a todos que tenga un lindo día :D**


	8. Negocios

Hux seguía confinado en su celda, pensaba, eso era lo único que le quedaba, pensar e intentar no enloquecer en la soledad, ya no tenía conciencia de los días o las horas, eso se había desvanecido para él hace mucho tiempo, solo existía el espacio donde se encontraba, las cuatro frías paredes el piso húmedo y el pobre ápice de luz que se filtraba por la rejilla del techo, que al menos le servía para saber cuándo amanecía o anochecía, eso sería lo único que lo ayudaba a mantenerse consiente del exterior, las visitas de Dasha también contribuían mantener la realidad presente, no sabía cuál sería ahora su destino, salvarse o quedarse ahí para siempre y morir

Amaneció y tal como dijo Dasha partió en una nave temprano junto a Zarek para encontrarse con Jez, alguna estrategia pensaría en el camino, la noche anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño tratando de idear algo para detener el negocio. Zarek se notaba preocupado por lo que podría suceder, conocía a Jez tan bien como conocía a Dasha, esto solo podría tener dos finales y uno sería peor que el otro, donde sabía que Jez generalmente saldría más beneficiado que ellos

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, para poder alcanzar la ubicación hasta Jez debían cruzar un largo trayecto desde su nave por una zona boscosa hasta dar con el recinto de su negociador, el camino era sombrío, los arboles tenían un tono oscuro que lo volvían más aterrador, eran tan altos y espesos por las hojas que los rayos del sol no lograban atravesarlos generando una atmosfera de oscuridad y misterio, no se sabía que cosa podía salir de la nada en cualquier momento. Dasha lideraba el camino no había pronunciado palabra en todo el trayecto, Zarek la seguía desde atrás estaba atento a cualquier problema que se pudiera presentar

-Dasha-intento entablar una charla

-Ni siquiera lo intentes- pero la chica pensó rápido deteniendo cualquier intento por parte del moreno

Zarek guardo silencio pero luego de unos cuantos minutos de camino pareció sentir algo moverse desde las sombras

-Dasha

-Sí, yo también lo sentí

Ambos levantaron sus armas, Zarek desenfundo su lanza y Dasha su blaster, se pusieron espalda con espalda y miraban atentos hacia todas direcciones, pero nada hacía aparición, el completo silencio volvió a inundar el lugar, cuando ya estaban bajando la guardia un disparo salió de la nada afortunadamente ambos tuvieron suficiente tiempo para esquivarlo, Dasha dirigió su atención a la dirección del ataque sin embargo una figura detrás de ella se abalanzo para atacarla Zarek se movió rápidamente embistiéndola y haciéndola chocar contra el grueso tronco de uno de los árboles, era uno de los hombres de Jez, Dasha asintió la cabeza en dirección a Zarek agradeciéndole haberla protegido

Pero rápidamente por el frente surgió otro de los hombres con una especie de cuchillo alargado e intento atacar a Dasha esta esquivo los ataques uno a uno con mucha agilidad, cuando Zarek iba a intervenir, el sujeto que había embestido anteriormente corrió hasta él y comenzó a atacarle igualmente

Dasha pudo dominar la situación con su adversario, en un rápido movimiento tomo el cuchillo y lo coloco en la garganta de aquel hombre, pero justo antes de quitarle la vida, el otro enemigo le advirtió que el también había logrado controlar a su compañero, Zarek estaba en el suelo indefenso siendo apuntado directamente con un arma

-No intentes nada estúpido o tu amigo se muere- advirtió el hombre que apuntaba a Zarek

-Eso es algo que yo también podría decir- replico Dasha sin mostrar tono de preocupación

Zarek miraba al hombre enfadado y esperaba un mínimo momento para atacarlo y acabar con su vida

-Si intentas si quier- el enemigo no pudo terminar la frase cuando en un veloz movimiento Dasha corto la garganta de su atacante, el hombre quedo estupefacto ante esa acción bajando su guardia y dando el tiempo suficiente a Zarek para atacar, lo cual hizo sin problemas reincorporándose y despojando de su arma al único enemigo con vida que quedaba pero justo antes de matarlo alguien los interrumpió con rapidez

-Esperen, esperen, esperen…alto, alto, alto

En un deslizador hizo aparición una chica, se detuvo cerca de ellos y bajo del transporte…era una joven muy preciosa de rasgos delicados y exóticos su cabello era negro espeso y ondulado, tenía unos hermosos ojos café, enormes, alegres y expresivos, su ropa era impecable un vestido con una cantidad de detalles que lo hacía resaltar y remarcaba su figura a la perfección no eran revelador, ni sugestivo, ni muy conservador era el equilibrio perfecto entre la inocencia y la seducción, aunque sus facciones eran muy juveniles, la chica era tan adulta como sus atacantes, era la hermana adoptiva de Jez además de su amante en algunas ocasiones

-¿Porque tanta hostilidad?-se dirigió al lugar del encuentro

-Avalon- dijo Dasha al notar la presencia de la chica

Avalon era la hermana adoptiva y la amante de Jez y aunque algunos lo cuestionaban eso a ella no le importaba, se la habían vendido desde hace mucho tiempo, y la conducta de la chica entre inocencia y el cinismo le agrado tanto a Jez que término brindándole una posición importante entre los suyos

-¿Dasha?... ¿Zarek?- aunque ambos tenían su vestimenta característica con el rostro cubierto, Avalón pudo reconocerlos instantáneamente

"Magnifico" pensó Dasha lo que menos quería hacer ahora era lidiar con la hermana de Jez…era cínica, molesta y muy habladora…no media sus palabras, parecía que lo que decía solo salía espontáneamente sin pensarlo y mucho menos sin importarle

-¿Lo van a matar o…?-Señalo al de los suyos que aún era físicamente y mortalmente amenazado por Zarek

Zarek y Dasha miraron al hombre y luego entre sí, aunque no parecía sorpresa esa reacción por parte de Avalón, sin embargo aún no era de su costumbre tomar tan a la ligera la vida de sus propios compañeros

-Decídanse ya si lo mataran, igual no importa, aunque sinceramente creo que ya no hay motivos para hacerlo-sonrió ampliamente

Zarek miro a Dasha de nuevo esperando alguna orden, la chica hizo una seña con la cabeza para que el moreno lo soltara, Zarek no estaba de acuerdo sin embargo lo hizo de todos modos, el hombre se reincorporo y se alejó lo más que pudo de ambos con mucho enfado

-Muy bien… ¿y díganme que los trae por aquí?-pregunto sonriente la chica

-¿Vinimos a hablar con tu hermano?-respondió Dasha rápidamente

-¿En serio?...oh espera, si es cierto ahora que recuerdo ustedes tenían una entrega pendiente…que tonta lo había olvidado-se dio un golpecito en la cabeza- ¿han traído la mercancía?...creí que sería hasta pasado mañana

-No…solo hemos venido a hablar con el

Avalón frunció los labios con preocupación

-Uy, creo que eso suena como algo que no le gustara a mi hermano-cruzo sus manos y los vio con una falsa preocupación

-Dejaremos que eso lo decida él…por ahora solo queremos una audiencia para tratar ciertos asuntos – indico la mercenaria

-Perfecto…bueno están de suerte mi hermano partirá dentro de un momento tiene que hacer algunas cosas importantes, pero creo que podrá regalarles algo de tiempo…además por tu tono parece un tema muy importante

-Así es-afirmo Dasha con seguridad

-Muy bien pero antes…¡tú!- señalo al hombre que Zarek casi le quita la vida- debes de informarte bien a quien vas a atacar, no se atacan a las personas con las que hacemos negocios, estás loco, eso está mal...y recoge ese cadáver del medio- señalo al tipo al cual Dasha le había cortado el cuello- da un mal aspecto al lugar…ponlo por allí, quémalo no lo sé…busca que hacer con él pero no lo quiero ver aquí es desagradable…- se dio media vuelta pero antes de avanzar pareció recordar algo-oh y lleva mi deslizador de regreso …nosotros nos iremos a pie no es mucho lo que falta

Zarek y Dasha solo se miraban las caras con disimulo, Zarek sonreía le parecía divertida la actitud tranquila y normal que tenía la hermana de Jez ante ese tipo de situaciones

-En cuanto a ustedes dos síganme…el camino es por acá…pero claro estoy segura de que eso ya lo saben…oh y tendrán que descubrirse el rostro…ya saben es por seguridad-soltó una risita picara

Zarek y Dasha hicieron caso a la chica descubrieron su rostro y empezaron a caminar justo detrás de ella. Avalon por su parte no paraba de hablar de cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza, parecía no tener botón de apagado, Zarek solo sonreía y Dasha de vez en cuando rodaba sus ojos con fastidio

-Como les decía Jez lo estaba esperando para pasado mañana, él tiene que viajar pero, dijo que quería estar presente para recibir la mercancía tan preciada que le traería el grandulón-Dasha lanzo una mirada fugaz y acusadora a Zarek-…no todos los días capturas al general de la primera orden ¿no?- rio con picardía-quiere regocijarse con el momento…bueno ya conocen a mi hermano disfruta mucho lo que hace

Dasha volvió a rodar sus ojos, el moreno intentaba no mirar a su compañera porque sabía que esta solo lo seguiría recriminando en silencio. Luego de unos minutos de caminata por fin ante ellos estaba el gran dominio de Jez, era muy parecido a un fuerte con unas enormes puertas delanteras hechas entre madera y metal se veían gruesas y solidas muy resistentes e impenetrables, algunos guardias muy bien armados custodiaban en la cima de los muros.

A medida que se acercaban las puertas se abrían lentamente dejando mostrar el interior del recinto. Dentro de este se encontraban más guardias y muchas otras personas posiblemente entre negociadores y esclavos ,también habían diversas mujeres jóvenes y bellas que probablemente servían de compañía en ocasiones a los hombres que se encontraban ahí, y varias naves de todo tipo, además había algunos sectores que dividían el interior y cumplían con alguna función correspondiente, bien sea un área de entrenamiento , de enfermería o simplemente un espacio para reparación de las naves, entre otras cosas, era definitivamente otro mundo, y por supuesto más allá de todo eso estaba el sector que solo pertenecía al jefe de ellos, conformado por algo que parecía una casa enorme muy distinguida, a sus pies reposaban unas escaleras que servían para llegar a su entrada ya que se encontraba a un nivel más alto que las demás secciones

Antes de comenzar a subir Avalon desde la parte inferior pudo notar que su hermano estaba justo en la entrada preparado para descender junto a otro grupo de hombres. Avalon se detuvo ensancho el pecho para tomar aire puso sus palmas a los lados de su boca y finalmente aviso que estaba ahí a su propio estilo claro

-¡Oye cariño…tienes visitas!-grito para que se pudiera escuchar su voz entre toda la algarabía de lugar

Eso instantáneamente llamo la atención de su querido hermano adoptivo, este dirigió su atención a su hermana ensanchando una sonrisa al verla, mostrando sus dientes filosos y puntiagudos. Jez no era un humano, ciertamente era de una raza distinta aunque su constitución física era humanoide variaba en ciertos aspectos a la de la humana

Era lo que se podría decir como un hombre alto y corpulento, de una tez amarillenta tenia dientes filosos y puntiagudos y sus ojos eran enormes, intimidantes e irradiaban un color dorado, en lugar de tener una nariz solo hacían presencia dos fosas nasales, su pierna y su brazo izquierdos habían sido remplazados por prótesis robóticas que parecían ser de una alta tecnología, vestía formalmente sus apariencia no era la de un vulgar comerciante, se podía sentir a los lejos y con solo mirarle su nivel de arrogancia

Jez miro a sus visitas con gran sorpresa no tanto por el moreno si no más por la chica

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí- descendía las escaleras con un estilo pulcro e impecable- pero si es mi queridísima amiga Dasha

Dasha no se inmutaba ante las palabras de Jez

-¿Que los trae por aquí tan pronto?-termino de descender y tomo la mano de la chica dando un sutil beso al dorso de su mano- aun tienes esa pequeña cicatriz en tu labio que te hice hace años… que adorable-dijo con un tono de cinismo

La chica lo miro con fastidio, y aparto su mano de mala gana seguido de eso no dudo ni un segundo más y respondió con seguridad

-He venido a hablar contigo

-No los esperaba hoy… ¿ha sucedido algo malo con mi mercancía?...espero que no…saben lo que pasa cuando me fallan- esbozo una sonrisa con cierto sadismo

-Quiero anular el negocio-lo dejo salir rápido

Todo pareció detenerse en ese momento, negociadores, esclavos entre otros que se encontraban ahí parecían haber escuchado las palabras a la perfección todos miraron a la misma dirección sorprendidos, la hermana de Jez solo sonrió ya sabía que eso pasaría, pero le parecía divertido ese tipo de situaciones. No eran muchos los tontos o los valientes que le pedían eso a Jez y al menos quedaban vivos en el intento

Jez arrugo la cara con enfado inicialmente no cabía duda que la petición le había caído muy mal, pero decidió tomarlo con calma, suavizo su expresión pasando a una seria respiro profundo, Dasha solo lo miraba con atención esperando a que algo sucediera

-¿Y por qué…querrías hacer eso niña?-levanto una ceja con mucha curiosidad

-Zarek vendió a ese hombre sin mi remota autorización, él ha cometido insubordinación, ese prisionero sigue siendo mío hasta que yo decida lo contrario-las palabras de Dasha eran seguras y firmes no mostraba miedo alguno ante un tipo como ese

Jez miro a Zarek, el moreno desvió la mirada se encontraba muy nervioso por lo que podría pasar, en muchas oportunidades fue testigo de lo que le hacia Jez a las personas que no cumplían con su parte y eso le aterraba bastante el resultado

-Cariño…Cariño-sonrió con superioridad al tocar ese tema estaba consciente de que ya había ganado-, linda…no puedo-negó con su dedo-ya le di la mitad del pago a tu amigo, si él ha cometido insubordinación o no…ese sinceramente no es mi problema…vino a mí, hicimos un negocio y eso es todo lo que importa, lo demás es asunto tuyo

-¡NO HABRA NEGOCIO JEZ!...DIJE QUE NO TRATARIA MAS CONTIGO POR SER UNA BASURA, ASI QUE NO PIENSO PERMITIR ESTO-Dasha levanto la voz enojada

Jez abrió los ojos enormemente con mucha ira, sus respiración comenzó a volverse pesada, no le gustaba que lo trataran de esa manera -¿¡A casos crees que soy alguien de quien te puedes burlar!?-exclamo- crees que puedes venir hasta aquí y mandarme en mi propio dominio…frente a todos los presentes…el negocio está hecho niña…conmigo no hay vuelta atrás…y tu perfectamente lo sabes…-reclamo enojado pero finalmente se calmó terminando con una pregunta retórica ¿recuerdas lo que le paso a gran parte de tus miembros?...no me vas a decir que no fue divertido apilar todos sus cadáveres

-Lo recuerdo tanto como lo que le paso a tu ultima amante favorita…no debe ser divertido no tener cuerpo al cual enterrar- respondió con suspicacia

-COMO TE ATREVES-finalmente se dejó controlar por esas simples palabras

Jez sacó un cuchillo y comenzó a atacarla Dasha esquivaba todos los ataques, Jez había sido un mercenario experto se le notaba en sus movimiento y su forma de pelear. En un momento de descuido este la tomo por el cuello con su brazo robótico y la levanto a unos pocos centímetros de la tierra, el comerciante apretaba los dientes tanto como el cuello de la chica con mucho enojo, Zarek se había quedado frio y estático, todos observaban con atención, Jez nuevamente había perdido la cordura, Dasha estaba luchando por soltarse quedando poco a poco sin aire, todos continuaban expectantes ante la situación, ¿terminaría con su vida definitivamente o…?

-Muy bien…muy bien, vamos a calmarnos un poco-soltó a la mercenaria esta cayó al suelo tosiendo y con dificultad para respirar -veamos solo por ser tu- se agacho donde se encontraba la chica-…olvidaremos esto que paso –metió la mano dentro de un saco negro que llevaba y extrajo una pequeña fruta redonda color morado-tú me traerás al general- corto un pedazo de la fruta con el mismo cuchillo que uso para atacarla- yo les termino de dar su pago y todos felices…¿te parece?

Jez le ofreció el pedazo de fruta que corto a Dasha ella seguía intentando recuperar el aliento sin decir nada, sus cara mostraba frustración mas no se atrevía a mirar a aquel hombre despreciable "maldito" pensaba…pero sabía que si continuaba con eso no ganaría nada

-¿Entonces?-estiro más su mano y sacudió un poco el trozo fruta que le había ofrecido-¿no? Oh vamos es deliciosa

Dasha finalmente miro a Jez directamente a los ojos con furia sin decir nada, este le sonrió ya se daba como ganador, por lo que se levantó y continuo su camino hasta su nave

-Supongo que eso es todo…ya saben pasado mañana quiero a mi mercancía aquí…Avalon por favor indíciales la salida

Jez siguió como si nada a su nave, Zarek se acercó a Dasha y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero la chica aparto su mano enojada y se reincorporo por su propia cuenta, estaba muy alterada pero trataba de calmarse no quería formar un alboroto luego de lo que sucedió

-Dasha yo…- no pudo terminar su frase

-Ni se te ocurra decirme algo porque te juro que…-apretó su puño frente a él y luego se dirigió a la salida

Avalon se acercó y se paró al lado del muchacho

-Uy, Parece que alguien tiene problemas-rio divertida

Zarek la fulmino con la mirada para seguir los pasos de su compañera, no estaba para los comentarios de la hermana de Jez, ella solo lo miro y dijo de mala gana

-Ay cuanta sensibilidad

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, ya era un hecho de que Dasha no podía hacer nada más y era en lo único que pensaba, se trataba de convencer a si misma que lo hacía porque no quería mas relación con ese comerciante, pero realmente algo en su interior sabía que no era exactamente por esa razón

* * *

 **Hoola corazones aquí esta otro cap...no hay mucho Hux como en el anterior pero el próximo si esta enfocado mas en él... lo publicare el fin de semana o eso espero... realmente me gustaría continuar con esta historia aunque por lo visto su popularidad no es muy buena, me han sugerido que la deje de escribir para concentrarme en otros proyectos...no se si en serio alguien lee este fanfic...pero no quiero detenerme por dos razones: la primera porque me gusta escribirla, rondo por mucho tiempo por mi cabeza y debo de sacarla de algún modo así que quiero terminarla... y la otra razon es porque si alguien allá afuera esta siguiendo esta historia no quiero dejarlos al aire, a mi me ha pasado y no es muy bueno que digamos...así que lo hago tanto por mi como por ustedes...en fin ya falta solo un poco para el final...espero les haya gustado el capitulo...en el siguiente se revelaran ciertas cosas que darán sentido a la historia...como sea un saludo y un fuerte abrazo a todo el que lee esto :D**


	9. Ilusión

Hux estaba recostado a la pared de la celda, pensaba como siempre, en todo, en el pasado en el presente, en el futuro, pero su mente solo divaga en cosas que no pudieron, ni pueden y que quizás no podrán ser. Estar atrapado ahí le había dado oportunidad al general de ver su vida desde otra perspectiva, había crecido escuchando las historias de su padre, del imperio y de cómo él quería formar parte de algo grande y magnifico según el cómo eso. Pero Hux no se había detenido realmente a pensar mejor todo lo que ha vivido, se replanteaba de si valía la pena todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, de que si realmente ocupaba un lugar importante en ese nuevo imperio que estaban creando.

El hombre de la gran soberbia y seguridad estaba comenzando a dudar de sí mismo, quizás el encierro lo estaba volviendo loco, eso era lo que razonaba, pero las circunstancias no dejaban su mente tranquila, entre sus pensamientos intento volver más hacia el pasado. En algún punto de la historia donde no era general y ni siquiera había comenzado a materializar la idea de crear todo lo referente a la primera orden. Volvió a la época donde solo era un jovencito de grandes sueños y aspiraciones, con ambición de poder pero aun sin olvidar que habían otras cosas importantes en su vida

Ni siquiera recordaba desde cuándo comenzó a ser tan rígido y autoritario…pero en su mente estaba el chip incrustado de que ese era su deber y nada más que su deber, Hux cambio, tanto desde hace mucho tiempo, la persona que él era desapareció muchos años atrás, pero él estaba convencido de que todo fue para bien, estaba seguro de que todo era mejor, de que él era mejor, el contribuiría al nuevo cambio, y protegería, defendería e impondría su ideología como sea, así le cueste la vida. Ese era su destino y tenía que cumplirlo…ya no había retorno

Pero algo inesperado interrumpió la maraña de pensamientos del general…la puerta de la celda se abrió repentinamente. "¿Sera Dasha?" pensó...Hux miro hacia la puerta pero nadie aparecía, la oscuridad era lo único presente al otro lado de esta…de pronto otra cosa llamo la atención del hombre…las esposas que llevaba se abrieron como si nada dejándolo libre, el corazón del pelirrojo comenzó a latir rápidamente, su respiración se estaba volviendo profunda y sentía una leve presión en el pecho, entre temor y nervios "¿será una trampa?" pensaba, "aunque también podría ser ayuda"

El boleto hacia su libertad estaba frente a sus ojos, ahora la incógnita que rondaba la cabeza del general, era saber si realmente podía confiar en lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque sea lo que sea tampoco podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, seguramente buscaría la forma de lidiar con lo que sea que esperara del otro lado. Vacilo por unos segundos pero finalmente se decidió, se levantó del frio suelo y camino despacio hacia la salida, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a descender por su rostro, hasta que por fin a travesó la puerta quedando en el medio del pasillo en completa oscuridad, Hux no podía creerlo, realmente había salido, aunque seguía inseguro de lo que pasaría a continuación no le importaba estar fuera de esa celda era lo primordial

Los pies descalzos del general estaban sobre el frío piso del pasillo, el pelirrojo no alcanzaba a ver casi nada debido a la oscuridad se hallaba algo desolado el lugar, miro hacia ambos lados esperando una señal o lo que sea "¿podría ser Kylo? Pensó pero luego recordó que si se tratara del caballero de Ren el seguro se haría notar, él no es de lo que les gusta tomar las cosas con cautela. Mirando en dirección de uno de los pasillos casi al final se percató de una silueta, la encontraba algo familiar, "¿sería Dasha?" pensaba…quizás decidió ayudarlo intentaba buscarle sentido a lo que sucedía, "pero ¿por qué?" Hux camino con cuidado hasta el final del pasillo intentaba hacer el mínimo ruido para no alertar a nadie, con suerte saldría vivo de ese lugar esa misma noche

Llegando al final del pasillo la oscuridad era más espesa, ahora el general no podía ver absolutamente nada cuando se volvió para regresar el camino tras el desapareció entre las sombras

 _-Hux_

El general volteo aunque no sabía con certeza hacia qué dirección, solo escucho que una voz lo llamaba desde algún lado, acaso ¿se estaba volviendo loco?

 _-Hux_

La volvió a escuchar, Hux miraba hacia todas las direcciones buscando el origen de la voz, hasta que a lo lejos pudo divisar una pequeña luz tenue al final de la oscuridad…el general la siguió era posible que de esa dirección venia esa voz, camino torpemente hasta que pudo llegar, lo que vio al terminar el recorrido lo dejo sorprendido. Estaba dentro de las instalaciones de la base Starkiller en sus inicios, nada más y nada menos se encontraba en uno de los característicos pasillos de la antigua base, parecía imposible ahora si pensaba que había perdido la cabeza

El lugar también parecía desolado, lo único que hacia presencia era el completo silencio, sin embargo ahí estaba nuevamente la voz

 _-Hux_

Estaba vez se escuchaba más cerca, de pronto sintió que alguien le tomo la mano, agarrándolo por sorpresa, cuando giro la vista para ver de quien se trataba, era una chica muy joven se veía alegre, era blanca y vestía un impecable uniforme de la primera orden, una cola de caballo sostenía su larga cabellera negra, Hux solo la miro atónito, ella apretó su mano con fuerza y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia un lugar en especifico

-Ven conmigo- le dijo mientras ella caminaba deprisa y casi de forma furtiva con él tomado de la mano- sé que no te agrada que haga esto pero valdrá la pena

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto él

-Sshh-ella puso su dedo índice frente a sus labios-es un secreto…así que si te lo digo ya no sería secreto- le regalo una sonrisa divertida y un guiño

El general solo la miro extrañado, luego de una breve y rápida caminata, llegaron a su destino entraron a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en uno de los pasillos, todo continuaba oscuro dentro de esta, pero al entrar se ilumino tenuemente, ella le soltó la mano y se alejó de él…Hux también lucia más joven y ahora vestía su pulcro uniforme de la primera orden también

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Hux

-Espera un segundo-la muchacha que se encontraba de espaldas se giró con un pequeño y delicioso muffin y una velita encendida pequeña estaba incrustada en el medio- ¡sorpresa!

Hux estaba inmóvil no sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionar

-Di algo…me pones nerviosa cuando te quedas callado-esperaba expectante

-¿Gracias… pero esto por qué es?- pregunto confundido

-Es tu cumpleaños tonto…siempre nos reunimos aquí a celebrar cualquier tontería que ocurra en el año así que hoy es uno de esos días… ¿o habías olvidado tu propio cumpleaños?-sonrió burlonamente

-Creo…que si…he estado tan ocupado con todos los asuntos de la primera orden que lo olvide por completo…lo siento

-Eso es triste, pero afortunadamente estoy aquí para recordártelo- sonrió ampliamente

-Dasha, agradezco esto, pero creo que ya no…ya no hay tiempo para estas cosas-la miro atento y serio

-De que hablas siempre hay tiempo para esto…siempre habrá tiempo para estar juntos, aunque sea unos minutos, ven sopla la velita- le aproximo el muffin al pelirrojo

-Debemos concentrarnos en asuntos más importantes- Hux aparto el muffin a un lado

-¿Como la primera orden por ejemplo?-dijo con molestia

-Exacto…sabes que a veces se deben de hacer sacrificios para poder obtener lo que quieres…habrán oportunidades donde se tendrá que dejar todo para lograr lo que deseas…ya eso te lo había dicho

-No te ofendas pero eso sonó terrible...me rehusó a tener que dejarlo todo, solo para complacer a otros, y donde evidentemente yo no salgo beneficiada, de que me sirve tener todo el poder, ¿si no puedo tenerte cerca?...Hux nada reemplazara eso

-No lo entiendes Dasha-desvio la mirada a un lado

-Sí, siempre dices eso- dijo con desilusión-…sabes que…esto…olvídalo…esto fue una mala idea, lo lamento de verdad- tomo el muffin apago la vela y lo lanzo a un pequeño bote de basura- será mejor que regrese a mis deberes

Dasha salió rápidamente del lugar...desvaneciéndose al salir…Hux se quedó un momento dentro de la habitación…pensó en ir por ella pero eso no sería bien visto dentro de la organización

El Hux más joven se desvaneció dejando nuevamente al general del presente en la completa oscuridad…esa escena le trajo viejos recuerdos había olvidado ese pequeño acontecimiento

Otra vez una luz volvió a aparecer a lo lejos, se aproximó hasta ella…en esta se veía una escena de como reprendían a Hux por una insubordinación cometida por su amiga…continuo caminando y a medida que más avanzaba más escenas se hacían presente entre toda la oscuridad…las cosas no marchaban bien, Dasha retaba a la organización y Hux la mayor parte de las veces era reprendido por eso. A Hux le enojaba el hecho de que Dasha creyera que por ser amigos podía cometer dichos atrevimientos, la relación entre los dos se iba consumiendo poco a poco y él nunca se preocupó por detenerse y darse cuenta de ello hasta que

Hux se aproximó a un área que le parecía muy conocida, era una habitación en la base, Dasha salía de la ducha en ropa interior, Hux estaba sentando a la orilla de la cama de ella, miraba a un punto fijo, tenía que decir algunas cuantas cosas que no quería pero según él debía de hacerlo

-¿Qué sucede…te noto distraído?- la muchacha se puso una camisa ancha y suficientemente larga como para cubrirla se sentó al lado de su amigo y le reitero-¿Qué sucede?

Hux sin mirarla comenzó a hablar

-Dasha estuve pensando…y creo que debemos de terminar esto- pronuncio sin mirarla

-¿Esto a que se refiere específicamente?... ¿a nuestros encuentros furtivos?- sonrió de forma picara

-No, me refiero a todo

-¿Espera… como que a todo?...¿es por lo del cargo de general?-pregunto curiosa

-Creo que lo mejor es no vincularnos más en todo y cada uno de los aspectos…es perjudicial para la organización...no quiero…no quiero estar distraído…no quiero desviarme de mi objetivo- a pesar de decir esas cosas Hux no tenía el valor aun de mirarla a los ojos

-¿Ya va, me quieres decir que soy una distracción?-levanto una ceja con incredulidad

-No-hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió-no lo sé- se levantó de la cama dio unos pasos y luego se giró hacia ella- …Dasha yo me fije unas metas hice promesas y tengo que cumplirlas…tengo una deber una obligación conmigo con mi padre y con esta organización y no puedo desviarme de ella

-Pero eso ni siquiera tiene sentido…que estés conmigo no significa que no puedas hacer lo que quieres- se levantó igualmente de la cama y se paró frente a el

-Últimamente se ha vuelto un obstáculo que estemos juntos…me ha causado problemas con mis superiores y no quiero que siga sucediendo…entonces lo mejor es acabar esto…por el bien de los dos

-¿Por el bien de los dos?- repitió con nostalgia, guardo silencio por un minuto y luego dijo- sal de mi habitación

-¿No piensas decirme nada al respecto?-dijo extrañado esperaba otra reacción

-Hux sal de mi habitación- ordeno al pelirrojo

-Dasha yo…

-Hux, no hay más nada que decir lo has dejado claro…una relación estrictamente profesional…lo entiendo…entonces comencemos desde ahora…prometo no volver a ser un obstáculo para ti…ahora por favor retírate-demando nuevamente

Ella lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules , trataba de sostener el nudo en su garganta, quería parecer fuerte ante el imponente hombre, el entendió que ya debía irse asintió con la cabeza para despedirse…se volteo camino hacia la salida, giro fugazmente de nuevo ella continuaba observándolo marcharse, por un momento creyó ver una ligera y escurridiza lagrima bajar por la mejilla de su compañera, pero nunca pudo dar fe de ello , hasta que por fin salió de la habitación…esa fue la última vez que la vio dentro de la base,a los semana siguiente a eso Dasha se marchó sin avisar a nadie

Las imágenes se desvanecieron otra vez la última que quedo fue la de su antigua amiga viéndolo marchar, se acercó a ella la observo fijamente había olvidado lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que lo hacía sentir bien dentro de toda la presión…acerco su mano al rostro de ella y toco con la punta de sus dedos lo que parecía ser el camino de la lagrima en su mejilla, al entrar en contacto ella igualmente desapareció frente a él

Luego más allá de todo vio la última escena que esperaba ver, cuando atacaron la aldea y la resistencia frustro sus planes, esa vez tratando de escapar un miembro de este lo alcanzo y lo acorralo

-Alto ahí - le gritaron al general mientras lo apuntaban con un arma, él se detuvo estaba perdido, otros hombres salieron frente a él apuntándolo igualmente-si intentas algo estúpido te disparare en la cabeza

Al escuchar eso el pelirrojo se volteó encontrándose con la gran sorpresa, ambos se miraron con asombro no pesarían que se verían nuevamente y menos en esas circunstancias

-¿Dasha? -Dijo él

Dasha aflojo el agarre de su arma por un momento cuando escucho su nombre, estaba estupefacta

-¿Nos traicionaste?... ¿Me traicionaste?... ¿cómo pudiste?- dijo con un tono de desprecio

Los otros dos miembros se miraron entre sí extrañados

-¿Conoces a este sujeto?- pregunto uno de ellos

Dasha se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, él la miraba atentamente esperando alguna reacción, pero el valor volvió a ella y sujeto su arma otra vez con precisión y seguridad

-No…no tengo idea de quién puede ser-mintió

Hux abrió los ojos enormemente le había traicionado y ahora negado como era eso posible

-¡Eres una traidora!- exclamo enervado

En el rostro de Dasha se reflejaba lo mal que le sentaba la situación…

-Dasha debemos volver…llevemos a este como prisionero…nos podría proporcionar información importante

Pero Dasha no dijo nada, permanecía inmóvil mirando fijamente a Hux, él la miraba con desprecio y eso la incomodaba, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse

-¿Dasha estas bien?...ya vámonos de aquí- sugirió uno de los hombres

-Si… Dasha llévame ante tu nuevo líder…o prefieres matarme y acabar con esto de una vez- le dijo cínicamente Hux

La muchacha después de un momento negó sutilmente con la cabeza y en un movimiento rápido casi instantáneo disparo a los dos miembros de la resistencia que le acompañaban

Hux se asombró nuevamente ante ese acto miro los cuerpos en el suelo y luego miro a su antigua amiga , ella respiraba de forma agitada, temblaba y Hux parecía incluso oír los latidos fuertes que emitían su corazón

-Vete-dijo ella sin mirarlo

-¿Qué?- Hux frunció el ceño con extrañez no creía lo que acababa de escuchar

-Vete…antes de que vengan más de ellos-le advirtió

-¿No ve vas a disparar por la espalda mientras corro… ¿o sí?

-¡Solo lárgate ya Hux!-demando la chica

Hux no desaprovecho la oportunidad que le estaban otorgando pero antes de marcharse se dirigió a ella

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto intrigado

No hubo respuesta, ella continuaba sin mirarlo

-Bueno…quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo que sucedió…esto aún no cambia nada

-Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera- replico con frialdad

Y justo desde ese día nunca más la volvió a ver, claro…solo hasta ahora. Todo volvió a quedar de nuevo en completa oscuridad , revivir esos recuerdos le ayudo a comprender y a fijarse en algo que nunca tomo en cuenta, Hux cerró los ojos con tristeza y acepto que él era el responsable de la serie de acontecimientos que los involucraban a ambos…ella siempre estuvo dispuesta para él, pero él nunca vio más allá de lo que quería y eso termino de romper la buena relación que habían creado…se olvidó que el amor es de dos…

Hux estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos que parecían tan reales, era como si hubiese vuelto en el tiempo más sin embargo ya no podía arreglar nada. Repentinamente tras el apareció de las sombras Zarek y atravesó rudamente al general con su lanza, el pelirrojo pudo sentir el terrible dolor de está atravesándolo, el moreno se acercó a su oído y le dijo sonriendo siniestramente

-Tú también eres un traidor

Hux se despertó de golpe, respirando de forma agitada su corazón latía con gran intensidad, todo obviamente había sido un sueño, su conciencia que el creía desaparecida o perdida desde hace mucho intentaba decirle algo y él sabía exactamente que era

* * *

 **Hola corazones justo como prometi aquí tienen su cap de fin de semana, aquí si hay mas de Hux y se cuenta un poco mas de la historia, tratare de publicar pronto el próximo capitulo si mis cálculos no fallan deberían de faltar dos capítulos para terminar pero no prometo nada jajaa...espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer esta humilde historia...un abrazo y saludos a todos :D**


	10. Dudas

La situación entre Zarek y Dasha estaba tensa, ella no le había dirigido la palabra desde que regresaron del viaje…estaba enojada y frustrada por no poder hacer nada. Zarek quería que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos por lo que espero un tiempo prudente para acercarse a su compañera e intentar solucionar el problema

Dasha se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento practicaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo con otro compañero, Zarek miraba desde lejos Dasha se mostraba enojada y agresiva en sus movimientos probablemente estaba descargando la rabia en ese combate, Zarek se acercó y pidió relevo, Dasha no dijo nada y solo acepto el reto comenzó la pelea. Zarek y Dasha estaban acostumbrados a tener encuentros amistosos de vez en cuando para poder pulir sus habilidades ayudándose entre sí, sin embargo esta vez no parecía de ese modo, la muchacha atacaba a Zarek sin ninguna contemplación, el moreno trataba de defenderse de los ataques incesantes de la mercenaria

-¡Dasha tranquilízate!-exclamo intentado calmarla

Ella continuaba lanzando golpes y patadas al morenos, el trataba de retenerla en oportunidades pero ella se zafaba con gran habilidad. Habían varios miembros de la organización alrededor de ellos observando y animando a alguno de los dos, pero no notaban que algo estaba pasando incluso más allá de esa pelea.

Zarek bloqueo uno de los golpes e inmovilizo a Dasha con una fuerte llave, esta intentaba soltarse nuevamente pero parecía imposible

-Maldición Dasha contrólate- pidió a su compañera

Dasha gruño con rabia y en un rápido movimiento se zafo del agarre de Zarek dislocándole el hombro en el acto, Zarek grito adolorido cayendo al suelo aguantando su hombro y mostrando una notoria expresión de dolor

-¿QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO?-le reclamo mientras se quejaba adolorido- ¿AUN SIGUES ENFADADA POR LO DE ESE ESTUPIDO PRISIONERO?

-Por supuesto que si…y eso tú lo sabes muy bien-trato de no exaltarse

-ES UN PRISIONERO MAS DASHA…QUE IMPORTA LO QUE PASE CON EL- al contrario de Zarek que estaba muy enfadado

Todos a su alrededor miraban atentos lo que sucedía

-Tú no tenías que tomar esa decisión-le reprocho

-Eso ya no es relevante lo que paso ya no se puede cambiar…entiéndelo de una vez...YA NO HAY VUELTA A ATRÁS

-¡LO VA A MATAR!- grito Dasha al moreno que aún se encontraba en el suelo, esas palabras parecieron salir de manera inesperada

Eso llamo la atención de todos en el lugar, Zarek se sorprendió junto a todos los demás nadie esperaba que ella diría algo como eso…se lo esperaban de cualquier persona pero no de ella. Zarek no creía lo que acaba de escuchar al moreno parecía ya no importarle el dolor de su hombro ahora estaba curioso por la confesión inesperada de la joven

-¿Y eso acaso te importa?- trato de levantarse algunos compañeros se aproximaron a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

Dasha lo miro fijamente, no creía lo que ella misma acababa de decir, todo el mundo la miraba con atención esperando una respuesta lógica por parte de ella, su tono además de enojo se escuchó con gran preocupación

-Claro que si- afirmo sin dudar

Varios murmullos se escucharon en el fondo entre los miembros por esa respuesta

-¿ah sí?- Zarek levanto un ceja con rareza- ¿y por que tanta preocupación?

-Zarek…no me arriesgue en conseguir a ese prisionero para que fueses tú el que hiciera con él lo que quisiera- explico

-¿Estas segura de que es eso?...¿no será que estas comenzando a sentir cierta simpatía por nuestro querido prisionero?- insinuó con malicia

Dasha frunció el ceño con molestia

-¿Que estás diciendo?

-No lo sé…demuestras tanta preocupación…que estoy empezando a creer que quizás le estas agarrando algo de cariño a nuestro querido general- Zarek le echaba más leña al fuego

-¡Mas respeto con lo que dices si no quieres que te disloque el otro hombro!…nada de lo que afirmas es cierto- protesto enojada

-Pruébalo- dijo Zarek con un tono de cinismo

Dasha guardo silencio por un segundo Zarek mantenía una mirada retadora hacia ella con una sonrisa de superioridad sentía que estaba por descubrir algo interesante

-No tengo nada que probar…ni a ti ni a nadie en este lugar…soy su líder y merezco respeto…si no le agradan mis acciones pueden irse no están obligados a estar aquí, pero sepan bien que si deciden desafiar mi autoridad habrá consecuencias… espero que haya quedado claro- se dirigió a todo y cada uno de los miembros presentes terminado con Zarek este la miraba con sospecha – ¿quedo claro?- reitero

Zarek asintió de mala gana desviando la mirada, Dasha dio por terminada la sesión de entrenamiento y se retiró del lugar pero no si antes ordenar atención médica para que ayudaran a Zarek con su hombro

Dasha realmente no creía lo que había dicho en ese momento, su mente le jugo en contra, ¿sería su conciencia hablando por ella?...realmente le importaba tanto la vida de Hux…ella pensaba que se había desvinculado emocionalmente de él hace mucho tiempo pero parecía no ser así, tenía que verlo otra vez, tenía que notificarle lo que sucederá con él, y conociéndolo debía prepararse para lo peor

La puerta de la celda se abrió Hux miro rápidamente hacia ella, sabía perfectamente que era Dasha, internamente se sintió bien de volverla a ver, las visitas de la chica eran una de las cosas que lo mantenían cuerdo en medio de toda esa soledad

-No creí que volverías a visitarme tan pronto- pronuncio sutilmente

Dasha se adentró por completo en la celda se mantenía silente con la mirada desviada algo afligida, Hux en seguida lo noto

-¿Que sucede?- Hux se percató de que algo no andaba bien, ya conocía a Dasha y sabía que algo le pasaba

La joven no quería dar esa noticia al general, no sabía cómo hacerlo, realmente por su mente nunca paso entregarlo a alguien, desde el primer momento en el que lo aprisionaron no tenía idea de qué hacer con él, aunque tenía muchas opciones ninguna le parecía la correcta, porque muy en el fondo ella no quería entregarlo a nadie

-Hux…he venido a notificarte…que fuiste vendido a un comerciante y debemos entregarte

Hux abrió sus ojos con gran impresión al escuchar la noticia

-¿Qué?- solo pudo decir eso

-Mañana te entregaremos- reitero su información

Hux se quedó estupefacto ante la noticia…al fin saldría pero no precisamente para lo que esperaba

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?- se levantó y se paró firme frente a ella, quizás no tenía el mismo semblante de cuando estaba en la primera orden pero seguía manteniendo esa firmeza que lo caracterizaba él la miro fijamente esperando una respuesta

-Yo…yo-no sabía que decir ni siquiera podía explicar que estaba haciendo ahí

-Dasha…responde…por favor- no sonaba como una orden, no estaba siendo autoritario solo buscaba disipar su duda

-Si te soy sincera ni siquiera sé porque vine a decirte esto-hizo un pausa y desvió la vista no se atrevía a mantenerle la mirada luego añadió- no sé que estoy haciendo Hux…no sé porque estoy haciendo esto

Hux internamente conocía la razón y era precisamente porque aún le importaba, aún quedaba algo de su pasado ahí dentro y Hux sintió una extraña felicidad interior al notar eso

-¿Quieres entregarme?- pregunto directo

Dasha sintió que su piel se erizo al escuchar esa pregunta no quería responderla, ella conocía la respuesta a la perfección pero no quería admitirlo. Hux dio unos pasos hacia ella y se paró justo al frente, el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir rápidamente ni siquiera enfrentando a Jez se había puesto de esa manera "¿qué me está pasando?" pensaba "no te acerques más Hux"

-Si-dijo finalmente aun sin mirarlo

Hux se acercó un poco más inclino un poco la cabeza ella miraba hacia otro lado, el levanto su mano lentamente y la llevo a la barbilla de ella, Dasha estaba inmóvil, no habían reflejos o reacciones violentas solo estaba ahí parada sintiendo el contacto de los suaves y fríos dedos de Hux en su barbilla, el pelirrojo dirigió el rostro de la chica al frente, cruzando al fin las miradas

-¿Eso es lo que quieres realmente?- replanteo su pregunta con mucha suavidad esperaba esta vez una respuesta sincera

Dasha titubeo por un momento, él estaba frente a ella, esperando una respuesta que ambos sabían

-No es tan fácil…no tengo opción- aparto su mano de ella y se hizo a un lado, Hux la miro con cierta desilusión deseaba realmente otra respuesta

-Se supone que eres la líder, tú deberías tener opciones- le señalo

-Ya te dije- se giró hacia el- no es tan fácil…

Hux la miro fijamente era una mirada suave cálida, su expresión característica de arrogancia y dureza se disiparon por un momento. Dasha apretó los dientes y arqueo un pocos sus cejas con aflicción…sitio algo dentro de ella una sensación que no podía describir con palabras

-No me mires así-se apartó de Hux y luego dijo- y si supongamos que no quisiera entregarte, tampoco te puedo dejar libre así como así

-¿¡Pero por que no Dasha!?- exclamo frustrado y desesperado

\- No es tan fácil…ponte en mi lugar si tuvieras un…-trataba de buscar palabras lógicas para explicarle-un…prisionero de la resistencia ¿lo dejarías libre sabiendo que tienes una reputación que te precede?

Hux desvió la mirada entendía perfectamente a que se refería y tenía razón por lo que se limitó a decir algo al respecto

-Sí, eso pensé…supongo que eso es todo-dijo resignada

Hux se giró hacia ella quizás algo triste o desilusionado, ella odiaba esa expresión en su rostro, la hacían recordar cosas del pasado, cosas que sentía y pensó que había olvidado, pero los sentimientos son cosas que no se pueden borrar fácilmente, son como una pequeña chispa que se aviva solo con el rozar de los recuerdos

Dasha procedió a retirarse sin decir más pero la voz de Hux la detuvo casi al instante

-Espera-dijo el

El corazón de Dasha se aceleró un poco, ¿que pretendía el general ahora?, ya era suficiente la tortura que debía pasar estando ahí con él sin poder hacer nada por su situación como para hacerla prologarse por más tiempo

-¿Que sucede?- dijo ella volteando hacia el general seria, sin indicios de tristeza o preocupación, emociones o sentimientos que se encargaba de ocultar a la perfección

-Ya que probablemente esta sea la última vez que hablemos quisiera hacerte una pregunta- solicito guardando su tono de autoridad

Dasha no quería continuar escuchando, conocía esa pregunta, una que la estuvo persiguiendo durante mucho tiempo y que Hux no paraba de repetirle cuando tenía oportunidad, pero se armó de valor y se preparó para algo que sería inminente

-Adelante- se resigno

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la primera orden?-pregunto directamente

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa chocante pregunta que la perseguía como fantasma desde hace mucho tiempo hasta ahora, ella misma trataba de indagar en su mente una respuesta para eso, intentando convencerse a sí misma de muchas cosas

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?...ya no tiene caso…no se va a solucionar nada si te lo digo- aun trataba de evadirlo

-Yo tengo una idea de lo que pudo ser, pero quiero que tú me lo digas- aseguro Hux

-¿Ah sí?... y según tu señor sabelotodo, ¿porque deje la primera orden? Levanto una ceja con incredulidad

-Por mí- dijo seguro

El semblante de Dasha cambio al escuchar esas dos simples palabras

-¿Por ti?- siguió con su expresión incrédula

-Si…por haber sido un imbécil contigo- confeso

-¿De que estas hablando?- arrugo la frente con rareza

-Me porte como un imbécil…me deje llevar tanto por mis ambiciones que te descuide y olvide lo mucho que me importabas-dijo con tristeza

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Dasha al oír la última parte

-Hux-dijo ella pero el general continuo

-No me detuve ni un segundo a pensar porque te habías marchando, y cuando te vi aquella ultima vez del lado de la resistencia, en lo único que pensaba es en que eras una traidora…sin ver nada más allá de eso, sin ver que en muchas oportunidades cuando mi actitud cambio… Cuando me volví un completo imbécil seguías a mi lado como si nada hubiese cambiado...

¿Dasha estaba escuchando bien?…¿acaso Hux se estaba tragando su orgullo y comenzaba a asumir sus errores?, parecía algo increíble, era como escuchar de nuevo al joven con el que compartió hace tanto tiempo

-Hux- repitió ella

-Todo esto que ha pasado es mi culpa…no estaríamos así de no ser por mi …por ser un maldito imbécil contigo-continuaba autoreprochándose

-¡ARMITAGE!... ¡ya deja de llamarte imbécil!-reclamo Dasha con enojo

Hubo un silencio incomodo él la miraba fijamente hace mucho tiempo no lo llamaba por su nombre. Hux esperaba algo más , un movimiento una palabra una reacción pero de su parte solo había silencio por lo que prosiguió

-Yo fui el que te defraudo a ti a todos –expreso con pesar-he fracasado en todo…no pude defender la base, no pude llevar de regreso a Kylo Ren ante el líder supremo, no pude mantener las expectativas de mi padre y no pude mantenerte a mi lado- enumero todo lo que él consideraba que había fallado para culminar agregando- soy un fracaso

Dasha se acercó a Hux y le abofeteo no tan fuerte pero si firmemente él se sorprendió ante ese acto, ella le lanzo una mirada soberbia, como la de una madre que está a punto de regañar a su hijo

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-le apunto con el dedo- ¿me escuchaste?... ¡no lo vuelvas a decir!...ahora me vas a escuchar muy bien Armitage- uso un tono de voz de una persona claramente enojada, no le agradaba ver a Hux actuando de esa manera

Hux se tocó la mejilla y la miro atento en silencio su intervención se había acabado ahora sería el turno de ella. Mientras eso sucedía la sala de monitoreo era visitada por el compañero de Dasha que luego de pasar por atención medica decidió dirigirse a la sala para ver si podía hacer las paces nuevamente con ella, entro diciendo con resignación

-Está bien asumo mi error pero espe-Zarek entro pero se dio cuenta de que Dasha no se encontraba ahí, al principio le pareció extraño más sin embargo le restó importancia y se dispuso a esperarla, camino hasta una de las sillas del lugar y se dejó caer sobre ella con pesadez, se preguntaba ¿dónde podría estar su compañera?, pero mientras buscaba una respuesta su atención fue llamada por algo muy peculiar, Dasha estaba en la celda de Hux

Dasha se había descuidado y dejo que la cámara funcionara con normalidad revelando su presencia frente al general, Zarek estaba claramente extrañado ¿qué se traía esta vez?, miro con atención que pasaría, seguro ella regresaría y le daría una explicación

De vuelta en la celda Dasha estaba preparada para hablar se estaba cansando de esa situación y era un ciclo que tenía que cerrar de una vez por todas

-Primero que todo, sí fuiste un imbécil conmigo-reafirmo las palabras del general- …y sí, en parte la razón por la que me marche fuiste tú…pero no toda – confeso

-¿Entonces?-Hux estaba extrañado pero también intrigado

-Esa conversación que tuvimos por última vez en la base me sirvió para abrir los ojos-revelo

-¿A qué te refieres?-Hux estaba confundido

-Siempre te seguí Armitage y lo hubiese hecho hasta el fin de los tiempos…desde que éramos muy pequeños nuestros padres nos inculcaron pensamientos, ideologías para ser más fuertes, para ser grandes, invencibles…pero me di cuenta que a medida que paso el tiempo las cosas cambiaron y tu camino se volvió muy distinto al mío, sin embargo yo seguía ahí contigo y sabía que el intentar desviarme de la norma sería algo que no me ibas a perdonar, confiabas en mi –Dasha explicaba cada detalle

-Yo lo habría entendido-replico

-Por supuesto que no-negó Dasha con confianza- no teníamos opción de conocer algo distinto a lo que nos habían enseñado todos esos años…y estabas tan entregado a la misión de cubrir las expectativas que tu padre forjo al alrededor tuyo que la opción más elocuente que encontré fue alejarme definitivamente de ti…nuestra relación era nociva para tu futuro y cuando quieres a alguien haces lo que sea por su bien- continuo argumentando-aunque me daba miedo dar el primer paso

-Eso significa- Hux se percató de algo

-Que aquella vez cuando me pediste que me alejara de ti…ya yo lo había pensado con anticipación pero no estaba segura…-develo- cuando me dijiste todas esas palabras entonces comprobé que tenía razón…debíamos tomar caminos distintos

-Entonces igual pensabas irte-infirió el general

-Siempre estuve a tu lado Armitage…siempre te seguí…y siempre te apoye…pero ambos sabemos que eso no duraría para toda la vida…aunque fuimos criados igual nuestro destino no era el mismo…tu tenías tus metas desde siempre y yo comencé a forjar las mías…creo que cada quien ha logrado lo que quería

-¿Si no te hubiese dicho eso aquella vez, te habrías ido de todas formas?-indago Hux

-Para serte sincera…si -contesto segura-…tú eras lo único que me mantenía en la primera orden…pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no podía continuar en ese lugar… La primera orden no me daba lo que yo quería, la resistencia tampoco lo hizo, no pertenecía ni a un lado ni al otro…no esperaba que lo entendieras pero tampoco esperaba que terminara de esa manera…ganándome tu odio…pase noches enteras pensando en esa mirada de odio y decepción de la última vez que te vi, me atormento por mucho tiempo luego, lo supere hasta que apareciste de nuevo y mi mente comenzó a jugarme en contra otra vez…es inevitable-agrego las últimas palabras con cierta nostalgia

Dasha no se había percatado que Hux se acercó más a ella mientras hablaba, se paró muy cerca y la tomo con ambas manos por el rostro mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Lo siento tanto- dijo con un tono de voz muy sincero

Dasha cambio su expresión a una de asombro eso la tomo desprevenida sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse poco a poco, ya había retenido por bastante tiempo todo ese sentimiento de distanciamiento entre ambos, finalmente una sutil lagrima corrió por su mejilla

-Lamento tanto todo lo que te dije lo que hice… me siento estúpido sabiendo que ya no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo – hablaba afligido se notaba que decía la verdad

-Ya no importa Armitage...todo ha quedado en el pasado- agrego con pesar

El general de forma imprevista abrazo a Dasha fuertemente con tanta vehemencia como si no quisieran que lo apartaran de ella jamás, hace tanto tiempo no sentía esa sensación de calidez al tenerla cerca, Dasha también se aferró a él con fuerza apretó sus ojos se sentía como si se lo fuesen a arrebatar en cualquier momento y ella tenía que evitarlo, su corazón latía velozmente pensaba que no volvería a sentir al general tan cerca de ella nunca más. Se quedaron en silencio apreciando cada minuto de ese largo y reconfortante abrazo, mientras que con una llamativa mirada iracunda Zarek presenciaba lo que ocurría en esa celda, no intervendría seguirá siendo testigo de lo que pasaría

-Armitage quiero que me digas algo- pronuncio aun sin dejarlo ir

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto él

-Si lograras regresar… ¿será dispuesto a asumir nuevamente tu cargo?

-Por supuesto – aunque al principio le extraño esa pregunta respondió de todas formas

-¿Seguirás adelante con tus objetivos tal y como siempre lo has querido?- Dasha seguía indagando

-Sabes que sí…si regreso será para recuperar lo que me pertenece y para cumplir con mi meta principal – respondió con gran confianza

-¿Ahora…confías en mí?- lanzo otra pregunta de nuevo esperando cual sería el resultado

-Puedes estar segura de que si - contesto

-Entonces…te ayudare a escapar- develo al fin la razón de las preguntas

Armitage se apartó de ella aun sin soltarla le impresiono ese cambio repentino de parecer

-¿Pero eso no te causara problemas?- dijo con preocupación

-Como si eso me hubiese importado antes...creo que puedo lidiar con algo así- le sonrió con un aire de suficiencia

-¿Estas segura?... ¿qué sucederá con tus subordinados?- estaba algo intranquilo por esa idea, sí, el general quería salir de ahí pero no arriesgando la vida de ella

-Ya algo se me ocurrirá-expreso ella

-¿Y con la entrega?-Hux seguía inseguro

-Armitage no me estas ayudando…yo…solo quiero que confíes en mi- demando con una mirada suplicando confianza

El general titubeo por un momento pero luego asintió

-Muy bien confió en ti- consintió la idea

Dasha sonrió y se separó de él por completo

-De acuerdo escucha…quiero que me esperes…al caer más la noche regresare por ti, iré a preparar algunas cosas por si ya sabes la situación arrecia…pero debes estar por seguro de que voy a sacarte de aquí…ya luego habrá tiempo para lidiar con el resto- informo

-Te estaré esperando- dijo el respirando un aire de alivio pues ya veía una salida después de tanto esperar

La chica se apuró a salir de la celda tenía que prepararse para la noche, antes de salir de la celda algo la detuvo, Hux la tomo por la muñeca y la acerco a él solo a pocos centímetros de distancia de su rostro

-Gracias-pronuncio suavemente

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de la mercenaria al oír eso, Hux se había tragado su orgullo por ella finalmente y eso aunque no lo demostró exteriormente la lleno bastante de satisfacción en su interior, Dasha solo le sonrió y asintió saliendo de la sala

La chica caminaba por los pasillos con gran rapidez necesitaba llegar a su habitación, hay estaban contenidas alguna que otras herramientas que servirían para el escape pero justo antes de llegar fue emboscada por Zarek que la acorralo a la pared posando su dos manos a los lados de ella. Dasha se impresiono ante aquella acción

-Hola Dasha…te estuve buscando por todos lados... ¿dónde estabas?- pregunto maliciosamente el moreno

* * *

 **Hola corazones ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice, pero en fin aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo ya solo faltan dos capítulos para terminar esta historia, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura...un abrazo saludos a todos :D**


	11. Trampa

Zarek tenía acorralada contra la pared a Dasha, ella se tensó un poco al notar la extraña actitud de su compañero

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?...apártate- le ordeno Dasha enojada

-¿No me digas que sigues enojada conmigo?-su tono de voz era cínico y mal intencionado

-¿Tu qué crees?- respondió Dasha de mala gana-ahora hazte a un lado…no estoy de humor para tus tonterías- ordeno de nuevo

-Oh vamos si yo solo quiero hacer las paces- sonrió falsamente- tu sabes que jamás haría algo para perjudicarte, he estado siempre de tu lado

-apártate te lo advierto- Reitero Dasha amenazante

-Quiero que las cosas se arreglen entre nosotros…eres muy importante para mi–Zarek se acercaba a ella despacio mientras decía esa palabras -yo… no sé lo que haría sin ti

Dasha puso cara de extrañada por tal declaración pero sin darle chance a responder Zarek beso a Dasha de forma imprevista, esta abrió los ojos con impresión y rápidamente como reflejo le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna haciendo que este se aparte y caiga al suelo tocándose la zona afectada

-¡No se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así!-exclamo furiosa-¿¡quién te crees que eres!?...¡no te quiero volver a ver ni que te acerques a mí hasta que te quede bien claro cuál es tu lugar en este sitio!-se dirigió al él firmemente

Zarek apretaba los dientes con fuerza, se quejaba del dolor no sabía que era más grande el dolor en su entrepierna o el enojo y la desilusión que sentía en ese momento por la reacción de su compañera. Dasha por su parte se retiró enfadada directo a su habitación en búsqueda de algunos implementos que le servirían para su plan, entro en el cuarto y de algún que otro lugar oculto sacaba armas o cualquier otra cosa que le sirviera, ya que si la llegaban a atrapar la situación se pondría dura y ella tenía que estar preparada

Armitage por su parte esperaba en la celda, caminaba de un lado al otro desesperado, desconociendo cualquier hecho fuera de esta, miraba constantemente a la puerta, preocupado, impaciente y algo nervioso. Las horas pasaron tal como lo dijo Dasha y luego de tanta espera la puerta del confinamiento por fin se abrió, Hux sonrió complacido ya era hora de salir de ahí sin embargo su rostro súbitamente cambio al disipar mejor la persona que se había mostrado ante él. Para su mala suerte Dasha aún no había salido de su habitación por lo que esa visita lo tomo desprevenido

-¿Que sucede?... ¿no te alegra verme? ¿o que esperabas a alguien más?- Pregunto maliciosamente

Hux se mantuvo al margen sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra aunque realmente le parecía extraña la presencia de Zarek en ese lugar, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el mercenario estuvo en la celda

-Déjame adivinar…pensabas que era Dasha- se burló y luego agrego- pues lamento decepcionarte pero ella ya no vendrá

Hux se tensó al escuchar esa noticia, ¿a que se refería exactamente con eso?, ¿será que ya sabía lo del escape? se preguntó por un momento y luego dijo

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- desvió el tema

-Oh vamos general no tienes por qué fingir conmigo- continuaba hablando de forma amable con un tono de voz falso

Hux arqueo sus cejas con rareza y molestia, algo estaba tramando y él lo podía sentir

-Ya te dije no sé de qué me hablas- repitió

-¿Realmente te creíste todo el teatro que monto Dasha?...ella está acostumbrada a hacer eso con todos los prisioneros- dijo con un tono de voz malicioso

-¿Que dices?- Pregunto Hux arrugando la frente intrigado

-Que ella obviamente te está engañando para recabar información-mintió con descaro- más claro que el agua no puede ser y caíste por completo…te apuesto a que ya te dijo que te íbamos a entregar…todo para poder ganarse tu confianza… ¿lo hizo o me equivoco?-Zarek miraba al pelirrojo con una sonrisa pedante

Hux apretó sus dientes sin mostrarlos con fuerza, estaba empezando a dudar, tantas cosas han pasado que la realidad ya no parecía nada, él le aseguro que confiaba en ella, pero también podría ser una estrategia, después de todo desde el momento en el que llego una de las metas de Dasha era sacarle información

-No- fue lo único que pudo responder

-Eres muy malo mintiendo general- Zarek sonrió- Dasha solo esperaba el momento correcto para obtener al menos un poco de información antes de entregarte eso es todo, justo como lo ha hecho con cualquier prisionero y luego de conseguir lo que quiere los bota como basura…- explico aun con su aire de arrogancia y una mirada retadora- ¿crees que ella vendría como si nada a portarse linda y gentil con alguien como tu sin obtener algo a cambio?

Armitage comenzó a creer las cosas que decía Zarek, sus palabras por muy molestas parecían ser verdad, tomando en cuenta la imprevista visita recibida por parte del moreno después del encuentro con Dasha algo no estaba bien, definitivamente algo no encajaba

-No me importa lo que digas- Hux trato de restar importancia

-Por supuesto que no porque ya te has comido toda la basura que te lanzo, ¿al fin lograste ceder ante sus encantos no?- se burló- que idiota y patético hombrecito

Un impulso de ira atrapo a Hux abalanzándose en dirección de Zarek sin embargo la atadura de la cadena en su tobillo le impidió llegar hasta a él quedando solo a unos centímetros de distancias, la mirada del general estaba llena de rabia odiaba escuchar el tono de desprecio con el que se refería hacia él.

Zarek se mofaba de Hux le agradaba hacerlo sentir como nada y mucho más después de lo que sucedió con Dasha, el moreno aprovecho la poca distancia con el general y rápidamente desplego un bastón que Hux conocía a la perfección y lo uso para golpearlo violentamente en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo casi inconsciente, una vez ahí Zarek lo miro desde arriba con un aire petulante, la sangre corría por el rostro del pelirrojo lo último que pudo sentir fue la potente descarga del bastón que termino desvaneciéndolo en el acto. Pronto dos hombres entraron a la celda Zarek ordeno a ambos que se llevaran al general ya que él sabía que ella volvería, aparentemente Dasha no era la única que ejecutaría un plan esa noche

Dasha estaba en su habitación ya lista para salir respiro profundo y se dispuso a caminar hacia su lugar de destino, intento no ser vista y aunque mantenía su actitud tranquila, finalmente pudo llegar hasta el sitio de contención, abrió la puerta todo estaba oscuro excepto por la usual luz de la luna que se colaba por la rejilla del techo. Dasha se adentró despacio esperando ver al general pero para su sorpresa no había nadie

Dasha quedo perpleja, como era si quiera posible que Hux no estuviera dentro de su celda, era imposible, de pronto la puerta de la celda se cerró tras ella, Dasha volteo simultáneamente al suceder eso

-¿Que está pasando?- se preguntó a si misma

Por la pequeña abertura para la comida de la puerta de contención una voz muy familiar aclaro sus dudas

-Te seré franco…me esperaba una cosa como esta de todos menos de ti Dasha-se dirigio seriamente Zarek a su compañera

-¿Zarek?... ¡sácame de aquí!- demando

-¿Cómo es posible que terminaras haciendo una cosa así?

-¿De que estas hablando?...no estoy para tus juegos abre la puerta- exigió

-Dasha no soy estúpido-reclamo-Te dejaste enredar por tu querido general-reprocho a su compañera

Dasha se extrañó por el comentario del moreno, pero al momento comprendió lo que sucedía, Zarek la había descubierto, así que no le daría vueltas al asunto, algún descuido debió tener para que Zarek tomara esas medidas ya era tiempo de dar la cara

-¿Qué hiciste con Hux?- pregunto restando importancia al hecho de que su compañero ya conocía la verdad

-Digamos que lo mude a un lugar más cómodo- contesto de forma cínica

-Maldición Zarek, abre la puerta- exigió nuevamente

Zarek solo reía, sabía que tenía el control de la situación

-Oye te diré una cosa…como me conoces muy bien y sabes de sobra que voy a sacar provecho de esto te propondré algo-Dasha no dijo nada permanecía callada esperando lo que diría el moreno- Hagamos esto tú me das el completo liderazgo y control de la base y trabajaras a mi mando y yo a cambio no diré nada sobre tu terrible comportamiento ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Vete al infierno!- replico Dasha

-Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero como soy un buen amigo y uno muy benevolente te dejare meditarlo…nos vemos Dasha

Zarek cerró la abertura de la puerta y se comenzó a alejar, Dasha golpeaba la puerta pidiendo desesperada y enojada que le abriera

-¡Zarek, Zarek!… ¡sácame de aquí!-Demandaba

Antes de retirarse por completo Zarek ordeno a dos de sus cómplices, justo los que le había ayudado anteriormente a sacar al general de su celda, que la mantuvieran vigilada, los hombres obedecieron y se plantaron uno a cada lado de la puerta. Dasha del otro lado se pegó de espalda a la puerta y tapo sus ojos con sus manos sentía preocupación y frustración estaba atrapada y no sabía qué hacer, pensaba en que le fallaría a Armitage luego de haberse ganado nuevamente su confianza

Después de meditar unos minutos se tragó su pesimismo, respiro profundo y se decidió a buscar una salida de ese lugar, sacaría al general de cualquier modo, desde el inicio descarto la posibilidad de disparar contra la puerta, sería inútil ya que la celda estaba hecha a prueba de eso…no había otras salidas ni un pequeño indicio de poder salir.

Dasha miraba hacia todos lados buscando una salida entonces fue cuando algo paso por su mente, recordó que en uno de los compartimientos de su cinturón tenían unos explosivos magnéticos y muy sensibles sin embargo ella estaba consciente de que no serían suficientemente potentes como para derribar la puerta o incluso la pared y además podrían lastimarla directamente. Después de examinar otras posibilidades Dasha contemplo una idea que podría funcionar miro hacia la rejilla del techo si lograba colocar los explosivos allí se generaría un explosión suficiente para romperla

Dasha se aproximó a la rejilla y lanzo uno de los explosivos esperando a que quedara enganchado en uno de los barrotes de esta, necesitaba una explosión suficientemente fuerte como para distraer a los tontos que vigilaban afuera, se alejó lo suficiente y sacando una de sus armas disparo hacia su objetivo, generando una fuerte explosión. Los hombres de afuera se alarmaron y se miraron las caras, tenían que entrar y ver que había sucedido

Entraron velozmente a la celda al abrir la puerta una gran nube de humo arropo todo el interior casi no se podía percibir nada, los dos hombre sacaron sus armas y estaban atentos cuando de repente de entre todo el humo emergió Dasha atacando a uno de los cómplices de Zarek dándole un golpe certero a la garganta haciéndolo soltar el arma y generando que diera unos pasos hacia atrás , el otro estaba dispuesto a disparar pero Dasha rápidamente tomo su arma y le acertó primero, a él que había golpeado inicialmente intento tomar su arma del suelo pero la chica le dio una potente patada en la cara ocasionando que cayera violentamente de espaldas al suelo esta finalmente le disparo terminando con el encuentro.

Por fin pudo salir de la celda aunque entendía que esa no iba a ser su tarea más difícil , muy pronto varios miembros se harían presente al lugar por lo que tendría que marcharse y ganar tiempo, si quería sacar al general de ese sitio primero tenía que saber dónde se encontraba, a que zona se lo había llevado Zarek y para eso le haría falta ir al cuarto de monitoreo, si quería una respuesta más precisa ese sería el mejor sitio para encontrarlo, las voces de algunos miembros se escucharon a lo lejos lo que sirvió como señal para que Dasha emprendiera su camino

Rápidamente y manteniendo un perfil bajo pudo llegar al cuarto pero antes de entrar escucho que alguien estaba dentro, sea quien sea si estaba ahí, fue testigo de lo que sucedió a través de las cámaras así que tenía que estar preparada saco su arma, tomo aire y abrió la puerta , dos jóvenes mercenarios estaban dentro mirando atento los monitores, voltearon al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y se quedaron perplejos al ver de quien se trataba, uno intento sacar su arma con rapidez pero Dasha le disparo antes de que pensara en otro movimiento , sin embargo el otro actuó con más velocidad y logro acertar un disparo en ella, la mercenaria cayó al suelo, el joven no vio más movimiento de parte de ella, se acercó poco a poco y vio su cuerpo inmóvil, bajo su arma, su trabajo había terminado o eso pensaba hasta que Dasha le disparo de forma imprevista terminando con su vida

La chica se levantó, el disparo del jovencito le habría rozando un poco al costado había sangre pero no la suficiente como para preocuparse, Dasha comenzó a buscar en los monitores alguna señal del general, pero sin éxito, sintió que algunos miembros se acercaban, bloqueo la entrada y continuo buscando, hasta que pudo encontrar algo que le llamo la atención una cámara solo enfocaba la parte exterior de una celda que se encontraba en otra ala de la base y era vigilada, a la mercenaria le pareció extraño puesto que ella no había ordenado prisioneros o guardias para ese lado, ahí tenía que estar Hux

Antes de que los individuos de afuera pudieran ingresar Dasha uso un pasadizo dentro del cuarto del cual solo ella sabía que la ayudaría a desplazarse a otros sitios dentro de la base, un pequeño truco que solo ella conocía en caso de que alguna situación similar se presentara

Dos guardias estaban parados frente a la puerta que Dasha había visto en el monitor , un dispositivo fue lanzado por el suelo hasta llegar frente a ellos, ambos se miraron intrigados y volvieron a mirar el objeto en el suelo, de repente Dasha apareció y se paró a cierta distancia frente a ellos, al ser cómplices de Zarek y bajos sus órdenes no dudaron en levantar sus arma pero al hacerlo el dispositivo del suelo reflejo una luz intensa que sirvió como distracción Dasha corrió hasta los guardias derribando a uno de ellos con un golpe y disparándole al otro, aun parecían inexpertos por lo que era fácil para Dasha controlar la situación. Por fin pudo abrir la celda revelando al general dentro de ella

-Armitage- dijo con un tono de preocupación

Hux estaba guindado con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, sus manos estaban sujetas a una cadena, tenía la cabeza gacha probablemente continuaba inconsciente, Dasha se acercó lo libero con cuidado y luego tomo su rostro entre sus manos

-Armitage…Armitage ¿te encuentras bien?- -pregunto alarmada al sentir la sangre que se habia deslizado por su rostro

Para la sorpresa de Dasha, Hux estaba despierto levanto la mirada y la observo fijamente sin decir nada

-¿Que sucedió?… ¿qué te hizo?- continuaba preguntando intranquila

Pero aun no consiguió respuesta, la chica estaba pendiente de que en cualquier momento llegarían hasta ellos, por lo que le pidió rápidamente a Hux que se marcharan

-Vamos Hux tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido…pronto vendrán y debemos ganar tiempo

Hux solo la miraba, sus ojos denotaban cierta desilusión, ¿estaría diciendo la verdad? pensaba ¿realmente lo estaba ayudando?, después de todo las palabras de Zarek sonaban muy reales, también podría ser una trampa, aunque los hechos apuntaban lo contrario ya Armitage no sabía que creer. Dasha se levantó y le demando que la siguiera pero Hux no se movió

-¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?-pronuncio por fin

-¿Qué?...¿a qué te refieres?- Dasha fruncio el ceño intrigada por esa pregunta

-¿Cómo sé que no me estas engañando?- dijo dudoso

-¿Que te dijo Zarek?- pregunto Dasha

-No importa lo que el haya dicho- respondió de mala gana

-Al parecer si…por lo que veo caíste sus mentiras-pronuncio Dasha con cierta decepción

-No…no es eso…solo…- Hux no buscaba como explicar lo que pasaba por su mente

-Solo que le creíste todo lo que te dijo-reprocho Dasha

-¿Y qué quieres que piense Dasha?- Protesto Hux enfadado- repentinamente vienes y me ofreces tu ayuda para escapar, luego casualmente aparece tu amigo Zarek y pasa esto, suceden tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que ya no sé qué creer

-¡Dijiste que confiabas en mí!-reclamo Dasha

-Así es…pero los hechos a veces pesan más que las propias palabras… ¿después de todo lo que paso?…dime Dasha ¿por qué debería confiar en ti?- pidió una respuesta sincera por parte ella

-¿¡Por qué!?...¿¡quieres que te diga por qué!?...te he salvado el maldito trasero todo este tiempo…me he arriesgado por ti…no deje que Zarek te matara aquella vez cuando TÚ intentaste matarme a MI-se iba acercando a el poco a poco mientras le puntualizaba- te cure y te cuide no deje que murieras por las heridas o de hambre aun en contra de mis propios estándares…acabo de salir de tu estúpida antigua celda porque mi querido compañero Zarek me dejo encerrada cuando intente buscarte…tuve que exponerme a explosivo y pelear con dos tipos…fui a la sala de monitoreo para saber dónde diablos estabas y me recibieron a disparos acertándome uno justo al maldito costado, me escabullí hasta aquí enfrentándome con otros dos guardias y aun así tú me di- no pudo continuar

Hux aprovecho la cercanía de la muchacha, la tomo por el rostro llevándola hacia el dándole un profundo beso en los labios, ella abrió los ojos asombrada, Hux se separó de ella no le había dado tiempo reaccionar, la muchacha lo miro anonadada, no se esperaba eso hacia muecas con los labios pero no le salían palabras

-Tienes razón…no debí dudar de ti-se dirigió a ella de forma sincera mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Dasha continuaba estupefacta pero recordó que debían escapar por lo que aun desorientada debido a la impresión apenas dijo sosteniéndole la mirada

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- luego de esas palabras volvió en si

Dasha dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida con una satisfactoria sonrisa, Hux le siguió el paso copiando la misma expresión

* * *

 **Hola corazones...¿a que no saben? me salio un capitulo extra jajaja lo que significa que aun sobran dos capítulos para terminar, no quería hacerlo tan largo por eso lo dividí y me salio este cap extra el siguiente sera mas corto...y espero publicarlo pronto antes de empezar clases...realmente quiero terminar esta historia y sobretodo antes de empezar clase...así que bueno espero les haya gustado saludos y un abrazo a todos :D**


	12. Escape

Hux y Dasha salieron de la celda, el pelirrojo vio a los dos hombres tendidos en el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces sustrajo el arma de uno de ellos, la chica lo observo hacerlo, asintió y sonrió

-Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Dasha recordando la época de misiones junto al general

El pelirrojo le regalo una cálida sonrisa, pero su momento fue interrumpido por un disparo que salió de la nada hacia su dirección ambos miraron hacia el origen del ataque, varios miembros habían llegado hasta ellos y al fijarse de la escena quedaron ciertamente sorprendidos. Hux comenzó a dispararles también y Dasha le ordeno que lo siguiera hasta el siguiente corredor, los mercenarios respondieron el ataque y volvieron a disparar a los dos prófugos.

La chica guio al general al atajo por donde ella había salido inicialmente y lograron escapar de sus atacantes. Una vez dentro pudieron respirar con más tranquila, la muchacha caminaba rápidamente por la vereda sin detenerse seguida de Hux

-¿Que es este sitio?- pregunto él

-Es un atajo del cual solo yo sé, nos servirá para evitarnos más problemas-explico

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Tenemos que llegar al hangar y utilizar un vehículo para alejarnos de aquí y para que puedas tomar una nave que te lleve de regreso

-¿Por qué no usamos una de las naves de aquí?

-Créeme mis hombres no lo permitirían- aseguro Dasha

-Vamos dos sujetos escaparon en la guardia de varios de mis hombres ¿por qué no podríamos nosotros hacer lo mismo?-replico Hux

-Porque sin ofender…tus hombres no son lo míos-respondió de forma burlona

-Que graciosa

Finalmente llegaron a su destino abrió una puerta con cuidado, atenta a cualquier acontecimiento, miro hacia todos lados, después de todo el alboroto el ambiente en el hangar se mantenía calmado, algunos guardias vigilaban uno que otro lugar, sin embargo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que la noticia llegara hasta ese sitio. Dasha le indico el lugar al que se dirigían y que debía ser con sumo cuidado. Sigilosamente caminaron por el hangar cubriéndose con naves o contenedores y evitando guardias hasta llegar a una clase de moto deslizadora pero antes de continuar nuevamente un disparo los sorprendió, cuando dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen, Zarek les apuntaba desde una plataforma a lo lejos, al parecer ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido, el moreno imagino que acudirían hasta esa estancia y fue a tomar cartas en el asunto personalmente

-¡Deténgalos están escapando!-ordeno Zarek

Varios de los guardias y otros miembros que se encontraban fijaron rápidamente su atención a los dos fugitivos y sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundaron sus armas e iniciaron una arremetida de varias direcciones para intentar detenerlos, Dasha se apuró y comenzó a disparar también junto a Hux atinándole a varios de ellos pero otros eran muy ágiles. Dasha mando al general a montarse en el vehículo y a ponerlo en funcionamiento mientras ella retrasaba a sus enemigos, el pelirrojo obedeció, ella sin perder tiempo se montó detrás de él aun disparando

-¡Arranca ahora!- mando de prisa Dasha

Armitage acato la orden y puso en marcha el vehículo, Zarek que observaba todo desde arriba, apretó los dientes con enojo estaba consiguiendo escapar y el no podía permitirlo por lo que ordeno que bajaran la compuerta para bloquear la salida obedeciendo estos con prontitud. Hux observo preocupado como la salida se iba bloqueando lentamente, el momento se llenó de tensión, eran atacados ferozmente y le estaban quitando la única vía por donde podían escapar

-Dasha…creo que no podremos lograrlo- dijo Hux con preocupación

Dasha que continuaba respondiendo los ataques se giró al frente y se percató de la razón por la que el general había dicho eso

-Rayos- protesto- supongo que no queda más alternativa

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto curioso el general

-¡Acelera!-demando Dasha con prontitud

Hux no pregunto más y acelero todo lo que pudo, la muchacha saco un dispositivo que tenía en su cinturón parecido a un detonador y lo oprimió sin dudarlo. En el sitio en el que se encontraban los atacantes escucharon un sonido muy particular pero demasiado familiar parecido al de una alarma que provenía de una de las naves que se encontraba cerca de ellos , cuando cayeron en cuenta de lo que se trataba ya era demasiado tarde, la explosión los había abrazado por completo. La detonación se hizo sentir en la mayor parte del hangar quedando parcialmente destruida por fortuna Hux y Dasha consiguieron salir a tiempo, ambos victoriosos

-Eso estuvo cerca-respiro aliviado

-Así es…pero aun así ahora más que nunca no nos podemos detener

-¿hacia dónde me dirijo?-Hux pidió indicaciones

-Hacia allá- contesto Dasha

Dasha señalo a la lejanía un bosque sombrío por la oscuridad de la noche de enorme arboles viejos y aterradores, esa ahora era su meta. Dasha tenía pensada una estrategia desde el inicio y entrar a esa zona era parte de ello

Zarek se estaba despertando adolorido y aturdido por la explosión, se sintió frustrado nada estaba saliendo como quería. Se levantó y vio el hangar casi destruido en llamas y con grandes nubes de humo, varios miembros estaban en la misma situación que él, otros estaba heridos o muertos, esta era una clara demostración de traición por parte de su líder y ahora el sacaría provecho de eso, ya no tenía que ocultar nada, la oportunidad estaba ofrecida en bandeja de plata y él no la dejaría perder. Ahora que su líder los ha traicionado necesitarían a alguien más al mando y esa persona seria él

-Compañeros- hablo desde la plataforma que aún seguía en pie- nuestra líder nos ha traicionado y se ha unido al enemigo…lo que es una pena, pero no podemos perdonar una infamia como esta…llevare el control de esta organización y daré castigo a las personas que hicieron esto

-¿y por qué tu deberías tener el control?- dijo uno con un tono desaprobatorio

Zarek lo miro ofuscado saco su arma y le atino un disparo

-¿Alguien más se opone a mi decisión?

Los demás no objetaron nada, solo miraron expectantes al moreno escuchando que otras palabras dirigiría a ellos

-Y por eso, prometo dar una enorme y muy sustanciosa recompensa a la persona que me los traiga a ambos vivos

-¿por qué tiene que ser vivos?-

-Para hacerlos pagar-una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro de Zarek

El rencor de Zarek no solo radicaba en que Dasha le había rechazado sino que también se atrevió a ayudar a un hombre que trabaja con los responsable de la muerte de su familia, aunando al miedo muy interno que sentía porque el momento de la entrega estaba próximo y Jez lo mataría si no cumplía con lo acordado. Los que aún quedaban dispuestos subieron con prontitud a sus vehículos y se propusieron atrapar a los prófugos

Dasha y Hux seguían en el camino hasta el bosque, debían llegar rápido antes de que los alcanzaran, luego de unos cuantos minutos ya estaban más cerca de su destino

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?-pregunto Hux que continuaba conduciendo sin detenerse

-A lo más profundo del bosque, en una zona específica hay un cementerio de chatarra al que suelo ir algunas veces hay tengo una nave, la usaras para escapar

-espera te refieres a qu-el general fue interrumpido

Sin perder tiempo tres mercenarios ya estaban a una distancia importante de ellos disparando sin contemplación esperando que sus arremetidas los derribaran del vehículo

-¡Acelera Armitage!… ¡acelera!…debemos perderlos

Hux obedeció y acelero adentrándose por fin en las entrañas del bosque, tomarían ventaja de la zona para poder deshacerse de ellos, el pelirrojo comenzó a maniobrar entre los arboles raíces y las grandes rocas que sobresalían del suelo. Dasha tomo su arma y empezó a disparar esperando acertar a cualquiera, muy pronto uno de ellos cayo, la muchacha celebro la victoria pero no por mucho aún quedaban dos de ellos que amenazaban con su peligrosa cercanía, disparaban con los cañones de sus motos deslizadoras querían detenerlos más que liquidarlos y Dasha se fijó de eso

Uno de ellos se acercó a ambos yendo a la par y chocando constantemente contra los dos para hacerlos perder el control de su vehículo, de repente el conductor enemigo saco una especie de cuchillo con el pretendía atacar a Hux para obligarlo a parar pero cuando se dispuso a clavarlo Dasha metió su mano atravesándola en su lugar. Dasha gruño de dolor al sentir como la hoja estaba clavada en su mano acto seguido, la chica sin dudar y aprovechando la cercanía con su otra mano tomo su arma y le disparo justo en la cara a su enemigo lo cual ocasiono que instantáneamente se separara de ellos con todo y vehículo y por ende desclavando también el cuchillo de la mano de Dasha. Armitage desacelero un poco con preocupación

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto alarmado al ver la herida que le habían dejado y la sangre que no tardo en brotar

-Si…si estoy bien-le aseguro aunque su tono de voz expresaba otra cosa aun así estaba dispuesta a continuar-solo no te detengas aún queda uno

El general arqueo las cejas con rabia ya se estaba hartando de la situación, esto tenía que parar

-Sujétate fuerte-aconsejo

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que Dasha alcanzo a decir hasta que Hux tomo el control

Hux empezó a maniobrar nuevamente entre todos los arboles tratando de perder al individuo que quedaba, el enemigo continuaba disparando, pero el general no se daba por vencido el también era muy bueno controlando el vehículo, manejaba con mucha destreza atravesando cualquier obstáculo que se le interponía enfrente, que para su atacante se hacía cada vez más difícil esquivar , sin embargo en un descuido uno de los disparos logro atinar a los chicos haciéndolos perder el control de la moto chocando contra el suelo y arrojando de forma involuntaria sus cuerpos en diferentes direcciones. Cuando el mercenario atacante se sentía triunfante no se percató que muy próximo frente a el sobresalía un enorme árbol que el general ya había esquivado antes pero a pesar de todo y para su mala suerte el tiempo fue insuficiente para evitarlo

El general se levantó con dificultad sosteniéndose la cabeza la sacudió, se sentía algo desorientado, miro hacia los lados, en uno de ellos estaba la moto deslizadora hecha nada envuelta en llamas, y por el otro lado estaba el cuerpo de Dasha tendido en el suelo boca abajo, se acercó como pudo hasta ella, se había lastimado la pierna al caer por lo que le causaba molestia al caminar se puso a un lado y volteo el cuerpo de la chica con cuidado

-Dasha despierta…despierta- tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y lo movió un poco para hacerla reaccionar- tenemos que seguir…no me puedes dejar así…por favor-rogaba preocupado

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente con pesadez develando el hermoso color azul que los pintaba, algo que a Hux siempre le gusto, la miraba de forma compasiva mientras pensaba que no se perdonaría perderla de nuevo. Dasha aun aturdida le regalo una sonrisa corroborando que estaba bien y que esa manera en la que el general se preocupaba por ella la hacían sentir muy bien

-Te preocupas por alguien más que no sea por ti …excelente- bromeo

-No es momento de hacer bromas-agrego sonriendo y ya aliviado sabiendo que ella está bien

La chica se puso de pie con ayuda del pelirrojo envolvió su mano sangrante con un pedazo de tela de su ropa y prosiguieron su camino guiados ahora solamente por la luminosidad lunar, ella le notificó a él que ya estaban cerca solo debían avanzar un poco más para llegar a su meta

Luego de unos cuantos minutos apresurados y muy cansados de camino por fin pudieron llegar, tal como lo dijo Dasha un lugar lleno de chatarra en la que ya casi al final se encontraba una modesta nave que serviría de escape, lo que parecía un sueño para el general al fin ya se cumpliría.

-Lo prometido es deuda…ahora te puedes marchar- dijo Dasha satisfecha

Hux ensancho una enorme sonrisa, se sentía triunfante, lo había conseguido aunque parecía imposible, regresaría al sitio al que pertenece a reclamar nuevamente su lugar y todo gracias a ella…Armitage la abrazo con fuerza

-Muchas gracias…no lo hubiera logrado sin ti-agradeció Hux feliz

Dasha correspondió el abrazo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron tenuemente por el cumplido del general, le había servido de ayuda y eso la satisfacía más que cualquier recompensa que le pudieran dar. Pero Hux sentía que no podía abandonarla en ese lugar sabía que ella era una mujer totalmente capaz pero ¿qué sucedería si la llegaran a atrapar?…ella no se podía quedar ahí...el general se separó de ella la tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente

-Ven conmigo…escapemos juntos…regresa conmigo a la primera orden- propuso firmemente

Dasha abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al escuchar esa propuesta, ¿realmente le estaba pidiendo eso?...aunque de cierta forma era algo que veía venir. Dasha sonrió inclino ligeramente la cabeza y poso su mano en el rostro del general con mucha delicadeza luego de eso negó sutilmente mientras mantenía la sonrisa

-Sabes que no puedo regresar contigo Armitage…ya no pertenezco a ese lugar

La cara de Armitage mostró desilusión por esa respuesta, esperaba algo diferente, no quería abandonarla, no quería alejarse de ella de nuevo y mucho menos en una situación como esa

-Pero…pero no te puedes quedar aquí…ellos te va a asesinar- replico preocupado

-No, no lo harán-aseguro ella

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Lo se créeme- reafirmo

-Bueno al menos si no quieres regresar conmigo déjame llevarte a otro lugar lejos de aquí-sugirió otra alternativa

-No Armitage debo quedarme…tengo que dar la cara y asumir esta responsabilidad y tú tienes que regresar a recuperar lo que te pertenece

Hux frunció las cejas con tristeza pero entendía que esa era su decisión y debía respetarla aunque estuviera en contra de ella, ya no la obligaría hacer algo que no quisiera, ella le regalo una tenue sonrisa y el no pudo resistir la tentación de besarla otra vez tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos y acercándola a él con vehemencia Dasha le correspondió el beso posando su mano en el pecho del general llevándola hasta su nuca acariciándola suavemente, luego de satisfacer la necesidad que sentía cada uno separaron sus labios y juntaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados soltando él un suspiro con pesar al Dasha notar eso intervino

-No te preocupes por mi…voy a estar bien-le aseguro Dasha

Armitage se mantuvo en silencio solo trataba de aprovechar el momento, no quería pensar en la idea de dejarla ahí de nuevo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Hux separo y la miro nuevamente

-Voy a volver-afirmo sin dudar

Dasha negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-Sera mejor que no lo hagas-aconsejo y luego se alejó de él- ahora tienes que marcharte ellos no tardaran en llegar debes ganar tiempo

Armitage mantenía su expresión de preocupación pero hizo caso Dasha antes de irse la abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a dirigirse a la nave, mientras caminaba se volteó y dijo

-Voy a volver

Ella solo negó mirando con gracia lo insistentemente obtuso que era el general, ella agito su mano a lo lejos para despedirse de él, antes de que Hux se girara al frente ella le despidió por ultimo con un firme saludo militar, el pelirrojo sonrió ante esa acción y finalmente volvió al frente y se adentró en la nave

Muy pronto ya Hux habría puesto en funcionamiento el vehículo observo a Dasha desde la cabina del piloto, ella aún se encontraba afuera sentada sobre una contenedor viejo metálico esperando verlo partir. Y después de esperarlo tanto y de parecer imposible Armitage se marchó, consiguió ser libre otra vez y estaba decidido a regresar a su puesto como general. Dasha observo desde abajo como la nave se iba perdiendo en el basto cielo del planeta, Zarek llego en un vehículo junto a otros mercenarios justo en el momento en el que la nave ya había desaparecido

-¡Noooo!...¡maldición!- grito con enfado al ver que su única oportunidad de detener a Hux se había desvanecido por completo

Dasha observo en dirección al moreno, este se bajó del vehículo y se acercó a ella, Dasha se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba y se paró firme frente a él esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa y pedante, antes de que hiciera otro movimiento los otros miembros la rodearon rápidamente y la apuntaron amenazantes con sus armas, ella levanto las manos aunque con esa expresión presuntuosa

-Tranquilos chicos

-¿Qué crees que acabas de hacer?- el moreno reclamo a la chica mientras se acercaba a ella- nos acabas de condenar a todos- reclamo duramente hasta quedar frente a frente con Dasha el entrecerró sus ojos con enojo

-¿Yo?... ¿yo los condene a todos?... ¿por qué no le dices lo que realmente paso Zarek?... ¿por qué no le hablas de la verdadera razón de tu gran preocupación?- Dasha lo enfrento, no le tenía miedo porque sabía que a pesar de creerse el vencedor Zarek tarde o temprano se saldría de control

Varios mercenarios quedaron extrañados al escuchar lo que decía su antigua líder, pero en esos momentos la desconfianza los tenia poseídos por completo y mucho más luego del episodio dentro de su propia base, el camino se había vuelto escabroso para todos y ya no estaban seguros de la dirección que tenían que tomar, pero por los momento la opción que parecía más conveniente aunque no era la mejor sería seguir a Zarek que era el único que demostraba cierta fidelidad a sus metas

-Diles la verdad

-No sé de qué estás hablando... ¿me hablas de decir la verdad? Una traidora como tu…lo único que sabe decir son puras mentiras

-Quisieras que fuera mentira lo que va a suceder después de esto- se burló de el- suerte

La sangre de Zarek hirvió por la conducta cínica de Dasha y de manera imprevista desplegó el usual bastón que utilizaban para torturar a Hux y golpeo certeramente en el rostro a la chica haciéndola caer en seco al suelo. Dasha cayo sintiendo un gran dolor en su mandíbula se apoyó en sus manos y escupió un poco de sangre. Zarek sonrió mostrando superioridad y dándole la espalda le dijo

-¿Ya no es tan gracioso cierto?

Pero para el desagrado del moreno, escucho algo que no esperaba y que al llegar ese sonido a sus oídos le hacía sacar de quicio, Dasha se estaba riendo de el sin ningún pudor, sin importarle nada, ella que aun permanecía en el suelo con la cabeza gacha se volteó riendo y se levantó despacio, Zarek apretaba los dientes con furia, como se atrevía a hacer tal cosa

-Tienes miedo- dijo esbozando una sonrisa mostrado sus dientes teñidos de rojos por la sangre- Jez te va a reducir a nada, te va a destruir sin contemplación y no podrás hacer nada- se burló de el

La cara de exasperación de Zarek era muy notoria se acercó rápidamente a ella perdiendo el control de su paciencia atacándola nuevamente, pero Dasha ni se molestó en moverse, no podía escapar a ningún lado aunque tuviera muy buenas habilidades estaba rodeada y la superaban en número su desventaja era notoria, además de que sabía que la atención ahora estaba puesta en ella dándole más ventaja a Hux para que pueda continuar su camino sin trabas, pero Dasha también conocía muy bien Zarek por lo que estaba segura de que lo pensaría dos veces antes de ir tras él hasta la primera orden…ya tenía problemas con Jez como para involucrarse en más problemas con esa organización

Dasha sintió como el bastón la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro otra vez, cayendo al suelo casi inconsciente, la última sensación que tuvo fue el de la dura descarga propinada por la misma arma ocasionando que su cuerpo cediera y se desvaneciera por completo. Zarek ordeno a dos hombres a llevarse el cuerpo de la chica de regreso

-¿Que haremos con ella?- pregunto uno de los mercenarios a Zarek

-Bueno…ahora es nuestra prisionera así que por los momentos encerrarla-informo

-¿Y que pasara con Jez y la entrega?

Zarek medito un poco mientras veía el cuerpo desmayado de Dasha ser cargado a un vehículo

-Creo que tengo una idea

* * *

 **Hola corazones lamento la tardanza, ya comencé con las obligaciones de la universidad y mi tiempo libre se ha reducido un poco dentro de otras cosas pero aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo ya por fin viene el capitulo final, ya lo tengo armado así que espero poder trabajar aunque sea poco a poco, en fin espero les haya gustado este capitulo un abrazo y saludos :D**


	13. Regreso

**Hola de nuevo corazones, lamento mucho la tardanza he estado realmente ocupada pero en fin solo queria informar que en vista de que este fanfic no tuvo mucha relevancia no me dedique a escribir un último capítulo formalmente, elabore un escrito resumiendo todos los hechos de capítulo final por si alguien aún está interesado en saber cómo termina esta historia, lamento mucho no poder traerles un capitulo mejor elaborado pero necesito concentrarme en otros proyectos que realmente requieren de mi tiempo completo, así que de igual forma gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí y espero que disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Zarek ahora tiene a Dasha como prisionera, y se muestra preocupado por Jez que sabe que reclamara pronto su mercancía, en una visita de Zarek a la celda de Dasha este intenta torturarla producto de la frustración que siente por lo presión de la situación que vive. Uno de los subordinados ahora del moreno llega informándole que Jez en persona ira a retirar la mercancía justo al día siguiente, Dasha se burla de su antiguo compañero insinuando unas simples palabras que lo hacen rabiar

-Estas muerto-le dijo ella

El moreno se ofusca por el comentario, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero él no se dejaría morir tan fácilmente, ni se doblegaría ante ella, salió de la celda no sin antes golpear a Dasha hasta dejarla inconsciente

Por otro lado Hux regresa victorioso con la primera orden, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Kylo ahora tiene el mando provisional, aunque él nunca tuvo intenciones de salvarlo sino más bien de hacerse del poder completo de la primera orden, sin Hux ya no habría nadie quien estorbara. Sin embargo Hux no estaba más dispuesto a aguantar los impulsos caprichosos del caballero, por lo que reafirmo su autoridad retando a Kylo y acusándolo también de la destrucción de la Starkiller, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de notificar la entrada de los intrusos pero por su orgullo y egocentrismo no lo hizo poniendo en peligro a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar y más aun destruyendo los propios planes de la organización. Todos en consenso apoyaron nuevamente a Hux una vez restablecido su rango no lo pensó dos veces y ordeno un ataque a la base de mercenarios que lo aprisiono

El otro día finalmente llego y Jez tal cual como dijo cumplió con ir a retirar su mercancía, pero para su desagrado solo encontró a un Zarek fingiendo calma y con las manos vacías, el moreno trato de persuadirlo pero si Dasha no pudo hacerlo mucho menos el, el culpa a su antigua compañera para desligarse de todo pero Jez le ataca duramente con intención de acabar con su vida. Zarek en la desesperación propone un último trato a Jez

-Tengo prisionera a Dasha, sé que Hux volverá por ella, si me das tiempo para cuando el regrese lo atrapare para ti, y te los entregare a ambos

Jez lo medita un poco y accede de mala gana aunque esta vez le da un plazo con una peligrosa amenaza, ahora esta sería su última oportunidad, Jez se retira dejando a un derrotado Zarek en el suelo, los otros mercenarios son testigo de todo lo que sucede y empiezan a caer en cuenta a que era lo que se refería Dasha anteriormente

Dasha está en la celda, y observa como Hux entra en la celda preocupado por ella la toma en sus brazos con mucha vehemencia ella siente el calor de Armitage inundar su cuerpo nuevamente se siente tranquila y a salvo en sus brazos, sin embargo la ilusión se rompe una vez que Zarek irrumpe enojado en la celda reclamando a Dasha lo que había hecho de dejar al general escapar. El moreno le pregunta con urgencia si Hux le había prometido regresar a lo que Dasha se rehusó a responder, Zarek se frustra y se marcha enojado

Zarek somete a Dasha a una serie de torturas para obligarla a revelar si el general regresara por ella y de ser así ¿cuándo lo hará?, a pesar de todo aquello Dasha no se doblegaba ante el

-Tienes miedo…y no sabes cuánto me alegro por ello –le decía ella

Los días de la prorroga pasan y no hay señal de Hux, al ser así Zarek pierde el control, se rinde y finalmente ordena a sus hombres que se preparen para pelear contra Jez algunos de ellos aceptan bajo amenazas otros simplemente lo abandonan. Bajo la presión de la situación Zarek entra en la celda de Dasha reprochándole todo lo sucedido y sobretodo reclamándole el hecho de no sentir nada por el pero si por el general, al sentirse en el día del juicio final Zarek intenta aprovecharse de Dasha pero justo antes de conseguirlo la primera orden ataca de imprevisto

Zarek se retira rápidamente y toma el frente ordenando a sus hombres atacar, obviamente el moreno era superado en número y armamento, la base y sus alrededores rápidamente se llenó de soldados mientras que en los aires amenazaban las cazas TIE a cualquier enemigo que se moviera en tierra. Zarek seria neutralizado de una vez por todas

El ataque a la base ocasiona que se haga una abertura en donde se encuentra la celda de Dasha por la cual sin pensarlo dos veces escapa y logra observar como esta todo en completo caos, mientras observaba toda la destrucción a su alrededor se preguntaba ¿estarían allí para ayudar? ¿o le había traicionado? Pero de algo estaba segura el había regresado ahora tenía que averiguarlo

Mientras Dasha corre por los pasillos evitando o derribando a varios soldados de la primera orden con la intención de conseguir algo con que deshacerse de las esposas que aprisionaban sus manos, para sus sorpresa encuentra a Zarek a lo lejos este peleaba contra algunos enemigos, Dasha prefiere en lugar de evitarlo y seguir avanzando atacar al moreno de forma desprevenida

Se suscita una fuerte pelea entre ambos donde Dasha con las esposas termina estrangulando a Zarek, victoriosa y lastimada por la pelea es atrapada por un grupo de soldados que la llevan fuera de la base, Dasha levanto la mirada y justamente ahí estaba pulcro y arrogante imponiendo su poder dirigiendo los ataques acompañado por Phasma. Hux luego de ser general no se acostumbraba a hacer acto de presencia a algún tipo de ataque o misión aunque esta vez era diferente él debía ser testigo de que todos pagaran por el daño cometido

Phasma se percató de que traía a un enemiga, cuando pudo detallarla mejor recordó de quien se trataba, era la traidora , ahora que estaba frente a ella, no la podía dejar vivir pero antes de quitarle la vida Hux intervino al notar de quien se trataba. Hux le informo a Phasma que ella le había ayudado a escapar y como muestra de gratitud le dejaría vivir. Phasma quería cuestionar esa decisión pero termino aceptando de mala gana

Dasha fue liberada, esta agradeció a Hux y lo felicito por haber recuperado su posición. Hux detuvo el ataque, algunos mercenarios escaparon y otros habían sido atrapados por la primera orden. Hux pregunto a Dasha si continuaría con lo que hacía, ella afirmo

-¿Y qué harás ahora?-Pregunto él

-Debo restablecer el control de mi grupo de mercenarios empezar de nuevo- contesto ella

Hux le recordó la insubordinación por parte de sus miembros, Dasha le dio la razón parcialmente pero decidió que daría una oportunidad a quien estuviera dispuesto a continuar o simplemente a continuar desde cero, dejando en claro quien tiene el control.

Por otra parte Jez que se dirigía a la base fue informado de la presencia de la primera orden y de su ataque a la misma, y que al parecer Dasha se veía que estaba congeniando de nuevo con la primera orden, Jez pensó en la cantidad de problemas que ahora eso le podría ocasionar por lo que decidió hacer lo más sensato y lo dejo ir

Hux y Dasha sabían que ya no podían estar juntos, pero aun así ya no eran enemigo, solo eran dos personas que alguna vez tuvieron un vínculo que por una u otra razón no pudo consolidarse y resistir el peso de la realidad, ambos se despidieron sellando de una vez por todas la relación que llegaron a tener alguna vez…esperando volver a verse de nuevo algún día

Fin

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos por tomar una parte de su precioso y valioso tiempo para leer esta historia, un abrazo a todos :D**


End file.
